Beauty and the Beast:Cult of the Golden Lion: Bk 7
by Vetivera
Summary: The inevitable clash of the last clan of the family puts Jacob and Vincent in danger when Virgil comes to collect his bride.
1. Chapter 1

**Virgil and The Cult of the Golden Lion**.

'_Our family was the Hebrew branch of the Lion People who left Egypt, traveled to the middle east and later became Christian Jews. Many moved northwards when the Jews who followed Christ were persecuted. Some settled in the British Isles. There is quite a documented history. Our family went to Ireland and married with the locals while maintaining some aspects of both Christianity and Judaism. The number eight is a hallmark of who we are. Every one hundred years, some woman of our line gives birth to eight sons. The 'Infinity' is a woman who has eight males in a row. The last woman to produce the Lemniscates, as they are called, was my grandmother and your great grandmother. JohnVanderVader was her eldest.'_

_Jacob perked up. This was what he wanted to know. History helped him piece together a complete picture._

'_My grandfather, knowing he had the right to bring together all branches of the family under one leader groomed his eldest son for this role. He moved from Ireland to South Africa. This added the benefit of the diamond trade to the already successful Herb and Drug trade. However John VanderVader changed his name to Pater, and his persona after an unsavory involvement with the worst of Crowley's offerings. He lost sight of his heritage. My father, the second son, took over. We have been able to pull together 6 of the 8 families. When my daughter marries Virgil, I will have control over almost everything.'_

_Excerpt from _**The Nature of Purpose**_.

* * *

_

'Vincent, wake up. You're dreaming. Vincent!'

Catherine sat up in bed and continued to shake her husband, trying to help him escape from the trap of a dream which was clearly distressful. She tried again and again but he seemed lost in some distant past or future. When at last he settled from the tremors which shook his body, she was able to wake him into a more natural state.

'What is it Catherine? Is something wrong with the girls?' He sat bolt upright in bed, trying to adjust.

'No it's you. You have been moaning and shaking in your sleep. I couldn't wake you up. Do you remember what you were dreaming about?'

'No….let me think.' He closed his eyes and let his body relax. Within seconds the dream sequence returned to his consciousness. 'It's a dream I've had before. I don't understand it. It isn't a nightmare but there is some message in it which makes no sense to me.'

Catherine placed her arm around her husband and drew his head to her shoulder. She loved being able to comfort him in this way. There were certainly many times in her life when she felt safe and protected in the warmth of his arms. He turned so that his ear was lying directly over her heart.

'Your heart races Catherine. Did I frighten you?'

'Yes.' She stroked his golden hair, working through the tangles, softly, inhaling the scent of him. Her other hand grasped his and was brought to his lips for a soft kiss.

'I would never want to be the cause of your distress. It seems my dreams have other ideas about how I should conduct my life.'

'It is just a message to you. Can you tell me what you see?'

'I see a bird. A large bird. I think it's a condor. It is flying towards me with something in its beak. The message is in….whatever it has in its mouth.'

'Do you think Jacob would be able to decipher it?'

'Maybe. I think Celeste would be more likely to understand it. She sees things in metaphor. I don't want to worry Jacob. He has just finished with Patrick. I would like to see him settle in his job and spend some time with Cathy.'

Catherine shifted on the bed. She looked at the clock on the small table in the corner. 'It's the middle of the night. I am wide awake now. Let's get up. I can't sleep again. 'I am just going to check on the girls. I will meet you in the kitchen.'

Husband and wife got up trying to be as quiet as possible. It wasn't long before Sue made her way down the corridor.

'Is anything wrong?'

'We can't sleep. I think Vincent and I are going to go for a walk. Will you take care of the girls in the morning if they wake up before we return? We should be back soon.'

'Sure….a midnight walk…. in New York… in the park.' Sue returned to her room shaking her head. 'Crazy people' she muttered.

Vincent and Catherine laughed. The idea would seem absurd to anyone one else. Catherine had no fears. Her strong powerful husband was able to protect her from anything. They knew the safe places. She was very sure they would end up below anyway.

It was summer time. Central Park was very nearly deserted. Vincent's unusual features were protected by his large cloak. Catherine had also adopted the use of an oversized hood. They were certainly two odd looking people. No one disturbed them. They strolled at a leisurely pace soon finding themselves at the entrance to Vincent's home below. They had stood at this same spot many times in their brief early days of courtship. They shared their first kiss at the entrance to the tunnel.

'This place is a haven, always has been. I feel the memories of our love rise up and fill me completely when we stand here.'

'It is like visiting the shrine of our happiest memories and our most painful as well.'

Vincent drew her to him, enveloping her in his cloak, feeling her nearness. How different it was now. In those days, he never dared to initiate any intimacy between them, no matter how much he desired her. His childhood, his face, his living space made him feel inadequate and unworthy of her love. Now she was not only his love but wife and mother to his only biological child. The disturbing dream faded from his memory to be replaced by desire born of powerful memories.

"Let's go below Catherine.'

She heard the huskiness in his voice, driven by longing. She had no objections. His rooms in the tunnel were private and sacred to both of them. Of all the places where they could share the intimacy which eluded them above, the chambers were the most auspicious for chasing away the last of the shadows generated by the dream.

* * *

Jacob awoke, not with a start but with sudden awareness of an unusual circumstance. He sat up quietly not wanting to disturb Cathy. Some unseen energy drew to him to their bedroom window which faced across the park. He glanced around from end to end but his eyes settled on two hooded and huddled figures making their way across the park. He drew his eyebrows together. The tableau was surprising but not strange. Only the hour rendered the vision of his parents strolling through the park an 'unusual circumstance'.

He watched. Long after most humans would have lost sight of them, Jacob's keen vision held their sillouhette. He knew they were headed towards the tunnel entrance. His acute sense of energy gauged their intent. The loving happiness they shared emanated from the couple. Jacob withdrew his focus and returned to bed. His parents were happy. He needed to know nothing more.

The change unsettled him slightly and he could not fall asleep right away. Sitting cross legged on the bed he positioned himself at the opposite end where he could watch his wife in the darkness. He hoped his thoughts would not disturb her sleep. She wasn't as sensitive as he was to energetic impulses but she did pick up the strength of his love. He just wanted to look at her. If anyone asked him about the depth of love for his wife, he couldn't explain it. Even to himself, he had to admit that the feelings they shared pulled at the very core of his heart. 'I couldn't love her more,' he mused. In the dark, her features were as clear as if the bright sunshine poured its rays down on her. She was truly an angel.

He wanted to do so many things. He hadn't told her yet that Oats had given him a week off in which he could do almost anything. Jacob had pondered so many ideas. Travel was something he would like. He didn't have to worry about his parents in the same way. If they could stroll in the park after midnight in New York, they didn't need him watching over them all the time. Jacob knew that Terry and Jason, would be getting married at the end of the summer. It would be fun to make the trip across the US again, this time with absolute pleasure and without the terror and uncertainty of the first visit.

He considered that Merindia and Brian would also want to get married. He could see attendant problems with that relationship and any remnants of the Octopods organization, the heritage of his father through John Pater. Two similar occasions, one with all the expected happiness of love shared between a couple and another with the fear and stress associated not with love but with the interference of those who would prevent the course of love.

It was all too much to contemplate and marred these quiet moments in which he could bask in his own secure love.

Jacob felt the need for sleep coming on him again. He knew his mind could relax and let go of the past weeks of tension surrounding the case of Patrick DelCassian. He felt good about the outcome. With a smile for the happiness of his mother's friend, who was currently in Brazil and his parents who were finding their bliss, not to mention his own complete delight, he settled back on his pillow, a hand folded around the sleeping body of his wife.

* * *

Vincent and Catherine awoke from their short sleep. Catherine was snuggled down in her husband's arms. He was so gentle considering his height and his features. There was a time when he could be fierce in protection of his family. Now his fierceness was confined to a memory. Through Jacob's love and teaching he was able to learn to harness the power, a gift inherent in his life but not to be used for destruction. He whispered words of love in her ear. They were not able to make love often. Jacob's unorthodox and painful birth left her with many scars. Intimacy was painful but she desired her husband with all her heart. In the privacy of the tunnel world, the time and gentleness needed to make the act a warm and tender event, was theirs. Too many things could intrude above. They had a delightful family. Neither would trade the beautiful life they shared but the love between them transcended all normal boundaries. They needed to separate the deep soulfulness of their love from the everyday in order to honour its unique exquisiteness.

'Did I hurt you?'

'Vincent, you ask me that every time. I will never be without pain but if I make a comparison to the pain I felt being without you and our son, I know that to be like this, is my choice. I want our love to be authentic, not just friends in love living together, pretending to be lovers. That's not marriage. This, what is happening between us now, is real.'

'I have to be honest. I find myself struggling to comply with your needs. Since the very first time which is lost to my memory, I have not desired another, ever. I have felt, at times, ashamed of my need of you. It feels as if you are trying to please me and I don't want that Catherine. My wish is that you feel what I feel.'

'And I do. There are many facets to love, my husband, and just as many ways to express it. I choose to experience this side of our love fully because your touch fills me with a comfort I can't explain. When I feel you within me, it makes us one in a way that no other act can do. I will deny neither of us that pleasure, unless you are unable?'

Vincent chuckled. He never had great cause to consider the sexual act. Whatever feelings he harboured about intimacy, it was effectively stilled while Catherine was considered dead. He had not had sufficient time, since her return, to really process this part of their life. They rarely had long enough periods of calm just to talk. Going below gave them a complete separation from the reality of life above and allowed the strength of their early courtship to return full force and steady the foundation of their life. In the surreal ambiance of the tunnel world, Vincent was surprised to find himself exhibiting the stamina and desire of a man half his age, with the ability to temper his body to the resilience of his wife.

'Are you ready to return above?'

'Not quite Vincent. The comfort of your arms makes me yearn for more. The children are safe. I am sure Jacob knows we are below. Let's stay for awhile. My need of you is undiminished tonight for reasons I don't understand and don't want to control.'

Silence echoed around the chamber. Only the ragged breathing of Vincent and Catherine interrupted its void. In a sunless world below, they would not be interrupted from their sleep until well into the morning.

* * *

'I think it would be fun to travel across the States again. I know Rob and Carl would be ecstatic. I have never met two guys who love to drive as much as they do.'

'I wonder if my parents would come.'

'You'll only know if you ask. Let's have breakfast with them and talk about it.'

Jacob had built up a fair amount of excitement in the night for the possibility of using his time wisely. He wanted Cathy to be a part of any decision but she had slept soundly, undisturbed by his yearning. When she opened her eyes, he could hardly wait to share his idea. Once she was fully awake and understood his longing, the idea seemed just as exciting to her.

'I don't think my parents are in,' he said, hoping to stall her eagerness to end their early morning cuddle time in bed.

'Did they go out early?'

'Late actually!'

'What?'

'I think they just wanted some quiet time last night. I saw them go below but I don't sense that they're back.'

Almost on cue there was a tiny rap at the door. Both occupants knew immediately it was Cilla.

'Come in!' they both said with suppressed laughter.

' 'Cub….I'm hungry. Mama's not home.'

''Sue is there isn't she?'

'Feeding Mea. Need food 'Cub.' The plaintive request was certainly designed to tug at the heartstrings.

Cathy got out of bed and steered her little sister towards the kitchen downstairs. Jacob had the bad habit of sleeping nude. It was rare for the girls to come up but not seeing their parents would disturb Cilla more than Mea. Her deep seated fears of abandonment were real. Sue was a wonderful substitute but usually there was more than one person to attend to her needs if the other was busy with Mea. Cathy picked up the stick thin child and carried her downstairs.

'Meet us in the kitchen when you are decent,' she threw over her shoulder.

Jacob laughed in response.

By the time Jacob was dressed and able to go downstairs, his parents had returned. No need to ask about their stolen hours.

A wonderful glow emitted from each of them, its warmth contagious. The family discussed the idea Jacob put forward wondering what it would feel like to travel as a family.

'I was highly motivated the last time Jacob. The chance to find your mother alive was enough of an incentive to override everything. Remember how nervous I was? It might not be so easy this time.'

'I think we were all too shocked to be nervous. I would have to put the week on hold and add another if we are going for Terry's wedding. It won't be until the end of the summer but two weeks minimum will be needed to make the trip. I certainly think we should all go.'

The idea was bantered about for over an hour. Everyone wanted to make the trip west for the ceremony. They could reach no consensus about what to do for the early summer months. Jacob agreed to wait a few days before taking any time off. No one seemed ready to do anything except spend time at home if the possibility of a big trip was looming on the horizon.

The weekend promised to be a quiet one. His parents had spent their night renewing love and seemed content to sit in the backyard garden talking. The girls were playing in the little sandbox Vincent constructed and Cathy had gone below to ensure the weekend food supply for the women was covered. Jacob felt calm and secure as if life had always been very typical of most families. The sensation of it was strange, yet welcome. It had taken quite a while for a sense of normalcy to permeate life above, leaving the tunnel world as a surreal place, more like an escape chamber than home.

Jacob knew that his night thoughts would bring forward a response from Terry. Nothing, he realized, happened in isolation. If he was thinking about Terry and Jason, he was certain they were doing the same. Just as he mentally predicted, Terry called by lunch time. She added rational weight to his sense of acceptance that life above was different but entirely ordinary.

'Jacob you sound very pensive. Have I called at a bad time? I am pretty sure you already knew I was going to call.'

'I am pensive but happy. No it's not a bad time and yes, I knew you would call.'

'You're too smart for me.'

They laughed and exchanged updates. Terry had a way of describing her life with such humour that he couldn't help laughing.

'You know Terry, I was just thinking about how normal my life is and then you call.'

'No point in letting you get too complacent. What good is life if we don't have lots of ups and downs?'

'Ok, give me the story,' he pleaded anticipating some outlandish scheme. 'I know you have something on your mind.'

Terry did indeed have a big plan for her wedding. There was excitement in her voice as she went on to explain the elaborate arrangements. Jacob knew all things were possible but what she hoped to accomplish in a few weeks seemed very nearly impossible.

'You've got to be kidding!' he exclaimed when she stopped to draw a breath.

'Well, I'm not. I wanted to run it all by you before I talk to your mother.'

'Good luck! I just want you to know that we had a tentative plan to come out there.'

'Very sweet Jacob. I'll keep that in mind. In the meantime, would you call your upstate friend and see if he can help me at all.'

Jacob shook his head and mumbled an affirmative response. He hung up his cell phone with a big smile on his face. Terry could be counted on to bring some excitement to any day. He wouldn't say a word to his parents but there would be lots of discussion around the supper table. He opted to wait for a corresponding call from Merindia and Brian. They had also been in his thoughts. He hoped their happiness would be as infectious as Terry.

He choose to continue to spend his Saturday at home and free of any worries. Rather than go out, he grabbed a book and settled down on the couch just to read, until Cathy returned home.


	2. Chapter 2

'Dad?'

Jacob rolled over on the couch listening carefully. He was sure the sound of footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. He waited for a face to appear at the doorway.

'Am I interrupting son?'

Jacob jumped up off the couch and went to the doorway staring at his father. 'Even if you were interrupting me, it is such a rare event for you to come upstairs. Nothing I'm doing is more important than speaking with you.'

'I didn't think about it but I suppose I mostly stay downstairs.'

'Mostly? Almost always,' he affirmed. Jacob placed an arm around his father's shoulders and drew him into the living room. 'Sit down….anywhere.'

Vincent sat heavily on the large comfy chair in the living room. His head was down, worry marring his features.

'Is something bothering you Dad?'

'Yes, I suppose. You wouldn't have seen me up here otherwise. I didn't want to worry you Jacob and I promised your mother I wouldn't but….'

'Hey, what's a little worry between father and son? It's not like we haven't had our share of rough times.'

There was no corresponding smile to this teasing and Jacob grew serious.

'You are worried.' He paused trying not to mentally access energy. He wanted any story to be his father's perceptions and not second hand energetic suppositions.

'I've been dreaming again Son. Not just dream phases but more like the powerful ones I had when I started sensing your mother so strongly after so many years. The outcome of those dreams turned out to be good. Your mother is with us, safe and sound but I must admit that the process of bringing her home was unbearably tense.'

'Is it Mama you're worried about?'

'I don't know. The elements of the dream have no meaning to me.'

'I am not a dream interpreter.'

'I know Jacob. I wanted to speak with Celeste but my time with your mother was too precious to…'

'It's fine Dad. I understand. Celeste is a better symbolic interpreter than I am. My strength is in the past, not the future.'

'I know. I know. I think I need to recall the dream out loud. There is heaviness in my heart when I think of it.'

'Tell me what you see.'

Vincent related the dream sequence to his son. 'It really is a simple vision but I am sure it has a deeper symbolic meaning,' he concluded.

Father and son pondered the idea of a large flying bird, likely a condor. Clearly the bird was a messenger. They agreed that whatever the creature held in its mouth was a message. To whom it was directed, remained a mystery.

'Let me hold your hands Dad?'

'Are you sure Jacob?'

'Of course. At most, I will only see what you have seen.'

Jacob sat on the floor in front of his father, closed his eyes and extended both hands. Vincent captured the long elegant hands of his son linking their digits and held them tightly. He created a replay of the dream in his mind and waited for Jacob to speak. He was not prepared for the violent response which ensued.

Jacob let go of his hands and started swinging his own arms around his head and body in an attitude of self protection. He waved at unseen objects shouting _'go away'_ in the process. Jacob jumped up and continued to move around as if pursued by some overpowering creature. Vincent realized that he must have been engaged in the same kind of behaviour to upset Catherine out of her sleep.

He could not touch or disturb Jacob in anyway. Vincent just became a silent observer hoping that whatever was chasing his son would soon be subdued, captured or chased away.

As suddenly as it started, Jacob stopped, shook himself and sat heavily on the couch.

'That was the strangest thing I have ever experienced.'

'Are you alright son?'

'I'm not sure.' Glancing down at his arms, Jacob was shocked to see red bumps coming up on the skin. It looked as if he had been bitten over and over. He placed a finger on a spot. Just as quickly as it appeared the redness disappeared.

'I wonder what this means. I know it's possible to experience a physical manifestation of something in dreams but this doesn't make sense.'

'Tell me what you saw.'

'I saw your bird. It was huge, a condor for sure. It had a twig in its mouth. The bird attacked me with its wings, but I didn't feel like it was an attack as much as being pushed along and out of the way. The twig looked like borage. That herb has some significance but I would have to look it up.'

Even as he spoke the red blotches seemed to evaporate, leaving his skin clear. 'The pecks didn't feel painful to touch but the flapping wings were powerful. For a moment the dream seemed very real.'

'Is this a sign of trouble coming Jacob?'

'We will never be without trouble. It's just that we also have to be mindful of things around us. This feels more like a warning.'

'I knew it! That tunnel is necessary. How will we get away if they come for us?'

'Dad, we don't know who '_they'_ is. We can't run from the unknown.'

'The safety of your mother, Cathy, Sue and the girls must be ensured.'

'We will, when the time comes. I think it's better to make our house stronger against any unknown threat than worry about an escape route.'

Vincent pondered the words of his son. He was already running ideas through his head to make the house a fortress against all attacks. He turned his attention back to Jacob.

' Listen Dad, the condor is a bird identified with California. If what Terry told me on the phone this morning is true, we can expect to meet up with her at sometime this year. Maybe it's all about her wedding.'

'Terry is not our enemy though Jacob. This doesn't feel friendly.'

'It's still just a dream Dad.' He paused, cocked his head to one side then continued, 'if I am not mistaken, Mama is going to call you in a minute. Let's be honest with her. Ok?'

Seconds later, Catherine could be heard calling her husband. Vincent went downstairs with a heavy heart. She would know immediately that he had discussed the dream with Jacob. He didn't feel any better about the outcome but he had shared his concerns. Perhaps two heads would be better than one.

Jacob stayed on the couch, reliving the stimulating moments of the dream. He didn't feel frightened. There was too much going on in their large family circle to believe that they would be safe from everything. He hoped that whatever the future held, they would be able to deal with it together. At least he had drawn the dream sequence from his father. He would see how the condor's actions next manifested if it was indeed a warning.

He put the matter from his mind and returned to the book. It wasn't particularly interesting. He fought sleep, trying to focus on the words but did not succeed. Before long Cathy was shaking his shoulder encouraging him to wake up.

'I suppose you deserve to sleep in a little Jacob Wells, but this is getting silly now.'

'I couldn't wait for you. It seems impossible to get a good sleep in this house. Every time I settle down, someone wakes me up.'

Cathy stood at the edge of the couch, hands on hips, toe tapping, and struggling not to smile. Whatever she planned to say got lost as he pulled her down on top of him.

'We have unfinished business from this morning,' he whispered, smiling into her face.

'You do. I was out. My business is done.'

'But I need your help with mine.'

Just as Cathy leaned forward to share a long overdue kiss with her husband, the phone rang. 'I am not going to pretend that I even care who is on the other line.'

The phone stopped. Jacob knew the messaging service would pick up the call. Within seconds it rang again.

'Apparently the person didn't hear you. I have to get that Cathy. Be right back.'

Jacob picked up his cell phone. He did not look at the name of the caller but seemed to know exactly who it was.

'Merindia, I was expecting your call.' He listened for some time, interspersing some affirmative mumbles as the call continued.

Cathy's heart sank when she heard the 'Where and what time?' It meant Jacob would be going out.

He could see her response and sensed the disappointment. 'I have some unfinished business to take care of first, Merindia. Another hour won't matter,' he said before ringing off.

'Do you have to go Jacob?'

'I do. I knew she was going to call today. She and Brian have some serious decisions to make. Edgar is declining.'

Cathy was silent. She remained estranged from her Grandfather, hating the way she and her mother had been treated by him. It was the one area of her life in which she could not find forgiveness in her heart. The simmering anger, which went against her natural inclination to reach out to people, affected her deeply. She could not get past it.

Jacob sat down, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. 'Cathy, you don't have to change what you feel about him just because he is dying. He is not sick. It is just old age. I won't be able to do anything for him again. His time has come.'

'Nothing has changed in my feelings Jacob. I don't even want to think about him.' She paused clearly wanting to let the matter drop. 'I wish you didn't have to see Merindia though.' There was something in her tone which alerted Jacob.

'You don't think I have any special feeling for her do you?' When Cathy didn't respond he repeated his question, waiting for her answer. She looked at him and shrugged before turning away.

'Please Cathy. There isn't another woman in the world for me. I am like my Dad. You should know that by now.'

'Well, if you had to make a choice right now, who would you rather be with…me or her?'

Cathy fiddled with the ring on her finger. Her lips were tightly shut. Jacob turned her head around to face him and saw the teasing in her eyes.

He shook his head. 'You sneak! What a tease. I'll show you who I want to be with….and why.' He didn't wait for any confirmation but scooped up his wife and carried her to the bedroom. Jacob intended that she would never have need to question his choices.

* * *

'You're late Jacob.'

'I told you I had some unfinished business at home.'

'Jealous wife?'

'Maybe.'

'Cathy doesn't have to fear me. I love Brian with all my heart. Just because she doesn't like him, it isn't a reason to distrust me.'

'She'll know that someday. Where are we going?'

'I think it's safer to talk in the car. No one can hear us. I'm just going to drive a little further west from here. I do have a destination but not right away.'

Jacob relaxed. Merindia handled the vehicle well. She seemed to have changed so much from the shy runaway who found her way to Cathy's underground women's shelter, hiding from an arranged marriage. The cult, whose members held long standing ties to Vincent and Jacob, were an ever present danger. Her powerful father had been neutralized but the change created new enemies. Jacob gave up trying to figure it all out, although his father's dream triggered some anxieties.

He thought about Kardin, Merindia's father, who was at risk for failing to follow through on a promise to provide a virgin bride to cement illegal ties to another branch. Of the eight families who were locked in a centuries old battle of wills only two others remained. Vincent and Jacob were considered exemplars of the cult and therefore untouchable. Vincent's power and persona brought them immunity. Neither father nor son had any interest in being involved in the illegal trade of drugs and human trafficking which characterized the organization. Kardin and Merindia were the only ones left to do battle with Virgil. Even as he thought about the name, Jacob was shocked to realize that the unknown Virgil generated an uncomfortable sensation at the pit of his stomach.

'What are you afraid of Jacob?'

'Is there anything you don't know?'

'The past and the future. I wish I could see either, or both for that matter.'

A short time later, Merindia pulled into the parking garage of a large home. She shut off the engine and turned in her seat to face Jacob.

'Who lives here?'

'I do. This is my home. It is an unregistered property listed with other holdings. We have another official residence which is used for identification. Do you want to go in?'

Jacob sensed no danger and nodded his assent. They entered through a side door from the garage. There were alarms inside which Merindia quickly disabled. The windows appeared to be open to the outside but were not. The house was modern and sparsely furnished. Merindia invited him into a comfortable living room.

'Everything you see from outside is totally different from inside. At times it will appear as if people are walking around in here but a camera projects objects on the windows which in turn reflects outside. It is the best deterrent for criminals. If they get past the alarm, there is another inner door which would lock them in.'

'Very clever and very safe.' Seating himself on the couch, Jacob observed Merindia carefully. She was so self assured. He was amazed at her transformation and told her so.

'Brian's love has helped me to put my life in perspective. We have both changed for the better I hope.'

'I hope so too. Tell me what you wanted to see me about.'

'Jacob, my father is returning to India. He sees no sense in waiting here for the inevitable clash which will manifest when Virgil comes to collect me. His previous mindless urge to rule the world seems to have turned into a philanthropic dreamstate.'

'That's not such a bad thing.'

'No…. except that switching from a criminal to altruistic nature at midlife and for no apparent reason, does not sit well with his associates.'

Jacob and Merindia talked together for over an hour. It was useful to share their distinctive perspectives on being children whose lives are driven by a unique destiny. Hearing Merindia's stories helped him to get a better sense of her world and the stress generated by her Father's changed state. He drew easy parallels with his own life. The tunnel world had its own distinctions and similarities but evil did not exist at the heart of it. The family history was significant but he took a different meaning from her shared knowledge and their mutual history. Jacob had no idea that his father carried such a potent and convoluted history.

'You must have been very sheltered Jacob,' she offered when he seemed surprised by her information.

'I was. You have seen where I lived as a child.'

'I haven't seen it all but I will soon. I have known from day one where my destiny lay. My tattoo was imbedded in my psyche and skin before I could comprehend much of anything. Now, I have decided to take matters into my own hands. What you did for my father has enabled me to marry for love.'

'So what happens now?'

'Edgar is dying, as I am sure you know. Father wants to relocate back to India. Both those things put pressure on me to settle my future. I have to marry Brian before I can live with him.'

'Why?'

'I must be a virgin on my wedding night.'

'I thought you didn't care about all that cult stuff.'

'At the very least, I always wanted to have a big wedding. There are other issues around the need to be a virgin.'

'So what's the problem?'

'Virgil.'

'I don't get the connection.'

'Jacob…..I was supposed to marry Virgil, not just to unite the powerful criminal elements of our family but for a deeper cultural security. I am the designate daughter of the Diosa for our entire family. I am the last female. If I don't marry Virgil, our signatory the Leminscate, will be gone forever. It was conferred on us by the Romans before the time of Christ. To preserve our centuries of grace, the only other person I can marry is you.'

'Well, that's out of the question.' He chuckled remembering Cathy's feigned jealousy.

'I know it is, but Brian is a relative in your branch of the family. You are the Exemplar. If you and your father come out of hiding and authorize my marriage to Brian, Virgil will have to back down.'

'Merindia, you can't be serious. My father will never expose himself or his family to that kind of risk.'

'I am deadly serious Jacob.'

Looking into her eyes, he could see the truth of her words.


	3. Chapter 3

CoglIII

Merindia dropped off Jacob at a different location. He understood her need to be cautious. She had lived most of her life within a world marginalized by the secretive and highly illegal world of trafficking. Merindia was sheltered and yet she demonstrated a maturity well beyond her years. Jacob admired her fight for independence. When he was involved in the battle of wills with her father, he had no idea that the fallout would mean a reprieve for her.

His own precarious lifestyle dictated that he rarely use the same route. In his very first case he was ambushed by thugs wanting to steal evidence from a highly explosive white collar crime involving government officials. Jacob was able to defend himself. It was his first real introduction to the physical skills inherited from his powerful father. Despite his speed, agility and as yet untapped resources, he always remained mindful of the possibility of being victimized in some way by a surprise attack. There were enemies at every corner, sometimes criminals from the streets and at others, 'family' members looking to gain an upper hand.

Jacob knew he was charged with the custodial responsibility of a true treasure. Hidden for years in John Pater's abandoned belongings was the magical formula. The properties and life sustaining action were known only to him. The potential of the formula for illicit use was much coveted by other branches of Vincent's biological family. It was kept safely locked away and buried below unyielding stone.

Jacob thought deeply about Merindia's comments. The ability to recreate the formula was at the heart of her marriage to Virgil. There was no doubt that she had a lot to worry about. Her request for Vincent to step out of the shadows and assume his rightful place as the head of the 'family' was reasonable only if the 'Leon D'Oro' had been raised with the knowledge of his birthright. Vincent was not.

Eating up the blocks at almost inhuman speed, Jacob made his way home, pondering her last request over and over. It was impossible. His father could never take on the role of an Exemplar. The title existed to ensure the archetype of the Lion cult lived on, but the current holder was just a simple man, loving and protecting his family. Any previous mindless violence was no longer a part of his being.

Jacob felt as if he was working with only a small part of the complete knowledge he would need to do battle with Virgil. Conflict was coming! His restless nature since hearing details of his father's dream presaged a challenge. He certainly had mounds of research and homework ahead of him if he hoped to understand the modern role of his family in a dynasty originating in ancient Egypt. Studying the past was the one area where he was most skilled. Even with his enormous capability of acquiring knowledge effortlessly, it would still mean looking for a DNA needle in the haystack of history. Jacob would have to find a way to access what seemed to be a point of enormous change in the evolution and exaltation of an ancestor who had been charged with the power of the golden lion.

He knew that the accolade originated in Roman times! There was a whole pantheon of Gods and Goddesses of the era and even more honors which had been bestowed on the faithful. He had no idea where to start. Jacob only knew that his father currently exemplified the ancient cult of the Golden Lion and Merindia carried the power of the Goddess who first bestowed the gift. Its real value was the combined strength and majesty of the lion with the intelligence and cunning of man. Virgil and Merindia seemed destined to be in a head to head battle to maintain something of importance beyond the formula, beyond ensuring the dynasty. Jacob had no idea what it was. She was willing to stake her future on a life with Brian. What would that mean for Virgil? Jacob was consumed by a mystery which had no beginning and no end, only the muddled middle story of two people pulled together by a fate neither understood.

* * *

Jacob had been caught up in his thoughts to the exclusion of everything around him. He looked up surprised to find himself facing the front door of the Brownstone. Even by his own standards, the speed seemed excessive. What the young man was coming to realize on a mental level seemed evident on the physical. Every day his body grew in stature and skill. The last challenge to his family's security brought him into contact with Kardin, Merindia's father. Their faceoff in the warehouse of the drug lord's illegal operation and the powerful energy transposition they shared left him with an unassailable new tool in his personal arsenal. Perceptions were deeper, his heart slowed, the long muscles of his once lanky frame filled out. And yet, the full knowledge of his own unique abilities eluded him.

From inside his house he could see lights and hear the sound of laughter coming from downstairs. Cathy was seated in the living room with Sue and his mother. They were obviously sharing some happy memories. In a family who had seen its share of trauma, happy times had been few and far between.

'Jacob, come on in. We thought you were never going to get back.'

A smile was the only response to the unspoken observation behind the statement. 'Where's Dad?'

'He went to settle Cilla. She was not herself tonight.'

Jacob looked around at the faces of his mother, his wife and their housekeeper Sue.

'Is this some secret women's meeting?'

'Oh, you're being very peculiar Jacob.' Catherine frowned seeing something in her son which alerted mothering instincts. 'I suppose you heard from Terry this morning. Do you know what she's up to?'

'I do. It's a crazy idea!'

'Too crazy... to be feasible?'

Jacob held his tongue. He thought Terry was too ambitious but he respected her desire to please everyone.

'What's wrong Jacob?'

'I have a lot on my mind Mama.' Jacob shrugged his shoulders hoping to dismiss any concerns.

'I know you spoke with your father this morning. Does your mental preoccupation have anything to do with that conversation?'

Jacob could not ignore his mother's insistence. She had been a prosecutor and knew how to interrogate effectively. He had no wish to share the full impact of anything he had heard during the course of the day. Before he could open up to his mother or anyone for that matter, he needed time to process the information, but her eyes demanded some answer.

'Between Dad's dream, Terry's wedding, Merindia's wedding and a real desire to take a week off, I have not had time to process anything. I hope you will bear with me Mama while I just think about it overnight.'

Catherine took her son's hand and squeezed it. 'We'll talk tomorrow.'

He leaned over and kissed her cheek before facing his wife. 'Cathy, I'm going up. I'll be on the computer.'

Jacob smiled at all of them and went upstairs. He didn't really want to access anything on the internet. His own amazing skill at traveling back into the past would be best. He prepared himself for bed and waited for his wife to join him.

Cathy wasn't long in coming up. She sensed the disquiet in him.

'We don't have to talk. I realize that you have been quite busy today.' Cathy prepared herself for bed, keeping an eye on him.

'Thanks for coming up KitCat. I didn't want to take you away from my mother. I really just need to hold you close.'

As she crawled in beside her husband, Cathy set aside any misgivings. Jacob rarely ever displayed any uncertainty since their amazing trip out west to find his mother. He had been youthful and idealistic when they first met but over the past three years he had matured emotionally and physically accepting responsibilities well beyond his years.

The family secrets which bound their early lives together also tied them into an unbelievable past and future. Resolving the real physical enemies who were envious of Jacob's unique gifts and strengths tested his resolve over and over. His job as a public defender opened doors for him to develop his intellectual persona and create a balance between the real world above and the surreal world below. Cathy had little doubt that he had much on his mind but he would use his amazing abilities to organize all thought into a practical plan. She did not probe him to share. He would when he was ready.

If he was troubled, Cathy knew he needed sleep to access a past event which would tie some loose threads together. It had been a long day for both of them. She was happy to cuddle down beside her loving husband. Their lovemaking earlier in the evening had left her with a warm glow. She lay in the crook of his arm waiting for the deep even breathing which signaled his energetic push to the past.

* * *

Jacob's consciousness brought him out of a deep sleep wondering where and in what time frame he would find himself. To his surprise, he was in his bedroom, the summer sun was streaming in at the top of the window and his wife slept peacefully beside him.

_How did that happen?,_ he thought. Jacob was sure he had programmed himself to travel back and yet he could remember nothing. _Was I unable to make the journey or unwilling to see an outcome?_ His only sense was a heaviness felt in his shoulders. When he checked the source, it seemed that the large bird which plagued his father's dreams had invaded his own being. He had a sense that the creature for reasons of its own was resting itself on his shoulders. Jacob could not determine the message. What he did understand seemed to be a need to first understand the messenger.

Irritated that the astral trip into the past did not materialize, he felt his frustration mounting again and could not stay in bed. Cathy began to stir with his movements.

'KitCat, I'm going in to work today.'

'Hmm….I thought you were staying home.'

'I can't Cathy. I have to keep busy. I feel like slowing down will allow something in my head or heart to catch me before I'm ready and I will be lost.'

Cathy sat up alarmed at her husband's words. She had never heard him talk with such fear. Looking into his eyes, she didn't see fear but sadness, as if he had lost something precious. He desperately needed to regain his footing.

'Jacob, don't go just yet. Please sit and talk with me a minute.'

His hesitation was just long enough to drive fear into her veins.

'You shouldn't have to think about it so long. Please sit,' she invited. 'What's going on inside your head?'

'I tried to go back in time last night. It didn't work. I woke up this morning without having seen even a moment of the past or gaining any insight into anything.'

Cathy waited. It was always good practice to wait and allow words to flow.

'I feel like I have lost my ......' He shrugged his shoulders and tried again. 'My mind feels full but it's jumbled. Does that make sense?'

'Is it like a ball of twine you are trying to unravel or are you caught up in a ball of cotton wool?'

Jacob smiled. 'It feels like cotton wool.'

'Be patient. Stay with the feeling until it clears.'

'How do you know it will?'

'Cotton wool is like fog. Eventually the sun comes out and it disappears. Jacob, the way isn't clear for what you want to do. Just wait.'

'As simple as that Cathy?'

'Yes. That's what I teach the women who come below. I tell them they need a few days to find their way, especially if they have been living in the toxic environment of the streets. They look as if they are in a fog in the first twenty four hours. They can't even begin to imagine a different life, or even the possibility of something better until they deprogram from the current life.'

'Cathy, it can't be that easy. Suppose when the fog clears, there is a ball of twine?'

'To me, that would mean that you just have to unravel it little by little. You know, tie it to a tree or a stick and walk with the ball. If you lose your way you can go back and start again or take a different route. I think that the way forward will probably take some time.'

'Do you have any other metaphors?'

'Yes, there is the onion one.'

'Onion? Am I to sniff my way forward like a dog?'

Cathy took a deep breath. Her brilliant husband was highly impractical. 'No, when you peel an onion it comes off in layers. If you cut it, there are concentric circles which lead nowhere. You have to remove it layer by layer to get to the core.'

'I see. Did I ever tell you that finding you and loving you is the smartest thing I have ever done in my life. No fog, no twine, no layers! What I found, just by opening my heart was an intelligent, loving woman who knows how to help me understand life.'

Jacob made no move to do anything for a long moment. He just stared at his wife. Her lovely long hair fell enticingly over one shoulder. He marveled at her composure and her strength and knew he needed both in that moment.

'I thought you were going to work?' she whispered at last.

'Not just yet.'

* * *

Sometime later, as they on their backs, holding hands, Cathy felt compelled to share an idea which she had discussed with Catherine the night before.

'Jacob, I was thinking….'

'I was hoping that you would be… feeling.'

'I'm fine in that department. I need to balance it with some thought.'

The pair laughed a little as they cuddled together in bed. Jacob's teasing ways were back in place. His seriousness earlier had frightened her a little. Great gifts often came with significant liabilities. Cathy hoped Jacob would never be so overwhelmed with the weight of his responsibilities that he would lose the sweetness of his heart and the teasing joker who lurked beneath the surface. She turned in his arms so that she could look into his face. She placed a finger on his lips, in a gesture asking for silence.

'I was thinking,' she began again, 'that I would call Merindia and offer to help her with the wedding, if she'll let me.'

Jacob said nothing. The finger remained at his lips.

'I like her. I still don't have any desire to see Brian but I hope that I will be able to see him through Merindia's loving eyes. Maybe I could change my perspective a little.'

Jacob smiled beneath the finger but continued to hold his tongue.

'I know what it's like to love a man so deeply that I would defy everything to be with him. I felt like that about you when Brian and Edgar held me captive. She's a good person Jacob. I will trust her to show me the way.'

'I don't know what to say Cathy. Just when I think I can't love you more, you find a way to increase my awareness of what you mean to me.'

'I have often thought that about you too. Let's always stay willing and open… to be more to each other.'

'You know Cathy, I never had a role model for marriage…fatherhood?.... yes…. but not marriage. My Dad and I are learning together. You make it easy for me to care about being the kind of man who thinks this relationship of ours is a real partnership.'

'I didn't have any good role models either Jacob.'

'I thought women knew these things instinctively?'

'Okay don't spoil a good thing with a sexist comment.' Cathy grabbed a pillow and hit her husband. When he didn't respond, she knew that their moments of intimacy had passed. 'Are you going to work?'

Jacob grew serious. 'I am. There are a few things I want to catch up on. Oats has a couple of cases which are going to be very challenging. I'll let off some steam, walk a little, then come back home and we can take up where we've left off.'

* * *

Jacob stopped in to see his mother before going out the door. She was busy getting the girls to eat breakfast and looked up with a smile at her son.

'You are feeling better today son.' She did not need to ask a question. She could see, in his face, that his mood had improved.

'Yes thanks Mama. Cathy helped me to put things in perspective. Yesterday was just a funny, off day.'

'Are you worried about your father?'

'No Mama….not right now. I don't know the significance of the dream but I am hoping to get a clearer understanding of it. Is Dad alright?'

'Yes he had a good night last night.'

Jacob leaned over and kissed his sisters, admonishing them to eat up.

'I'm taking Cilla to the school today to see about registering her for kindergarten.'

'What do you think about going to school Cilla?'

'Don't want to 'Cub.'

'I hope when you go there you will see lots of fun things to do. Maybe you will like it.'

'No!'

'Let's talk later Cilla.'

Jacob raised his eyebrows, winked at his mother. 'I can't imagine how scary that is for her. See you later Mama.'

* * *

Jacob arrived at work nearly ninety minutes later than his normal time.

'Running away from the women Wells?' Oats was not surprised to see his young defender. He had offered time off after the intensity of the DelCassian case but half suspected that Jacob would not be able to resist the lure of an interesting case.

'There isn't one of them I would not enjoy being with today but I need to work.'

'You may not feel that way at the end of the day.'

'I'll take my chances.'

'There's a couple of files on your desk. One is a about a late stage pregnancy where the mother dies. Homicide or manslaughter?'

'We've had these cases before. The fetus has no status in law.'

'Check the details and any precedents. We have to be prepared to defend against either charge. While you're at it, can you see where the file is on that Jaruscek case. I want to get that guy to court.'

'Sure…'

'Are you okay Jacob?' At the affirmative nod he continued, seeming to find something unusual in Jacob's face. 'I know I joked about the women but everyone is fine right?'

'Yes, although Cilla seems to have her mind set against going to school.'

'Alright get out. We'll talk later.'

There were numerous messages on Jacob's desk. He sat down and sorted through them one by one. He worked steadily for two hours. Nothing was difficult. His mind slowly began to wind down releasing pathways for him to open up to other things. Even as he was typing his last note, he could feel the sights and sounds of the past drawing him.


	4. Chapter 4

'C'mon Cilla. Let's walk a little faster.'

'No Ca.'

Cathy stopped short and kneeled down in front of Cilla, no mean feat in her slim-fit skirt and high heels. Cilla was to make her first visit to the school which she would attend in September. There was an uncertainty about her exact age but her behaviour suggested she may be ready for school. No records existed for the little girl's birth. Her biological mother was dead at the hand of Cilla's father who now languished in prison. Both parents had been seriously addicted to drugs. Her father was barely able to remember killing her mother much less the dates when the unwanted children had been born. Cilla was a quiet child, slow to talk and almost forgotten in the medical intensity surrounding Mea's liver disease. Her words were few but always profound and never wasted. She spoke her mind.

Despite the summer sun and warming days, Catherine had not felt strong enough to leave the house alone. Rather than add undue stress to her mother in law, Cathy offered to take Cilla to school for a 'meet and greet' parent/child morning. Cathy knew when she married Jacob that Cilla and Mea would become their responsibility if anything happened to Catherine or Vincent. The transition would not be difficult. Sharing different sections of a house, no matter how big still felt more like a family than living apart. For Cathy, who had been an only child, the opportunity for the closeness of a warm and supportive traditional family was a blessing she cherished each and every day.

She sighed cuddling the little body.

'Tell me why you don't want to go Cilla.'

'My tummy is sick.'

'How about ..... we go to the park and sit on a bench. Would you like to do that?'

The nod was clearly a sign of relief. Cathy understood nerves. She would talk to Cilla for awhile and see if they could find common ground to move forward to the school.

They spoke a little about subjects other than school. It was clear that the possibility of a separation from her family during the day was a big threat to a small child who had a history of abandonment.

Cathy could feel the vibration of her cell phone and asked the little girl for permission to interrupt their talk. She knew it was Merindia returning her message. They had agreed to meet during an earlier call. It appeared that she would be even later if Cilla continued to dawdle.

'I am trying to encourage Cilla to walk on but she is having a case of the willies.' Cathy heard a little chuckle from Cilla but carried on. 'Perhaps we could make it a later lunch instead?'

Merindia agreed. Cathy hung up and looked at her little charge. 'Well little sister, are you ready to move on now.'

'Am I your sister?'

'Yes of course Cilla. Didn't you know that?'

Cilla looked puzzled, not really understanding.

'I am your big sister and Jacob is your brother. We both love you a lot.'

Cilla placed her hand in Cathy's and stood up indicating her readiness to go. Smart enough to say nothing further, Cathy grasped the little hand and walked on towards the school at the end of the street. Walking through the park was more fun than the sidewalk. Both the flora and the fauna of the park provided enough distraction.

Surprisingly, Cilla showed no further signs of reluctance. She clung to Cathy's hand but on their arrival at the small private school, she greeted the new teacher with a polite hello and consented to be led to an area which contained shelves of books and learning games. A few other children were seated around a small table. Every so often she looked back, as if to ensure herself that Cathy was nearby.

The principal of the small private school came in to share some conversation with the parents. She approached Cathy offering a few words of support.

'I know her mother was unable to come today. I hope that we have provided you with enough reassurance. We want to enable Cilla to feel comfortable with us.'

'I think your setting is very conducive to learning. Cilla has had quite a challenge letting go of her safety net but she is bright and catching up quickly to her peers. This setting seems perfect for her.'

'Are you a teacher Miss…er..?'

'Mrs. Cathy Wells. Cilla is my little sister.'

The perfectly shaped eyebrows rose a little. 'I thought her sister was younger?'

'I am married to her older brother.'

'I see.' Clearly the principal did not see at all.

Cathy smiled but offered no further information. She thought Catherine probably chose not to enlighten too many people about their private lives.

What Cathy realized, as she observed the activity around her, was the separation of the two small girls from her life with Jacob left an uncertainty within Cilla about who they were. She visited upstairs often but the physical disconnection of day to day life puzzled her. Catherine and Vincent were determined to allow the young married couple to have an independent life without the burden of children but the impact on Cilla was definitely misinterpreted.

Who knew or understood the mind of a child, especially one who had been forcibly abandoned by her biological mother. It was obvious that Cilla needed to identify the people in her life and get a sense of her own role. She watched as the little girl tentatively made friends, shared some toys and enjoyed a small snack provided by the school. Cathy discreetly took a picture of her laughing over a game and sent it along to Jacob with a short message.

The get acquainted session ended happily. Cilla was ready to come back again the next day and seemed disappointed that she would have to wait longer.

'Today is a special day to see if you would like it.'

'Yes Cat. Can we come back 'amorro?'

'We will find something else to do tomorrow but you can tell Mommy and Daddy all about your day when you get home.'

Cathy glanced at her watch. She would be unable to return Cilla home and meet Merindia on time. She hated to call again to rebook. Looking at the face of the eager little girl, she thought her sister might just enjoy a 'girls day'. She hoped Merindia wouldn't mind. A tactful call to Catherine was all that was needed to set out on their unplanned adventure with a clear conscience.

They jumped in a waiting taxi and enjoyed the ride to a discreet restaurant located on the upper floor of an art studio. Without Jacob at her side, Cathy was very nervous about ground floor establishments. Like her nickname, she adopted the stance of the feline which preferred to hover above its prey so as to observe actions from a perch then pounce when the time was right. She never again wanted to be trapped on a ground floor during a gun fight.

* * *

Merindia had no qualms or concerns about having the little girl share their conversation.

Cilla, sensing something important between the two women, shook hands politely, called her new acquaintance, India, and sat with crayons and a picture to colour while they waited for lunch.

'I am sure you know I was surprised to get your call.' Merindia offered when they were settled.

'I know. I can't apologize for my feelings towards Brian but I like you. I want us to be friends. I told Jacob that if I could see Brian through your eyes, I might perceive him a little more kindly.'

'I appreciate that. I feel like I owe you a great deal Cathy. Without your sanctuary, I would have been lost.'

'On that score we are even. What you have brought to us in terms of supplies and services has made a huge difference to the women.'

Over a delicious meal of pasta salads and ice tea, the two women talked about the wedding and what it would mean.

'I have always wanted a big wedding, lots of guests and food and wine, dancing until all hours.' Her eyes shone while recounting the dream but quickly changed at the reality. 'Now I have to settle for a lot less.'

'Merindia, I don't want to sound ignorant of the issues facing you but I need to understand why you have to avoid a man who is so far removed from your life here. I know a little of the history of the family but why is it so important?'

'What history do you know?'

'About Egypt mostly and the cult which associated it self with the Goddesses Sekhmet and Bast. I have never been one to study mythology in any depth. Frankly, when Jacob was telling me about it, I was so busy with my studies; a lot of it went over my head.'

'I can't do a précis of 3,500 years of history in a lunch time so I am going to make it as short as I can.'

They both stopped for a moment to engage Cilla in a little conversation and admire her drawing. She showed no signs of restlessness. In fact, she seemed fascinated with the bracelet which Merindia wore around her wrist. She fingered the beads with such longing that it was soon doubled around her own wrist. Cilla smiled her thanks and settled back into her drawing.

Once the meal was served they resumed their conversation.

'Cathy, our shared history is quite remarkable. If I go back to ancient times, it would take days but I want to move forward to the last one hundred years or so. Before I can make this whole crazy business sound even plausible, you should know that in those ancient times, people tried to emulate or copy the behaviours of the Gods and Goddesses. It was just the way of life. Our most significant family patterning occurred in Roman times. Jacob could probably tell you more about it but it had to do with a sacrifice of the Virgin.'

'Sacrifice of the Virgin? You mean the Virgin Mary?'

Merindia chuckled. 'No this is so far away from Christianity and well before the birth of Christ. What is most surprising is that the virgin was a man.'

'What?… well there's a twist on an old story.'

Merindia grabbed a piece of paper from her purse and drew eight boxes while she continued talking. 'According to our family legend, some Goddess who was imported from the far east, Phyrigia I think, demanded a sacrifice each year of some virgin, particularly one with golden hair. A young woman was chosen. Unfortunately, she had already been betrothed to a handsome young man but the elders called for her because she was the most beautiful. Her young man, couldn't bear the thought of seeing his beloved dead and offered up his own body. He cut off his genitals, put on a wig and presented himself to the fiery cauldron in her place.' Merindia's hands danced with descriptive emotion as she spoke.

'Oh…ouch!' Cathy chuckled. She never had a real friend to share the ups and downs of life. It was hard to invite girlish confidences when your mother was a street prostitute and you moved often. Jacob was her first real friend. She did not regret reaching out to Merindia, in spite of her relationship with Brian. The young woman, away from the restrictions which had been placed on her, thrived and was a funny, entertaining companion.

Merindia completed drawing her boxes and fitted in names before turning the paper around to show Cathy. She was not surprised to see the name of Vincent at the top. Also on the list was Gabriel, Escobar, Virgil, Seigo, Brian, Kardin.

'I could marry the offspring of any one of these men but Virgil is the most closely allied with the Cult of the Golden Lion.'

'Virgil? I thought that was the man you were going to marry?'

'No Virgil is an acronym for Virgin Initiates Regnant in the Goddess of the Golden Lion.'

'Better you than me Merindia.'

'You have already married the offspring of Vincent. You are in the Cult in two ways already, through Edgar's family, and through marriage. Look, this story is endless and I can't tell you all of it in a lunch hour but next time we meet, I would love to share more.'

'I'd like that Merindia. Just one question? What is the name of the Goddess? I want to google the name so that I can be a little more knowledgeable when we meet again.'

'Cybele!, also known as the Magna Mater of Rome.'

'Sybil? Mama?'

Both women stared at Cilla who was so quiet and almost forgotten in the intensity of the conversation.

'What did you say Cilla?'

There was no response from the little girl. She continued to colour her picture and smile sweetly.

Cathy let it go. She could not however, ignore the lateness of the afternoon. She regretfully said goodbye to Merindia, refusing an offer of a drive.

'We're fine. A taxi will get us home just as quickly.'

Cathy took the paper with the chart on it. She was intrigued by the list and the way Merindia had put the names in boxes. On the way home she stared at the paper trying to see something beyond the obvious. Beside Gabriel, Seigo, Escobar and Brian, Merindia had marked a 'K'. These would be the names of the cult members whose lucrative trade was either owned or controlled by her father, now a reformed criminal. As she looked at the paper, Cathy wondered what a rehabilitated crime lord would do with vast illegal holdings. She sighed, smiling at Cilla who continued to stare at the beads on her new bracelet loving the shiny small stones.

* * *

Jacob, sitting in his small, comfortable office was also smiling at the picture of his little sister looking intently at a toy, a serene smile on her face. She had certainly captured his heart strings with her sweetness hidden behind a serious demeanour. It was just another thoughtful characteristic of his wife to send a photo so that he could share the moment. His subconscious mind had just returned from a peek at the troubling aspect of the enormous bird which hovered over him. The picture of Cilla was a welcome respite from his troubled thoughts.

Jacob became aware of his surroundings with great difficulty. His mind had wandered into an unknown distance, even as he tried to focus on the tasks he set for himself. He went through a quick review of where he had been. Only the ongoing image of the large bird remained clear. Once again, the spirit of the condor was able to supersede all else. He returned his attention to the message from Cathy, staring at the face of Cilla, happy and smiling at her new school. He looked at her closely wondering why she was different. In a flash of insight, Jacob realized that he had not seen her so happy before. Clearly she needed to get out more.

For the first time he considered that his mother may not have the stamina to raise the two young girls. Mea's illness had been quite a strain on the whole family. His mother was not as strong as she would have everyone believe. She took in the homeless girls because she had a kind heart, but not a physically good heart. No one knew or suspected that Mea would have been so ill. The life and death sickness took a heavy toll on his mother and yet it was Cathy who spent night after night at the hospital. Jacob felt a decision would have to be made soon. Perhaps he and Cathy would have to take on more responsibility for at least one of the girls by playing a more active role. If his mother faltered, his father would shift his focus to her leaving Cilla and Mea to others.

Jacob left the vision of full time fatherhood and returned to the troubling image of the condor. The computer screen in front of him was set to Google whatever information was available online. It revealed an interesting possibility. According to legend, the condor had been sacrificed ceremoniously by the western tribes to gather its power. From his own history Jacob understood how an animal totem was used to transfer the best qualities of its spirit to the worshippers. He was a product of such a transfer with his own leonine abilities. What the ancients had done, if the Google story held true, was to take the graceful, elegant bird and use it for sacrifice. None of its byproducts was wasted. The feathers were often applied to the body of a shaman or a chosen one or stitched together and worn as a mantle.

Even as he processed the information, Jacob simultaneously recognized that he would have to take the mantle of responsibility from his parents, not just for Cilla but also in the battles ahead. The message from the West in the form of the bird was clear. The herb burdock, which it carried in its mouth was a gauntlet demanding confrontation. The 'family' was gathering. Leadership would be challenged. Merindia's decision to marry Brian had a lot to do with it. Certainly her choice was leading to some complications.

Jacob could not regret the outcome of his actions which freed Kardin and therefore his daughter to live a different lifestyle. A battle for supremacy was the inevitable conclusion to the changing dynamics of an ancient organization whose history was merged with his. He would not invite a challenge but understood that if defending his family was needed, he was ready.


	5. Chapter 5

COGLV

Jacob left his office with a thoughtful and troubled sense of anticipation. He did not like the feeling of waiting impotently for a future uncertainty. He knew that whatever was coming he would rise to meet it with all his capabilities. He would have wished for a life of peace and happiness with his family. It seemed that history dictated otherwise.

He pushed open the door of the brownstone replacing his worried face with a cheerful smile. It was surprisingly quiet for the early evening. Usually his parents sat in the large living area where the girls would be playing. He went into the kitchen. Sue was busy preparing dinner. Mea was in the play room off the kitchen area. He greeted their housekeeper with appreciation for the wonderful smells emanating from the stove.

'I hope Cathy isn't cooking tonight. I think I'd like some of this.'

'You are asking for trouble Jacob. She's been home quite awhile. I am sure there something special waiting for you upstairs.'

'Is my Mother around?' he asked casually.

'She resting Jacob. Not feeling well today.'

'Anything I should be concerned about?'

'I'm concerned! She's been tired a lot lately. I don't like it. I think she should see her doctor.'

'I'll talk to her.'

Jacob retraced his steps and knocked on the door to his parent's bedroom. He heard a faint sound and opened the door. His mother lay on the bed. She was pale but composed.

'Is everything alright Mama?'

'I'm just tired Jacob. I feel my heart beating harder than normal.'

'Why didn't you say something? You should see your doctor you know.'

'I don't want to hear what he has to say.'

Jacob felt his own heart leap at her words. They contained an element of fear. He placed a hand on her allowing his senses to hear her body talk.

'Your heart is steady Mama but I don't think it's getting everything it needs to function.'

'I can't eat more. I can't do less. I don't want to live like an invalid.'

'That's just plain nonsense. You have been an invalid already. You are not going back there anymore. You've moved forward.'

Catherine grabbed her son's collar and pulled at it. 'That's just it Jacob. I don't want to go back. I am afraid. Sometimes I feel like that life is pulling me back.'

'Have you talked with Dad about how you feel?'

The look he received in response was enough. She would not worry his father.

'I'm pretty sure that when you and Dad made your vows, you promised to be honest with each other.'

'I want so much for us to just live without the past to haunt us.'

'Physically it is happening anyway. I feel that you are lacking something in your body. I don't believe your heart is any different than it was two years ago but it needs some nutrient.'

'Do you think that's all Jacob?'

'Yes.'

His simple confident response seemed to satisfy his mother. Catherine smiled. 'I'll call tomorrow.'

'No tonight. There's still time.'

Jacob relayed his thoughts to Sue before going upstairs to look for his wife. She sat at the computer in the study, Cilla on her lap, looking up information about the Magna Mater. Cathy welcomed her husband with a warm smile as he leaned over for a kiss.

'Me too! Brother 'cub.'

Cilla giggled enjoying her peck on the cheek. She jumped down from the chair and took Jacob's hand directing him towards a table so that he could see her drawings. He offered appropriate and nodding approval for her efforts before sitting down to share the day's excitement.

The little girl seemed reluctant to leave. Cathy apparently did not cook and the family joined together for a delicious meal in the large family kitchen. Catherine seemed better at supper time but said little. Vincent had not returned from below in time to eat with them. Jacob would have a word with him as soon as he could. Cilla continued to want Jacob and Cathy's company. She was allowed to stay up with them until bedtime.

In their living room Cathy and Jacob sat on the floor, choosing to spend their time with Cilla doing some yoga breathing as a way to help her learn self discipline. They avoided controversial subjects using instead characters understandable to her young mind to enhance her learning. With feet touching, they formed a diamond shape and crossed hands across the width of floor between them. Cilla was seated with her back to Cathy, mimicking her actions.

Before long Jacob was able to pick up messages from his sister, information he would not have solicited from her young body with his own powers. Flashes of her mother came into his vision. He had of course seen Jerrie, dead in the morgue but the visions he now received were of a vibrant woman, golden haired, a free spirit trapped by events beyond her control. The spiritual energy of the deceased hovered around her daughter.

Jacob tread carefully not sure of what an energy draw from the young body might entail for Cilla. He sought no information as he would from an adult but allowed the waves to flow into him. How far into the past he was seeing was unclear. Rather than break the spell he asked no questions of his source. They completed the breathing cycle and moved on to a wave motion between body and hands. Jacob was surprised, but should not have been by the power generated by their actions. After all, he and Cathy had done the exercise many times before but never with Cilla. Her minute energy added another dimension to the process.

When at last the ritual ended with a powerful inhalation and exhalation, they all sat silent from some time. Cilla reached up and kissed Cathy and Jacob in turn before announcing she was ready for bed.

'Please come Cat?'

Cathy smiled at her. 'I will. Be right back Jacob. I have something important to share with you.'

While Cathy was downstairs, Jacob relived what he had seen. Jerrie, Cilla's mother, had been a beautiful woman once. Her activities, as a teenager with the wrong crowd, sent her on a spiral downward. Rather than accept the life she had been given, she opted to use drugs as a way to block out some horror from her life. She accepted no responsibility for having numerous children. Her three older ones were in care of the state. Cilla and Mea came to her at the end of years of prostitution, even as she tried to find a way back to sanity.

* * *

Cathy found Jacob just where she left him, seated on the floor, his long legs stretched out before him. His head rested on the edge of the sofa, eyes closed. They opened immediately when he felt her presence. She sat on the carpeted floor, between his legs, leaned back against his shoulder and wiggled to find a comfortable spot. She sat quietly enjoying the feel of his arms around her, his strong thighs stretched along the length of hers and his breath in her hair.

'How did your lunch turn out today?'

'It was fun. You have taught me how to be a good friend. I hope Merindia and I can be close. We have a lot in common according to what she says.'

Cathy had no wish to get up and disturb this closeness she felt to Jacob. She also sensed some tension in him. The piece of paper could wait. 'How was your day? Or, do you have something else on your mind?'

'I am a little worried about Mama. She is tired and needs iron. I have pushed her to see the doctor.'

'Can't you make up a formula for her?'

'I can, but I need to know the cause. Only her doctor can make that determination.'

'I see.' Cathy paused, sensing something further. 'What else is on your mind?'

'Cilla.'

'I thought a lot about her today too. She is quite engaging but showing signs of awareness and knowledge. I think she needs more stimulation. It's a good time for her to go to school.'

'We may have to do more for her KitCat.'

'I know. I'm ready.'

The simple answer was reassuring. He knew Cathy would rise to the occasion if needed but they were young with a life ahead of them. Raising a child who was not related by blood would be a challenge for anyone.

'Thanks Cathy. I can't say more. You are one of a kind.'

She snuggled into him more. The soothing music from the stereo continued. Both were loath to shift but Cathy wanted to discuss the list of names and what it meant. Sensing the time passing she got up taking Jacob with her and returned to their computer room.

'What do you think of this list Jacob?'

He perused the names, touching each one, knowing intuitively that every family on the list held an incredible history. 'Virgil brings a lot of turmoil,' he announced at last.

'Is it going to get nasty?'

'It might. Are you worried? Is Merindia worried?'

'She seems supremely confident that Brian is right for her. It appears strange to me that she would want to marry a man so much older than herself but I see now that it would put her in better standing in the family dynamics. It seems that you and I are the next generation.'

'I hope that means we will be left alone for awhile. The battle is in my father's generation but he is interested in nothing except his family's well being. Let the others sort it out!'

Jacob sensed that would not be the case but he didn't want to worry his wife or parents. They discussed a few other issues before retiring to bed.

* * *

* * *

'How long have you been feeling this tired Catherine?'

I don't know. My days are too full to feel tired but my husband has not been sleeping well and therefore, I haven't either.' Catherine seemed disinclined to talk to the young man who faced her across the expanse of his desk. He had all the appropriate diplomas, his demeanour was calm and confident but she felt her insides tighten up at the thought of being examined and poked and prodded.

'According to your blood work, you are severely anemic.'

'What does that mean?'

'In the absence of poor dietary habits and obvious internal bleeding, you are not making enough iron to support your red blood cells which are the oxygen carrying capacity in your body.'

'Is that why I get short of breath so easily.'

'Yes and you have no iron reserves to fall back on.'

'So what do I need to take?'

'Not so easy. I need to find out why this is happening. I want you to come into hospital for a day or two so I can do some tests.'

'No!'

The doctor looked over at Sue. She had come with Catherine while Vincent stayed with the girls. The young man was a different doctor from the one who followed her closely after her ordeal. The neurologist had been pleased with her progress and recovery from the coma. This Internist had been recommended by Mitchell Spelnik, Mea's doctor. He may be brilliant but Catherine had no intention of allowing herself to be hospitalized ever again.

'I am willing to do some tests but they have to be done outside. I will not go into hospital.'

Dr. Gregory had heard about Catherine Wells. He understood she could be feisty and occasionally rigid but faced with her resistance he thought the warning had been understated.

'Catherine you are flirting with serious complications if this isn't sorted out quickly. You may need blood. You count is dangerously low. Your persistent heart murmur is stable but any additional strain could……'

'I have two small girls. They have already been abandoned once. I don't wish them to be alone again.'

'That can't be the only reason. You won't be able to help them at all if you collapse. It seems you are already feeling the effects of your anemia.'

'You have no idea what was done to me Doctor. I have tried to conquer this fear in me but it is overwhelming.'

'Catherine, I can't know what you experienced but I do know what is happening now. We need to do these studies as an in-patient. They will be done as quickly as possible.'

Catherine could feel the resolute nature of the doctor. She would not acquiesce without talking to Vincent. Any separation from him, even for a short time was unthinkable. She would have to enlist help from Jacob and Cathy. Catherine had known for weeks of an increasing weakness. Her night trip to the tunnel with Vincent a few days previously showed her just how much she had weakened. The long walk across the park and time spent in her husband's arms prevented her from being able to function the next day. Her energy had been spent doing actions which were normal. It had all been a good test of her strength and she failed miserably.

'Catherine it won't be for long. We will care for the children as you know.'

'We could probably reduce the time a little if you prepare for the tests at home. I will ask my secretary to provide you with our pre admit information sheet then we'll book you in…..as soon as I hear from you.' The doctor threw in the final amendment as a concession to making the hospital stay seem like a choice rather than a mandatory admission.

She returned home to find her husband pacing the floor. Mea sensing his anxiety was fussy in his arms.

'What did the doctor say?' he blurted out before she was hardly in the door.

She went on to explain as much as she could. Since neither understood the implications of anemia, they called Jacob on his cell phone.

He set aside his work and excused himself from the office with Oats' permission. It was already the end of another week. Jacob had done more than his share of the pending work. He left with a clear conscience. Cathy had taken Cilla with her to meet with Merindia. She would be back soon. Husband, wife and friend waited for the all the children to come home. As always decisions were to be made as a family.

* * *

Merindia and Cathy met at a coffee shop. It wasn't a scheduled or planned meeting. Cathy received a call from her new friend just minutes after she arrived home from the her early morning visit to the Sanctuary below. She didn't want to say no to an urgent summons but she was mindful that Vincent had not felt up to going out with Catherine. He opted to stay with the children but Cilla was not mollified and began to act up sensing trouble brewing. Cathy could see the tension and agreed to take Cilla with her, giving Vincent the opportunity to vent some of his frustration during Mea's afternoon nap.

She knew Merindia wouldn't mind Cilla's presence. Indeed, by the time they met, Cilla had settled and behaved just as well as she had the last time. The women, deep in discussion about the change of events in Merindia's life were not as solicitous of her needs but Cathy had been prepared and brought a book for her to read over juice and cookies.

'I don't think Edgar is going to last much longer. He took a turn for the worse last night. Brian and I have to be married before he dies.'

'Isn't that kind of dramatic?'

'Sounds like it. I know it's crazy but I have to do it this way. We are going to have a Justice of the peace come in and do the service at the condo. I need to get a dress.'

'Listen Erin can do that for you. She is amazing. Just bring the material below.'

'I will. I know you won't come Cathy but ask Jacob, if things are ok with his mother. I need his blessing.'

Cathy thought it was a strange comment but she nodded. 'I may come Merindia. The thought churns my stomach but I will. Do you have a date yet?' she asked wanting to avoid any further discussion on that subject until she could sort through her feelings.

'Probably Sunday if Brian can get the papers today.'

'As soon as that …wow! Lots to do before now and then.'

'Yes, so I'm gonna run, see what I can pick up at the fabric store and head below. Are you sure you don't mind me asking Erin.'

'I don't mind. I am sure she won't either.'

If she was honest with herself, Cathy was horrified by the sudden turn of events. She hoped for a chance to nurture the relationship long enough to dismiss any qualms about Brian or Edgar. Cousin and Grandfather. She wished for happier times. Even in death she could not forgive Edgar but with Jacob at her side she might be able to face him one last time, before his demise, knowing he was only one of her two known blood relatives.


	6. Chapter 6

COGLVI

Cathy returned home with a distressing sense of foreboding. She wasn't exactly certain why she offered to attend Merindia's nuptials but something else was driving her. Spending even an hour with Brian and Edgar brought a fluttering of butterflies to her solar plexus. She wondered what it was that drove her fear. Cathy had allowed anger to sustain her for years. What Brian did for Mea took away much of the simmering rage which bubbled beneath the surface of her skin. It didn't absolve Edgar. He was really the architect of her mother's unhappiness and ultimate downfall into prostitution.

Still, she felt it was time to put an end to the anger. Much of it was driven inwards. She had not been able to tell either Brian or Edgar her true feelings. Perhaps if she did, she could get on with her life, conscience clear.

As she sat in the taxi, Cilla was half asleep at her side, she thought of her mother and how innocent she had been when Frederick Raeburn ruined her life. She wanted to feel angry with him too but his last days, nursed by Lena, were horrible. Physically, he had faded away to nothing. He tried to make up for his weakness and cowardly spirit by embracing her at the end, declaring her as his daughter but it was too late. Edgar's hateful words to Lena and Cathy were able to override anything Frederick might have said.

Cathy shook her head and set aside her feelings. Thoughts of the two men always brought tension in her body and she had no wish to communicate anything to Cilla. The little girl already had a difficult day. The sense of anger remained despite all efforts to erase its toxicity from her soul. Her fears would be put to the test on Sunday. Even as she felt herself wanting to run, she was determined to face these demons. It would free her to be a better wife to Jacob. If any outside group was determined to attack the family, she felt a need to be strong enough to cope and not weighed down by her fears or her anger. She had always been her mother's protector. In her heart she hoped to support Jacob in whatever challenges came their way. The pressure she felt was enormous.

* * *

The somber faces of her family did nothing further to elevate her spirits. Cathy walked into a room of hunched shoulders. Even Vincent, known to pace back and forth when the situation was intense, sat head in hands. Everyone seemed defeated.

She glanced at Jacob and received a reassuring look. They had already discussed the possibility that his mother might encounter a problem at the doctor. His eyes did not indicate if it was life threatening but she waited to hear what they had to say.

'Cathy, I have to go into the hospital. I promised myself that if I ever got sick they would have to take me screaming and kicking into any institution.'

'You seem pretty calm right now. Does that mean you are resigned to it or you are not going at all?'

'I hadn't thought that far ahead. I suppose the threat of not being able to look after my family is enough to make me think about both sides. I don't want to feel so tired all the time. It has a ring of death.'

Cathy went over and sat beside her mother in law. She could feel resistance in every inch of her body. 'So it is fear that holds you back?'

'…of so many things.'

'What can we do to help you?'

Catherine smiled and took her daughter-in-law's hand. She tried to talk and was unable to articulate her real feelings. She stood up and looked around at her family and friend. Sue had tears in her eyes. Catherine understood the sadness. Sue had looked after Catherine as 'Gina' for years preserving her body for an unheard of return from the living dead. To lose it all…..

'I know how blessed I am to have had this second chance,' Catherine said almost reading the mind of her caretaker. 'I think I will not allow myself to be controlled by fear. I never have. Monday…' She nodded and went to her room.

Vincent remained silent. He seemed distracted and emotionally absent from the needs of his wife and family.

'Dad?'

'Your mother will do as she pleases Jacob, without a thought for what we are feeling.'

Jacob was surprised to hear the bitterness in his father's tone. He motioned for everyone to leave. Sue took the girls to prepare them for bed. Cathy offered to help leaving Jacob with his father.

'I have never heard you talk like that before. Is there something on your mind?'

Vincent made to get up. He didn't seem inclined to talk.

'You are not going to walk away from me. If I behaved in the same way you would not have hesitated to remind me of my obligations.'

'You were a child. You had to learn.'

'Now I am a man. Am I worthy of less respect from you than you expected of me?' Jacob stood in front of his father, not pushing a confrontation but hopeful of breaking the spell which seemed to hold and divide his parents.

Vincent turned away from Jacob's intense stare. The sun was setting, sending evening shadows through the front window. He walked over to the ledge and looked out watching people strolling along the sidewalk, enjoying the warm summer evening.

'It isn't all about Mama is it? Why are you worrying?'

'I feel the pressure mounting. They are out there waiting to catch us at our most vulnerable moment. I don't know what they want. I have prepared space below to hide us when they come. If your mother is ill, we may not be able to get below.'

Jacob realized that his father was still caught up in the message from his dream.

'You do recognize that we are not involved in any of the criminal activity. What could they want from us? These thugs crave money, power, territory and access. We have nothing to offer them.'

'Do you seriously believe that?'

'I do.' Jacob held his ground and did not flinch from the challenging question.

'It seems to me there is more than criminal activity in this. I worry about the '_family_' aspect of it. We have talked about it since our trip to California. Why does it not matter to you all of a sudden? Haven't you hinted that we are in the middle of a family war? The criminal activities represent a means of getting money. There is another power aspect to it Jacob and we are not prepared for the toll this could take on our own family.'

'What you have said is partly true. I am aware of what Kardin wanted. He knew about it and challenged me for the formula, just as Edgar did. They, _whoever they are_, would have to want the same thing. Any other power we have is not transferable.'

'This formula, why is it so important?'

'If you add it to another compound it becomes better. I told you this before. Remember you had an experience with Pater? He was making a very powerful drug and it was killing people.'

'Yes, I remember. Your mother was involved with those deaths and trying to find the culprit.' He turned from his contemplation of the scenery beyond the window. 'Paracelsus was a master of so many things. Why couldn't it have been to the good?'

'He had too many other influences in his life. As I learn more about this history of ours I am amazed. He could have been, an immense power in the world, similar to what Kardin was. Perhaps even more with his skills.'

'And I would have been there beside him.'

'Dad, I don't think you would have had the heart for this, no matter what. Anyway, if you had been beside him it might have altered his drive towards evil.'

'I don't know son. The nurture part of my life with Father was powerful. It helped me to rein in the anger I inherited from Pater.' Vincent stood silent for some minutes, imagining what life might have been like. He shrugged and shook his head, the golden mane brushing his shoulders. Jacob waited.

'Do you think that this formula will help your mother?'

'It will Dad. I just need for Mama to find out the cause of this loss of iron from her body. I don't know enough yet to make that determination. Let the doctor do his work and then I will do mine.'

'You seem confident.'

'I see a need for Mama to find her own way through a challenge to her internal strength and let go of her fears. She has many that are related to her own experiences. We can't negotiate them for her. We have to just trust that she will see her past in context of what is today, her reality.'

Vincent was stunned by Jacob's comment. It held such maturity and understanding. He simply nodded and went to find his wife. The fear remained but not for his wife.

* * *

Much later Jacob and Cathy finally had a chance to sit down and discuss the events which seemed to plague their lives.

'Was Cilla unhappy to day?'

'Yes, I think Dad was just very jumpy and uncertain. I can see that when your mother falters, he seems to lose his way.'

'No kidding. I know they are both struggling to adjust to life together. What makes it so funny is that they are trying to spare each other from hurt. In the end their love draws them apart rather than together.'

'How do you know so much Jacob?'

'Because we are in the same position. They have a long history, just like we do, but it wasn't spent together either. We struggle sometimes too.'

'Not tonight. I refuse to fight with anyone, especially not you.'

'Is that an invitation?'

'No, it is the opening for a discussion about Sunday.'

'Sunday?'

'Yes, the wedding is Sunday.'

Jacob sat bolt upright in bed. 'Are you serious?!'

Cathy went on to relay the information from Merindia. She added, with some trepidation, her desire to go with him. The thought still gave her butterflies but she refused to back down and allow her own fears to override the guidance of her intuition. Jacob did not argue or try to change her mind.

'Well for better or worse, we are in it.'

'The choice of words?'

'I am getting in the spirit of a wedding.'

'Jacob what does all this family stuff mean. Does it make sense to you? We didn't talk much about the list of names or this Goddess in the past. I need to understand it better.'

'For some strange reason, I have not been able to travel back. Perhaps that is just a place where none of my direct line was involved. Cults go back for years and hang on to rituals whether they make sense or not. As a lion cult we would latch on to any deity or ritual which would fit our desire to retain the animal's spirit and nature. The pictures of the Goddess Cybele showed her with golden lions driving her chariot. They were her protector. I can see how our people would have been drawn to her, developing the characteristic of guardian.'

'Is it myth or truth Jacob?'

'We can take myth and make it a truth in our lives if we wish and the reverse is also true. I don't know much about this Goddess but I do know there were men who sacrificed themselves in her honour. They were called Galli.'

'Merindia hinted as much too. Apparently our 'family' drew the parallel of protecting a betrothed through a male sacrifice. If that's true then Brian should kill himself to save his fiancée.'

'Well he's going to marry her. Maybe it's the same thing.'

'You are kidding me, right?'

'Listen Cathy….it was no sacrifice to marry you. In fact, I think I died and went to heaven…well maybe that is sacrifice but I am not complaining.'

'I can see you are about to tie yourself up in knots. You seemed to have stepped out of the fog. Be careful that the twine you are unraveling isn't going around your neck.'

Jacob laughed. He was indeed feeling better. The fear, like his father's own was still simmering beneath the surface. Somehow, his wife was able to help him put things in perspective and bring out the very best from him. As he reached for her warmth to stoke his rising ardour he hoped his parents could find some common ground to sort through their tensions.

* * *

'Catherine?'

'I'm awake Vincent.'

'Catherine, I don't know what to say.' Vincent fell on his knees at the bedside waiting for his wife to roll over on her side and visually acknowledge his presence.

'You don't have to say anything. My fears are getting the better of me and I think yours are too.'

'Surely we should be able to talk about them?'

'We should.'

'I thought, my love, that I had a clear philosophy of death. I believed in its sweetness to take away pain. When my challenges were to my strength I was able to cope better because I knew I could fight back. Now, the challenge is to the heart of everything I love. To lose you again is unthinkable.'

'I am not going anywhere.'

'But you said the Doctor wanted you in hospital?'

'Tests only. I am not afraid of illness….just the fear of being at the mercy of ….'

'I think I understand the difference.'

'What troubles you Vincent?'

'The fulfillment of my dream lies on the horizon of our lives. Jacob makes it seem insignificant but he does that to protect me…all of us. He has concerns.'

'Why don't you trust his judgment?'

'He is my son. I should protect him.'

'Vincent. He is a man and one who is really capable. I watch him every day, maturing, learning, doing things beyond what I expect of him. It is time for us to allow him to be.'

'He told me the same thing. I have to trust that he will ask if he needs help but he can't quiet my fears.'

'No, we have to work on this ourselves. Surprisingly, we are always trying to protect each other. It works against our love.'

Vincent stood up and removed his clothes. He climbed into bed and gathered his wife gently in his arms, holding her close.

'When I am like this with you, my fears are stilled.'

'Vincent would you have told me what was bothering you?'

'Not if I thought you were ill. I felt sad that we went out the other night and I allowed myself to ….'

'Oh please don't say it. I wanted our love to be expressed. I needed to feel you, as part of me.'

'But you are…'

'Tired. That doesn't stop me being a wife. It just means I need to rest more and take better care of myself.'

'Catherine, I hope this is just some simple thing which can be fixed easily.'

'Me too!'

The conversation was helpful to husband and wife. They fell silent in the quiet of the room allowing the dark to hide their anxiety from each other and the world. Vincent sighed, not in anticipation of sleep but acceptance of the things as they were.


	7. Chapter 7

COGL VII

The butterflies did not pass away as the hour of the hasty wedding drew near. Cathy and Jacob both woke up with a sense of foreboding. The previous day, Jacob told his father of their plans. Vincent wasn't happy about it. Nothing he had seen or heard from Edgar Raeburn in the past was reassuring. Vincent reminded his son about their previous struggles. Jacob declared that he was able to look after himself. Vincent had nodded, resigned to the fact that his son was both grown up and capable. He simply admonished Jacob to be careful.

Cathy, had gone down to the Sanctuary the previous day to ensure that there were no repercussions with Erin. Anticipating anything, she found Erin perched in front of the sewing machine, a happy smile on her face.

'It's done Cathy. She was very easy to measure and drape,' was all she said. If Cathy hoped to get a glimpse of the dress, she was disappointed. Thankful that Erin had been up to the task, she returned home still wondering what the next day would hold. Jacob, struggled to quell any negative thoughts but could not prevent himself wondering what would be unleashed.

Unable to stay in bed and heartened by the Sunday morning sun, they both got up and left the house for an early morning walk in the park. They agreed not to discuss the wedding or any possible outcomes. They spoke a little about Cilla and Catherine, trying to find solutions to the upcoming problems. If Catherine had any issue which would be serious enough to keep her in hospital or render her incapable of caring for the girls, Jacob would have to change their status. He contemplated paying a visit to Marcus, their natural father and see what thoughts he had. An adoption could not be finalized until his incarceration was over. Catherine, Vincent and Jacob were merely guardians of the little girls until their father could be released from prison. Jacob voiced his concerns to Cathy as they walked hand in hand.

'Do you think he will ever want them back Jacob?'

'Since he didn't want them in the first place it's hard to say. We have to assess as we go along. The drug detox was hard on him.'

'I wonder if he had any remorse about killing Jerrie?'

'I would say he did but who knows the mind of someone so out of touch with reality?'

'It would be terrible for the girls to have to return to that lifestyle Jacob.'

'It's not for awhile yet. I think it might be a good idea to check in and see how he is. We have at least five more years. Do you want to come with me? It's quite a trip.'

'I'll think about it.'

The couple returned home. The house was quiet. They went upstairs to get ready for the wedding. Both wished they could feel happy about attending an event which had been such a treasure in their own lives.

* * *

'Are you sure you don't want me to wait?'

'No we'll call Rob. I'm not sure how long or what the service will entail.'

Jacob and Cathy were dropped off at the exclusive condominium building uptown which was owned by Edgar Raeburn. He occupied an entire upper floor. The penthouse suite had its own elevator, doorman and security guard. Jacob and Cathy had already been vetted. They were welcomed at the front door and escorted to the suite with discreet courtesy.

Gold and black were the colours for the wedding. Merindia had asked them to dress formally, despite the mid-afternoon ceremony. Jacob wore a black suit and Cathy wore a gold dress which she purchased years before. The simple style was elegant and timeless. She had been unable to wear it until recently, when her weight loss allowed the style to fall more naturally over her less curvaceous body.

They were greeted at the door by a servant in an odd suit who bowed politely and showed them into the living room. Cathy sighed. She and Jacob both had negative memories of any previous visits. Unable to relax, they stood near the panoramic window overlooking Manhattan. She turned at the sound of Brian's voice.

'Cathy, Jacob, thanks for coming.'

Cathy let out an involuntary gasp. This was not the Brian she knew. The sophisticated, well dressed style was evident but the sly, smug look which had characterized him all but disappeared. His hair though still blonde, was much longer than she had ever seen it and the lines of worry around guarded eyes were gone. His face had an open and honest look. He appeared much younger than his 40 years and far more at peace.

He did not extend a hand but waited for Cathy to lead. She knew immediately that he had indeed changed and her face softened but she offered no part of herself to him. Jacob and Brian shook hands.

'I know I look different,' he acknowledged turning back to Cathy. 'My fiancée had much to do with my physical and emotional changes and Jacob, of course, had a lot to do with my mental change. I don't expect you to forgive me easily but I am grateful that you came today. I am especially appreciative that you are here for Holly. Because of her father's lifestyle, she has never been able to make or keep friends for an extended length of time.'

'Holly?' she queried when surprise faded and voice returned. 'I thought she just made up that name.'

'No, it is her name. Merindia is the family name and the one she uses for other reasons.'

'I see.' Cathy didn't see at all. An understanding of 'the family' eluded her. If Jacob couldn't explain it to her, she had no hope of working it out on her own.

They were introduced to another man. He was dressed formally in black. 'This is Castor Pollocks, our wedding officiant.'

He shook hands with Jacob who laughed lightly. 'Are you aware that….?'

'Oh yes…I am aware. My mother was an astrologer. She waited for a man to come along with the right name. My sisters and I are all children of the sign. My **twin **sisters are named Gem and Nini. My mother was relentless.'

Jacob chuckled at the story. The tall man shook hands with Cathy peering at her intently. He smiled politely before commenting, 'may I say you are a beautiful representative of Cybele.'

Cathy drew back a little. 'How do you know that?'

'You are dressed in gold and we are here to celebrate her.'

Cathy nodded in response. She was still at a loss. There were just a few other people there. It was very quiet. Edgar was nowhere to be seen. They were served light drinks while they both observed the small gathering. Cathy kept her eye on Brian. She was no longer wary of him but he had a curious look. It took a while before she realized that he bore an incredible resemblance to Jacob. '_Shouldn't surprise me,'_ she thought. _They are related_.

Brian soon approached them again. 'We asked everyone to come early. I hope you are both being well taken care of?' Jacob and Cathy nodded in response. 'Cathy, if you are able, Grandfather would like to see you before the ceremony.'

Cathy's hand found Jacob's. He squeezed gently to reassure her. They had discussed the possibility of a face to face with her grandfather. He left it up to her whether she would acquiesce. After a brief hesitation she whispered 'yes' and followed Brian.

'I know what a challenge this is for you Cathy. So does Gramps. He does not want to hurt you.'

'Anymore?'

'Yes'

Brian tapped on the door lightly before opening it. He did not go in with Cathy but allowed her to face him alone.

'Come in child and sit down.'

'I am no longer a child.'

'Compared to my nearly ninety years you have a great deal of youth to enjoy.'

The room was ornate. Cathy saw a comfortable chair near the king sized bed. Edgar was propped up on pillows. Dotted around the room were artifacts of all kinds. Some appeared religious, some seemed sinister. A painting of a woman dominated one wall. It looked quite old. The room smelled of incense. She returned her gaze to the old man. He seemed short of breath. His colour was pale and the lips were tinged blue but his voice was still commanding.

The survey of her surroundings didn't take long but Edgar waited for her undivided attention.

'Catherine, I want you to know that I am deeply sorry for the hurt I have caused you and your mother.'

Cathy frowned. She did not expect an apology.

'You are right to be suspicious of me. I admit that everything I did was perpetrated under rules set long before I was born.'

'You could have softened those rules and become more humane if you wished. Haven't you done that now?'

'You are indeed my granddaughter. Stick to your beliefs but know that we don't all have choices.'

It was a gentle rebuke. Cathy knew the truth of his words. She had sometimes said as much to her mother in her youthful rebellious days, blaming Lena for having to live her life on the edge of its norms.

'Why did you want to see me?'

'To apologize, to tell you a story and to give you something. Go over to my bureau. You will find a box in the top drawer. I want you to take it home and study it along with your young husband. Both of you will find much to interest you.

Cathy withdrew the black and gold box from the drawer. It was heavy. There was a gold string tied around the middle of it. She undid the bow and opened it slowly. Inside was a large book. The cover was decorated with an ornate gold design. Two lions flanked a woman who was holding the reins to a chariot. The imprint was pure gold.

'The cover is our insignia. Inside the book is your family history. Don't open it now. There will be much for you to research later but I want to talk with you before the wedding. I will not be able to do so after. Listen carefully Catherine to what I have to say.' Before he began, fingers shaking, Edgar wrapped a piece of 0xygen tubing across his face and around his ears. Part of it rested at the base of his nostrils. There was a noticeable improvement in his colour. A few deep breaths, added relief to his anxious and tense shoulders.

* * *

'Years ago, a group of men used to meet at my home in New Jersey, misfits from the mainstream of life. We had one thing in common. We were all descendants of an incredible family who lived and practiced an ancient form of ritualized hommage to our lion ancestry. John Pater was the most senior and the most direct descendant of us. Our cult centered on the Goddess Cybele who was part of the Roman culture long before the birth of the Christian Christ. I will not have time to address all our practices. It is detailed in depth in the book. What is important for you to know now is that cults are not unusual. There are many Christian cults as well but it is how we presented ourselves to the world which made us unacceptable.

There was already a criminal element to our family and it just worsened as our descendants were ostracized first from Roman society, then later France, Britain until we settled in Ireland. Pater was very much involved with the magical arts, as I was, but many of us followed our unofficial leader Phillip Cassias who had vast holdings in the illegal realm. We all craved the money or power or both. And yet, Pater was different from us. He wanted the power of control. His Abramalin formula had the ability to perform magic and miracles but he could not get along with the others.'

Edgar paused and took a few deep breaths, replenishing his lungs. An oxygen from a tank out of sight on the other side of the bed appeared to provide an ongoing source. Cathy, who stood up to offer assistance, resumed her seat at a signal from his hand. He continued, showing no dificulty with memory.

'Where we are today, as a cult, is slowly dwindling. We have lost our ability to find partners and mate. The need to reproduce with the right mate sets aside the desire for love. There is no cohesion in our cult and we are in danger of losing those rituals which held us together as Protectors of the Goddess. Brian and Holly, you and Jacob are among the last and you have the least knowledge of who we are. Jacob and Holly are the perfect representitives of the Goddess and her consort.

'Is this a religion?'

No, this is culture and has nothing to do with faith. We can believe in any God we choose but rituals belong to ancient cultures. We just happen to be part of this one. Our ancestors moved out of Egypt, travelling far and wide, seeking areas where they could live, holding the spirit of the Lion as their amulet for strength.'

'I don't get it.'

'You are not alone my child. Hard to believe that there are those who live perfectly happy outside of the mainstream. Gypsies do. What a history they have. To give you an analogy, Imagine the difference between Santa Clause and the celebration of the birth of the Christian Jesus. They are interconnected but one is religion and one is culture.

'I can see those differences.' Despite her anger and resentment Cathy was more fascinated by the information than she cared to admit.

'In our cult we celebrate the gifts of the Goddess and ritualize our thanks for her protection by being guardians of her treasures. Like other ancient cultures which glorify the male of the species we have lost sight of the practical needs of keeping a cult strong. In doing this, we have left fewer and fewer women to bear the sons and even fewer members of the broader family to provide wives for those men. We all wanted to have the glorious son like Vincent or the immortal eight. Our cousin Kardin was the smartest one. He could see that a woman would hold all the cards. Our Holly is a spectacular representitive of the cult but the scarcity of others like her has set us on a collision course with the few remaining members of the _family_. If you ask me what I am grateful for, it would have to be that you are already safe with your husband. I am happy that I did not have to bargain my daughter to marry the right person.

And...... if you ask me what I would hope to save in all of my world, it would not be the prestige, the money or the power. It would be the love of our Goddess who bestows her grace on us. Look how many years and how many relationships I have wasted or lost in the desire for power and yet today my grandson will marry the current queen of our cult.'

Edgar looked sadly at his abandoned granddaughter. He shook his head and looked away into the distance. Regret filled his voice as he resumed talking.

'I have committed many sins Catherine. I wanted eight sons and got two. Both of them failed to be the crowing glory of my life. Edgar lost himself in booze. Frederick failed to live up to his birthright. When Brian was born, he looked to be the golden child. I hoped that he would someday be the redemption of my life along with his siblings but he failed to become the man I hoped and his sisters were not valued at all by me.'

'Sisters? Where are they? I didn't know he had sisters.'

'Ah child....he doesn't know either. Age and sickness have loosened my tongue. After his mother Bronwyn left, I sent the girls away. Brian was too young to remember.'

'Why did she leave?'

'Edgar was brutal to her and I did nothing to help. Three children in three years was just too much for a teenager. I feel like she is alive and yet I know she must be dead. I think she waits for me at the bottom of our worlds to confront me and my sins.'

'Worlds?' Cathy was confused. She could not imagine that Brian had sisters. They had been given away! Her thoughts ran to his mother. She was a young girl who must have been overwhelmed. Cathy knew that both Edgar and Frederick had very young mothers of their own and they, in turn, sought young women. Her own mother had been barely old enough to know her mind when she was seduced by Frederick. Lena had been left to wander the streets alone and pregnant. Prostitution was her only means of survival. Cathy wished she had known this history much earlier. Her mind came back to Edgar's words.

'My belief is that on death we travel to the eighth world. Here we begin our ascent upwards undergoing the eight rituals of detoxification and purification before we can re-enter this life.

'Reincarnation?'

'In our own way...yes. Catherine, I can talk no more. You will have questions. The answers are in the book. I will die after Brian and Holly take their vows. Stay close to them. Holly will be here soon.'

Cathy realized that she was being dismissed. Despite the oxygen, Edgar had depleted his last resources. She went to the bed, staring at the man who was responsible for much of her unhappiness. He had not given her one thing to make her life less miserable. Even as she heard his words of regret, they did not move her. It was his frailty which touched something inside of her. She put her hand on his and felt his fingers close around her own.

'Thank you,' he whispered.

Cathy moved slowly towards the bedroom door and opened it cautiously wondering if she had entered another plane of existence. A young man waited on the other side. He nodded at her but said nothing. She strolled down the hall with the box in her hand oblivious to the activity in front of her. She was dazed by much of what Edgar had told her. Brian and Jacob were talking together. She was struck again by their resemblance. Brian walked forward to greet her.

'Holly is downstairs. Can I ask you to stand with her? Jacob will stand with me.'

'Brian this is all surreal to me. I still don't know what's going on.'

'Cathy, I am going to marry Holly. She has asked that you stand with her. Nothing more.'

She nodded too bemused to argue. Castor Pollocks, looking official in some long black gown, stood with his back facing the panoramic window. Jacob smiled at her and moved to one side of the officiant. Cathy stood opposite to her husband. Everyone faced the corridor which led to the elevator and waited. Soft music played in the background. Brian positioned himself at the edge of the corridor. Everyone seemed to hold their breath waiting for the bride to appear.

When the elevator door opened and she and her father stepped forward there was an audible gasp from everyone present. Cathy was no longer certain if the world she was in had any basis in reality. The Holly who appeared, bore no resemblance to the Merindia who invited her to the wedding.


	8. Chapter 8

COGL VIII

Everything seemed to take on a hue. Sharp colours mingled with muted tones everywhere on the stunning outfit. As she stared at the woman approaching her waiting groom, Cathy was struck dumb. She glanced at Jacob, hoping for a bolster to her courage. He seemed to see nothing unusual but there was an answering shrug to her quick glance. They watched as Brian bowed deeply before his bride. He shook hands with Kardin who was rather resplendent in gold.

It was however, the bride who held everyone`s attention. She was dressed in the garb of her native India. She wore a white top and matching pants called a salwar and kameez. The ensemble was fitted to her upper body and draped so as to fall freely in the front and back. As Cathy watched her walk, she saw similarities to her own dress. The partitions were paneled shaped down the length her body to the knees. High heeled gold sandals completed the ensemble. The material was encrusted with jewels and embroidered designs at the edges. The entire outfit shimmered with every movement. The white headscarf looked as light as gossamer, glistening with threads of silver and gold embedded within . Jewels of all kinds, ranged up and down her arms, gold being the apparent predominant embellishment. She moved with exquisite grace. Her head piece rested in soft waves around her face. It too was decorated with more of the gems seen everywhere. Below the beautiful head piece, was seen a mop of golden curls. Cathy had to look more than twice to see if the face beneath the unaccustomed decoration was indeed Holly Merindia.

_Where did she get those golden curls_, thought Cathy who watched the actions of bride and groom with fascination. The whole scene before her eyes bemused her. She knew that a year or two ago she would have run out the door wondering if madness had overtaken everyone. Now she knew and understood that she belonged to something beyond the everyday and at one time in her ancient past she had been in the same position as Holly. She could feel Jacob's worry. She glanced again across the small space and managed a reassuring smile. She didn't know what she needed to do but was prepared to support this astonishingly beautiful woman who was about to marry the man of her choice. If nothing else, she understood love.

It was expected that Holly would walk towards their marriage officiant on the arm of her groom but she walked past him and left him to walk behind her. It was clear that this ceremony would not follow the rules or rituals that normally enthralled wedding guests.

When she reached the tall man in black, she turned and smiled at Cathy. 'Thank you for being here for me. I hoped you would. All I ask is that you hold my box for me as I perform my tasks.'

Cathy nodded in response then said 'I will' in case she needed to be heard.

The officiant began with a chant. Hol-a-lea he said eight times. When he was done he looked at Brian, still standing behind her, and asked 'do you wish to enter the temple of the Goddess and become her servant?'

'I do.'

'Do you, Diosa, wish to allow your servant to enter your temple and be your protector?'

'Only if he is cleansed and makes the sacrifice expected of him.'

'Do you wish to make this sacrifice?' Pollocks asked with all seriousness.

'I do.'

What followed was both heart rending and tender. A house servant approached with two boxes. They were both gold and black, top and bottom in opposite shades. Cathy was given the gold topped one and Jacob received the black topped one. Holly turned and went to Cathy to open hers. Inside she removed a long black ribbon. Brian removed his jacket and knelt in front of his bride. He rolled up his left sleeve.

Holly wrapped the ribbon around his upper arm. Brian indicated his wish for Jacob to come forward with his box. Jacob opened the box and held it in front of Brian who pulled out a small dagger with a pearl handle. The ribbon around it was also black. He handed the small knife to Holly and bent his head before raising his arm. With a swift downward movement she cut the flesh of his inner arm. Brian did not wince. It was quite a small cut but with the tourniquet on above it, a small steady stream of blood was soon evident. The injured groom lowered his arm and watched as the flow trickled down his arm. Everyone observed intently as the leading red dot headed for his fingers. There seemed to be much anticipation of which finger would be the final exit of the first drop of blood from his hand. Clearly each finger had some significance. The middle finger carried the day. As the drop reached the tip he turned his hand over to allow the blood to drop in the centre of the front panel of Holly's dress.

'Your life together is to be lived with the purification of the third world. Servant, do you wish to now enter the temple of the Goddess?'

'I am cleansed and my heart is pure. If she will have me to be her servant and protector, I will enter.'

She turned then to Jacob with a surprising request.

'I wish you to release your kinsman from his work and allow him to enter my temple where he may serve and protect me. He is cleansed and purified. Will you allow him freedom?'

' I will.'

Holly motioned Cathy to come forward and open the box. She took a ring from the box, a bag of seeds and a gold ribbon. She removed the black ribbon and placed the gold one over the still oozing wound.

Brian who had remained on his knees throughout, kneeled even lower to rest his forehead on her feet. He raised his left hand to receive a ring. Holly placed the ring on his middle finger over the trail of blood. She opened the bag and removed a few almonds. She gave some to Brian and ate some herself. In that moment Cathy, who had read the story of Cybele, understood that this ceremony was a re-enactment of the devotion and homage paid to the Goddess by her Galli. She smiled and relaxed.

'Rise my servant and protector. Be with me always.'

Brian was finally able to get to his feet. He took the hand of his bride and turned to face Jacob, then her father before returning to face Castor Pollocks. To Cathy's surprise, the minister then proceeded to perform a traditional wedding ceremony with the typical exchange of vows and rings.

In familiar territory, with the traditional vows read aloud she felt comfortable and allowed herself to shed a few tears, happy as always to participate in a wedding. She had never in her life been part of the ritual until the wedding of her in laws, followed by her own, and then this one. Terry's wedding would come later in the summer. Each one was different and each service brought her closer to valuing anew the commitment involved. She and Jacob signed the register as witnesses and offered their congratulations to the happy couple.

After the official part of the service, the happy couple made their way to Edgar's room. Despite his near death state he smiled and welcomed them to his bedside. Grasping their hands, he offered a short blessing admonishing them to be mindful of their responsibilities. 'I will be gone by morning, my children and my sins will follow me. Take heed and live well and true to the beliefs of our ancestors. Go and enjoy yourselves. I need to make peace with my creator.'

The fun part of the ceremony was subdued but before the food and drinks were served, Holly and Cathy had some time alone. There was to be a dress change.

'If I had a traditional Indian wedding, I would have changed my dress several times during the course of the evening. Maybe someday it will happen but not now.' As she spoke she requested help removing the white kameez with its blood stain. She laid it carefully on the bed. She took a red and gold ensemble from the closet. Yards and yards of material hung over a hanger. A beautiful embroidered choli top slipped easily over her shoulders. Cathy was fascinated by the stain on the beautiful white material.

'I have to produce one of my own,' Holly stated matter of factly.

'I see why you said you have to be a virgin. I must say it was an incredible ritual.'

'Did you get the symbolism?'

'It took awhile, but I did. I read the myth surrounding Cybele. The Galli, it said, had to be circumcised or emasculated to serve the Goddess. I am sure what you did today was preferable to what was done then.' The women laughed a little at the devotion of men who served the Goddess in ancient Rome. It wasn't long before Cathy became serious again.

'Holly, there is so much I don't understand about what's happening. Right now I am worried. What does the future hold for you and us? Seems like there is always something lurking in the background.'

Holly stopped winding the beautiful red material around her body and looked directly at Cathy. 'There is turbulence ahead. I can't deny it but I also don't want to think about it. This day has been wonderful and I have accepted its limitations. Let me give myself to my groom..... and my servant and protector.' Holly giggled girlishly and finished the endless ties and folds involved in putting on a Sari.

'Then and only then will I think about the future,' she said tucking in the last fold.

She looked beautiful. The black wig which had been a part of her life and kept the unusual golden curls well hidden, was back in place. 'I was too much of a target here and back home. The hair marked me from birth because both my parents are dark. Only Brian will see me without it from now on.' She thanked Cathy for filling in the breech of an attendant once again and hugged her deeply.

When Holly made her way back to the living room people gasped at the beauty of her outfit. Only the traditional clothes marked her differences as a newly wed. She enjoyed herself as any bride would. At the end of a successful evening, she laughingly made her way to the bedroom to begin her married life.

Cathy and Jacob headed home. Both refused to speculate about the future. They had a happier time than expected. The box containing Cathy's family history was held securely in her hands. She and Jacob looked forward to reviewing its contents but not before they spent some time with Vincent and Catherine to relay the events of the day. They retired fairly quickly and left their parents talking.

'The children looked as if they had a good time Vincent.'

'Yes, although they seemed surprised by some of the actions and rituals but to each his own. I don't quite understand it all. I admit that I was worried Catherine. But...they are alright.'

'Did you feel anything strange this afternoon? I didn't know if I was just worried about Cathy or Jacob but it was a strange sensation.'

'I did. It felt like a wind passed over me. I know Father is alright but it had the feeling of a death. I am not going to dwell on it. You are my primary concern. Catherine have you decided yet?'

'I am going in Vincent. I admit that the fatigue is making me useless. I hate it more than my fear of hospitals and doctors. Tuesday will be the day. Tomorrow I plan to do some preliminary tests and then go in early the following morning. Have I been too stubborn?'

'I believe Catherine that you must process things in your own way. I don't want to lose you ever. If this time in hospital keeps you safe and healthy then its importance cannot be underestimated. I will watch over you while you are there.'

'And the girls?'

Cathy will help out. We can get one of the helpers from above and Sue will insist on managing the house in your absence.'

'She does anyway. With more purpose now, but she has always managed my environment for me.'

Vincent chuckled. 'I never thought about it. I suppose she does.'

Vincent cuddled his wife close to him and settled for sleep.

* * *

On the other side of town, Holly and Brian, who chased everyone away, consummated their marriage with a happy heart. Much as they would have liked to linger in bed and share more of the intimacy which they hoped would characterize their marriage, they could not. Once their duty was done to the dictates of their culture, heart and love, they made their way to the master bedroom. Edgar had removed his oxygen source. He had no wish to live longer. Each breath was a torture, prolonged by the constant oxygen. Held securely in the arms of his grandson he passed quietly into Summerland, the sweet voice of his new granddaughter singing an Irish blessing in honour of the most recent ancestors.

Everything was arranged for the moment to be honourable to a man who late in life, found the truth of love. He died with much regret but he hoped to make amends in the after life.

* * *

The following morning, Catherine declined any offers of help from her son and daughter in law. Rob was available to help her. She left early to go to the lab for her preliminary tests and returned home quickly so that Cathy could go below to the sanctuary. Vincent also went below to check on Father. The sense of foreboding which hung over him the previous night could not be dispelled. He wanted to ensure that all was well in the tunnel. He couldn't imagine how the passing of Edgar would have any impact on him. The old man had been a contemporary of his biological father. In his mind, this was enough to dismiss him entirely as a man unworthy of more than a brief thought.

Jacob was well aware of his father's feelings. He said little more about Edgar beyond a mention of the passing. Jacob was beginning to be concerned that his ability to see past events was leaving him. He was not able to do anything more than sense that the human, whose spirit had come to him as the condor, was nearby. Whether it would bring great gifts or major trouble was unclear. He knew Merindia's marriage would signal some change. The gallant youth in him pictured an invading army with him as a goliath but the idea of such an incursion into modern day Manhattan seemed farfetched. He considered that Virgil would be cunning and sophisticated. He may not even be looking to assault the Wells family. It might be all about Merindia. Jacob hoped that she and Brian would be very careful.

He arrived at work to find that his full attention would be needed on the job. He could also see that it would be a long day. Oats had numerous cases needing attention. There were two meetings arranged with the DA regarding outstanding cases.

'Take your pick Jacob. It's all the same to me.'

'If you don't mind, I'm sticking close to the office today. I'll run through the dockets.'

Oats frowned but didn't press Jacob for the explanation which longed to be asked. Oats was a busy man and welcomed the help his young defender would be capable of during the course of a day. 'I don't mind. You can take any pile you like off my desk.'

The look he sent in the direction of the biggest pile was not lost on Jacob. He took it all and headed to his desk, determined to stay there until the end of the day.


	9. Chapter 9

'Jacob, I know you said you didn't want to be disturbed but the DA is on the line and Oats is out.'

'Can you take a message?'

'No, he really wants to speak with you. It's Kevin Byley.'

Jacob felt a momentary sense of fear. It was really just a surge in the feelings he had been trying to suppress for days. His gut felt unsettled. The inability to access anything historic on which to base his actions continued to elude him. He sighed before agreeing to take the call.

Jacob listened intently to the young prosecutor. They had worked together on the case which involved the death of Mea and Cilla's natural mother. The two men liked and respected each other since that time. Jacob had been informed unofficially that the girls could not be located after the untimely death of their mother. Kevin had given Jacob a chance to find the girls before bringing murder charges against their father. It turned out that Jerrie had hidden the children in the park cubby hole, a semi safe place for prostitutes to hide their kids while they were working. Unfortunately those women who were to watch over the girls abandoned them leaving a toddler and fairly newborn infant unattended. It was fortunate that members of the tunnel community kept watch on those spaces just in case. Celeste had heard about the children and took them below to be cared for in the safety of the tunnel nursery.

Jacob remembered seeing them with Celeste before Jerrie's murder came to light and eventually tracked them down. They were fiercly protected by Celeste and the other women in the nursery. He knew their father, Marcus, had not intended to kill Jerrie but a domestic fight had gotten out of hand. Clearly, Marcus had not wanted the children from the beginning but he certainly had no heart to kill them.

Kevin had given Jacob just enough time to find the girls but there was no easy resolution to the problem of the abandoned children. Although Mea and Cilla had been safe below, they had already engaged his mother's heart and she could not bear to give them up. That led to complications Jacob had not anticipated. Kevin's support had made it possible for the girls to remain with the Wells family. Despite all the problems with Mea's liver failure, he could not imagine life without them. Nor would his grateful conscience allow him to ignore a call from his colleague on the other side. Reluctantly he picked up the phone.

'Hey Kevin, how are you?'

'Geez Jacob. Getting to talk to you is like trying to hurry through airport security. What's up?'

'Sorry about that. I am just tied up with paper work. I had asked not to be disturbed. I will give you my private line if something urgent comes up. Call me anytime.'

'Ok. Thanks. I won't keep you. Listen, I'm calling about a case that's really simple. Could be worked by a junior but the guy keeps asking for you. He says he knows you through a friend. I'm sorry Jacob. '

'What's his name?'

'Would you believe John Smith? He has no ID and we can't track him. Says he was mugged. Can you just talk to him and put a clerk on it if need be?'

'No priors, I suppose.'

'Nothing. It's just a B&E. He said he was hungry. You'll get the story from him. I'm really sorry about this. He's making a real nuisance of himself.'

'Alright Kevin. I'll come down and see him.'

Jacob sighed and put the phone down. He wondered if it was someone from below. That hadn't occurred to him initially. He knew that many children who left the tunnels to work above often got into trouble because they were street smart but lacked the ability to manage their lives and responsibilities. Jacob had instituted a program to enable tunnel orphans to acclimatise but he had been away quite awhile and wasn't sure if it was properly executed. He himself had been shocked by the change between life below and above.

A quick glance showed that it was nearly two o'clock. He sent a text to Cathy letting her know that he was going to the jail and might be late. She sent back a picture with a saucy wink and a smile. The unspoken invitation to come home as early as possible was not lost on him. His thanks, held his own promise.

He gathered up his briefcase and papers, signed out of his computer and left the building. Every step he took towards his destination was marked with a sense of being followed. There was no physical person dogging his steps. He was sure of that but couldn't shake the feeling. Memories of his first time going into the jail weighed heavily on him. He felt like a novice all over again. His steps towards the room where he would interview his client were heavy and measured. He nodded at the guard and felt an immediate recoil as the door opened to reveal his client.

'Hey man...thanks for coming.'

Jacob was greeted by the tall young man as if they had been friends for years. He never touched clients hating the precognition that would jeopardize the relationship if they lied. The hug he received felt benign at first. Within seconds it felt more like being suffocated. The weight on his shoulders was intense.

'I would appreciate not having physical contact. It's not appropriate.'

'Oh sorry.... we are kind of a touchy feely family.' The words were said with another shoulder pounding.

Jacob felt nauseated. He sat at the table provided and indicated with a look that John Smith should be seated opposite to him. He was as tall as Jacob with dark wavy hair nearly falling to his shoulders. His face was quite striking. The hazel eyes seemed glassy. Jacob wondered if he took drugs. The smile was open and broad showing perfect white teeth. This guy was not a poor child of the tunnels. He resembled a happy go lucky farm boy. Yet there was an uncomfortable aura emanating from his head and hands.

'You told the DA that you knew me from a mutual acquaintance?'

John named someone but Jacob had no knowledge of such a person. 'Just tell me your story. Doesn't matter if I know him or not. Each case is individualized.'

'Hey that's great. Yea, so I was mugged. Lost everything. No ID... nothing. I was visiting here from Louisiana.' He threw up his arms to empasize the nothingness of his life but the well manicured hands spoke of a life of luxury.

'Where were you staying?'

The young man named a hotel close by. He went on to share a barely plausible story of being mugged and expressing a fear of going back to the hotel because the muggers took his credit cards. He was afraid they would track him down.

'Isn`t there anyone you could call?'

'How would that help me?' John Smith seemed genuinely perplexed. 'My parents are currently travelling in Europe.'

'In this day and age of texting, faxes and internet, your ID could be quickly verified. You must have family somewhere?'

'No.'

Jacob felt impatient. No matter how hard the young felon tried to play the fool, there was something about him which spoke of high intelligence. Choosing to break a window to get food sounded too farfetched to be real.

'How did you say you know me again?,' he asked trying to focus on the words and the answer. Nausea shifted within him making itself felt.

'Ok, I lied. My dad is a lawyer. He knew Patrick DelCassian. I remembered him telling me about the case and your work in getting him cleared of the charges. Your name was the only one I could remember. Don't worry, my dad will pay you for helping me.'

'I am a public defender. If you have money you should hire a lawyer.' Jacob was feeling irritable. It was an unusual circumstance for him. His head felt tight. Jacob had never been ill in his life. Suddenly he wondered if the nausea meant anything. He tried to focus on the smiling face in front of him but failed miserably. Fighting a desire to sleep he stopped for a moment to try and get a hold of what he was doing.

'Feeling tired Jacob? You don't look well.'

'Who are you? What are you?'

The smiling face and black curls wobbled in front of his eyes. His mind registered the fact that he had been drugged. A warmth was spreading from the shoulder which was pounded in jest by the young man. It seemed that a needle had been inserted into his skin. He didn't know if the injection was a poisonous substance or highly charged sedative. He also wondered why he didn't sense this danger. He tried to stand and realized that his legs would not hold him up. Jacob tried to keep fear from his eyes. Slowing his heart rate and breathing he was determined to keep consciousness as long as possible. Surely a guard would come soon.

'I see your fear Jacob. Don't worry. I haven't poisoned you but you do stand in the way of my plans. When I have claimed my bride, you can have your identity back. Mine, by the way, is Attis Galliand.

'Too late...'

'Oh no...that pedophile will not be able to be a husband to my bride. I will claim her as she waits for him to do the impossible.'

Jacob knew that the man in front of him was deluded or out of date with Brian's recovery. Even if he could disabuse him of the idea, the truth would not make him any the wiser. Clearly the man was determined to claim something which was not his. His mind could hardly function. In a last ditch effort he tried to stand again but slumped forward in his chair.

Working quickly, the young man quickly removed his prison clothes and switched with Jacob. He knew the guards would be changing shift and he had just a few minutes to effect the big change. Before dressing Jacob, he placed a plastic disc on the skin over his mid lower back. It contained enough morphine embedded in the material to keep Jacob knocked out for hours.

Whether Attis knew or not, the truth was that Jacob's body was highly sensitive to the morphine. During his mother's pregnancy she had been severely drugged, leaving her newborn baby with the possibility of a lifelong addiction. Since Jacob did not use drugs in his adult life, he had no opportunity to accept or reject the system paralyzing opiate. The cellular memory which lingered at his very core, sucked up the morphine like a hoover, rendering him senseless. His breathing had already slowed dangerously. Only the superior cellular DNA inherited from his father kept him alive.

John Smith removed a very tight fitting skull cap from his head. Beneath the dark curls was a head of golden waves unique to the exalted members of the family. The hair sprang to life. He removed the hazel coloured lenses from his eyes and placed them over Jacob's widely dilated pupils. Satisfied with his handiwork, the blonde, dressed in Jacob's suit pulled his victim into the chair and left him slumped over before calling for the guard.

'I don't know why you wasted my time with this guy. He's either drunk or on drugs. I got two questions out before he passed out.'

'Don't blame us Sir. We just came on duty. Take it up with the Director if you got a complaint.'

'I sure will.' Smiling, the man made his way out to the exit.

* * *

Cathy felt her phone beep and glanced at the message from Jacob. Disappointment marred her face. _Will be much later than planned. Don't wait up. _She had hoped that they could sit and look through her family book. _She _wondered_ what _could_ be _keeping him_._ It was unusual for him to stay behind to see clients. When he took the job with Oats, the work was supposed to keep him confined to a desk and his office for a part of the day with the freedom to leave early and be with his family. She couldn't imagine how her husband, would forget that his mother was being admitted to the hospital the following morning. Surely he would have wanted to spend some time with her.

Cathy went downstairs to talk with Catherine. She knew she would be asked about Jacob. At least his mother would understand working late hours. Many stories were shared which showed that Catherine herself had been quite a risk taker when it came to tracking down evidence. She had Vincent to protect her. Jacob had no one. Cathy hoped he would keep safe. She downplayed her concern and returned upstairs when Vincent came home. He too seemed unsettled and worried, clearly distressed that his wife would be spending even a night away from home.

Despite several attempts to contact Jacob, her text messages went unanswered through most of the evening. Jacob had not been this inconsiderate since the early days of their relationship. She was alternatively worried then angry. She consoled herself with the thought that if something had been wrong, Vincent and Catherine would have sensed it also but they didn't seem at all concerned earlier in the evening.

Cathy lay down in bed wondering what was so important that it kept him out of touch and away from home. Part of her feelings were based on disappointment. She tried to stifle them. After all her husband had an important job. Some of the cases he worked on could be quite extensive. Oats had a tendency to take advantage of his good natured and more than capable assistant. She had worked for him long enough to know what he was like under pressure. Her mind continued to flow over ideas and thoughts until panic started to rise in her. She firmly quashed that fear, knowing it lay at the root of her insecurity. Breathing deeply as she had seen Jacob do, Cathy settled her mind and body. Eventually a restless sleep overtook her concern. She knew that her husband was capable of taking care of himself. More than likely he would have a good explanation for his absence.

An hour later, the knob turned in the front door. No alarm sounded and the occupants slept on. Attis Galliand had spent some time deprogramming his body. He tried to avoid thinking in terms of the frustration, not being able to access the high rise building which housed his bride. He was aware that she had married into the Raeburn clan. He wasn't concerned yet but it was imperative that he capture and get her away before she conceived. He could bypass the marriage and even the possibility of the marriage being consummated. He knew of Brian's past history and thought it unlikely that he could change his ways. The marriage was one of convenience only. He told himself that over and over.

In his previous reconnaissance of the lives of the Wells and Raeburn family, he knew that Jacob and Cathy lived upstairs. Very slowly he made his way up to the top floor. He listened for the sound of breathing and located the bedroom which they shared. He had no wish to sleep with Jacob's wife. His plan was to get a couple of hours sleep, appear as if Jacob had been home before having to slip out early in the morning. He didn't want any suspicions roused. Keeping Jacob alive and in his usual activities was critical to getting his own needs met. He was pretty sure Jacob would be out of commission for hours, perhaps even another full day, more than enough time for him to execute his plan.

He found his way to the living room where he lay down on the couch facing away from the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Out of the murky mists of her fatigued mind, Cathy registered that her husband came home. She could hear the door but knew Jacob would be quiet moving through the house. The children, especially Cilla often awoke with the slightest noise. Cathy had every intention of getting up when he came to bed. She did decide not to move until his warm body slid in next to hers. Neither did she open her eyes to check on the time. The long hours of waiting up for him had taken its toll on her nerves and the comfort of having him home safely sent her back into a deep sleep. It wasn't until she turned over in bed expecting to find him beside her that it finally registered; he had not come to bed at all!

Wide awake, she listened to see if he was in the shower but no sound pierced the stillness of the house. Cathy frowned and got up out of bed. She was wary but not panicked. Jacob could be considerate, not wanting to disturb her, but Cathy had a lot on her mind. His evening behaviour was questionable. She felt it was important to talk. She hoped he wasn't feeling guilty about missing their time together.

Her footsteps took her down the hall to the study. He wasn't there. She retraced her steps and went to the living room. No light was on, but the room was not darkened. Streetlights and a full moon illuminated the room fully. She could see the outline of his body on the couch. Her hand went to the light switch but a hushed and slightly husky voice halted her hand.

'No lights please Cathy. I....I have a blinding headache.'

The head was facing the back of the couch. The body was curled slightly. The blonde hair stood out. A small throw blanket covered the body.

'I was worried when you didn't come to bed. Can I get anything for you?'

'No....just need rest.'

Cathy frowned. Jacob was never ill. A headache was unheard of, but not impossible. She took a step forward but an arm came up to halt her progress. The head turned even further into the couch.

'Please...no.'

'Alright. I just wanted to help.'

'Thanks, I'm ok.'

Cathy felt unsettled. She never considered herself particularly intuitive but something did not feel right for her. She knew Jacob possessed all kinds of special senses which enabled him to be sensitive to her needs. Try as she might she could not get a feeling about her husband's disabling headache and yet she felt something wasn't right. She stepped back into the doorway to survey his body's profile. Breathing deeply she tried to discern what was wrong. The scent of the man on the couch did not fit with her knowledge of Jacob. It was subtly different. She sniffed again feeling that perhaps Jacob had been somewhere strange but then he would have taken a shower. She was tempted to call him again when something caught her eye. She saw his clothes thrown carelessly on the big chair.

She knew immediately it was not her husband. But who was lying in his place?

'Who are you?'

'Cathy....my headache.'

She did not hesitate. Striding over to the figure on the couch she pulled the throw cover off the body. Attis jumped up immediately and put a hand over her mouth to stop the scream which he knew was coming.

'I advise you not to make any sound. I know your father in law would be here in a hurry and while I would dearly love to meet him....this is not the time. Can I trust you to remain quiet?'

The blonde man held her tightly around the body even as his hand kept up a punishing pressure on her mouth. She nodded affirmative despite a great desire to bite the hand. Clearly the stranger did not trust her.

'I mean it. Your father in law is one thing but your husband's security is also at stake.'

Attis felt her tension release and knew that she meant what she said. 'I have no reason to trust you, Cathy but I give my word not to harm you unless you cross me.'

His smile was bordering on a sneer but it lit up his face. Even in the semi-dark she could see his more than superficial resemblance to Jacob. Cathy nodded again trying to still her body and heart rate. She listened as the man spoke.

'Jacob is safe but a word from me will spell his death. You love him. His life is in your hands.'

Attis allowed Cathy to subside on the couch. He released his hand tentatively allowing her to speak if needed but stood ready to cover it if she lost her nerve and screamed. 'Do you understand everything I have told you?'

'Yes...but where is my husband. What have you done to him and ...more to the point, what has he done to you? '

'He sanctioned my bride's marriage to another. It will cost him. He will stay where he is unto death unless you help me.'

'Virgil?'

'So you know about me?'

'More than I needed to know.' She reached over to turn on the lamp. He moved as if to stop her but Cathy had lived her life under all kinds of stress. She realized that she could be in control of some parts of this unexpected turn of events but needed to play her hand carefully. 'I need to see who I am speaking to. I gave my word.'

Attis was thrown off guard by her candor but kept the surprise to himself. He was curious however. 'How did you know it was not Jacob?'

Cathy resisted the temptation to be sarcastic. Clearly the idiot had never been married. 'My husband's body is covered with a fine down of hair which keeps him hot. He would never sleep with clothes on. You smell different too but I acknowledge that you are alike superficially,' she said peering at him closely.

Attis rose from the couch. Her eyes followed him carefully trying to keep any fears at bay. He seemed benign but she already sensed a mean and ruthless energy simmering below the surface. Cathy waited for him to speak again.

'I must get to my bride before she conceives. She was promised to me. She and I were destined to bring back the family.'

Cathy was sick of the 'family'. Catherine was ill. She and Jacob should be preoccupied with her hospital admission and need for care. This idiot was whining for a woman already married to someone she loved. Merindia had no interest in being with him. Cathy was tempted to tell him where to go, but Jacob's safety kept her real feelings in check.

'What do you want?'

'You hold your tongue well. I can see you bristle against me but you did not grow up with an expectation of the past and the future. I don't care what you think about my need to claim my bride.' He placed a hand gently under her chin lifting her face to meet his eyes. 'In a heartbeat I could overpower and rape you, then kill you. I choose to allow you to live. Your husband may not be so lucky.'

The sneering smile which did not meet his eyes was back in place. The look he directed at her was mesmerizing but she resisted. 'Go back to bed Cathy. I would rest a bit. I can hear and sense many things. You may not sleep but you will not betray me. Today will be busy. You will take me to Holalea and then I will release your husband, if he is still alive. Depends on you.'

Cathy bowed her head. She was defeated but not beaten down. Virgil had skills she lacked. Somehow she would have to find a way to his weakness. All men have an Achilles heel, even Vincent. She needed to think. He had a seductive power which drew her in. She had seen it in Jacob too. Cathy rose from the couch and made her way to the door.

'My life is not my own. There will be expectations of me tomorrow. Anything less than my normal behaviour will create questions.'

'I have no doubt that you will be able to use your considerable common sense to overcome those challenges.'

Cathy returned to bed. She closed and locked her door. It was all symbolic. She had no doubt that the young man could breech the wood with a minimum of effort. He was almost as tall as Jacob but his hands were large and shoulders wider. He didn't seem as lithe. Cathy knew she couldn't best him in strength or cunning but he seemed to have a one track mind. She hoped to derail him if at all possible.

She dozed off and on but during her waking moments she hoped that as the day progressed something would happen to alert someone that they were under siege.

* * *

Catherine turned over in bed. Her husband lay quietly beside her but she knew he wasn't sleeping. He was worried about her admission to hospital. She wanted to talk about it some more but they seemed to have reviewed everything already. Still Vincent wasn't reassured or satisfied.

'Is it time to get ready?'

'I think so. The sun is coming up. Sue and Cathy will be fine until Rosalinda comes. Are you sure you want to come with me?'

'We've been over this. I am going. I will wear whatever I have to but I want to see you safely settled.'

He hugged her tightly before getting out of bed. They prepared themselves quickly. Vincent went to the window to check if Rob arrived. The van was outside. He went to unlock the alarm at the front door to allow Rob in. It had not been reset. That was unlike Jacob. Vincent paused at the door and sought the feel of his son's aura. It seemed distant but was quiet. His heart beat was slow and steady. He wondered if Jacob had come in and gone out early. Shrugging off a natural inclination to worry about his son, Vincent relaxed his internal vigilance focusing his attention on Catherine instead. How often had he been told that Jacob was grown up? If there was a problem, Cathy would have let them know.

Catherine was not to eat anything so they avoided the kitchen. Cathy came downstairs just as they were about to leave.

'Cathy, where is Jacob? I don't think he has ever stayed out so late.'

' He was really tired last night Mom. I can wake him up if you like but......'

'Oh no, don't. I will expect to see him later. I hope he'll come to the hospital. I'd like him to help me decipher what the doctor says.'

'I'm sure he will, Mom.' Cathy reached out to hug her mother in law. 'Don't worry about the girls. They will be spoiled rotten.'

Vincent and Catherine left quickly. Tears were forming all around. The girls thankfully were not up yet. Cathy hesitated but turned to climb the stairs

'Sue I am just going back up stairs. If Rosalinda doesn't come, let me know. I have to check on ... Jacob.'

'Is he alright Cathy?'

'Yeah fine.....just tired.'

Cathy made her way back up. The footsteps were slow and measured. Her reluctance to go upstairs should have been obvious to anyone but Sue was preoccupied getting ready to deal with the girls. She was greeted at the top by a smiling Virgil.

'Good girl. You did fine.'

'I'm not your performing puppy.'

'Touchy.'

'Get dressed. You need to get out of here.'

The phone interrupted his response. Cathy could see who was calling. She hesitated.

'Pick it up.'

'Hi Merindia. How is everything?'

'I'm fine.' The voice on the other end paused. ' Are you alright?'

'Yes, sure...' Attis came close to her and placed his ear next to the phone. Cathy cringed.

'Is Jacob there?

'He left already.

'So early?' There was suspicion in her voice. 'Why are you breathing so heavily?'

Attis pulled back. 'I just came up the stairs. Catherine went to the hospital this morning. I wanted to say goodbye.'

'I see. I am sorry. I just called to let you know that we will be having a short service this afternoon at three for Edgar at the Memorial Gardens. You and Jacob are welcome to come. I hope you will.'

'We'll try.' Attis looked at Cathy and nodded his head indicating that they would attend. She sighed. 'We will be there.' Cathy tried to think beyond the moment. The man in front of her could be intimidating, especially when she was vulnerable. She hated the stress and worried that her husband's life was in danger. 'Holly, are you going to ask Erin. She indicated a wish to attend any service.'

The pause at the end was enough to satisfy Cathy that Merindia got the warning within the message. 'I'll ask her. Don't worry about it and thanks for reminding me,' Merindia said. Cathy hung up the phone hoping that she had not made a mistake.

'Who is Erin?'

'A mutual friend of ours. She has been invaluable to Holly and me during a very troubling time.'

Cathy's demeanour was natural. She had not lied. She hoped Merindia got the message and prayed that the man in front of her would not sense any fear. He made as if to comment but a sudden noise alerted him. Cathy turned and went to the door. Cilla was making her way upstairs.

'Go shower!' she hissed before going to the stairs to meet the little girl.

'Where's 'cub?'

''He's in the shower Cilla. He has to get ready for work.'

'No! Not 'cub,' she blurted out.

Cilla turned and went downstairs. Cathy was disturbed by her perceptiveness and knew she had to get the man out of the house. What she would do next was a mystery but removing his presence from the home was imperative.

* * *

Catherine allowed the sedative to calm her fears. She had been provided with a beautiful private room at the hospital. Every need was attended to quickly and efficiently but little about the exceptional service could settle her nerves. There were so many tests which needed to be done. Desperately grateful for Vincent's presence she clung to his hand, breathing deeply when panic threatened to overwhelm her. Her stomach unused to being empty for long periods, protested alarmingly. Fighting both nausea and pain, she closed her eyes.

'I wish Jacob was here. He understands all this so much better.'

'He'll come soon, Catherine.'

The door opened as the words left his mouth. It wasn't their smiling and confident son who came in. The nurse and two attendants were there to transport her to yet another test. Catherine had already endured the stifling tunnel like atmosphere of the MRI chamber earlier in the morning. Now she was on her way to a Gastroscopy. The procedure would entail an internal view of her stomach while some samples of tissue were extracted. It was a simple and straightforward procedure but Catherine's fears rose alarmingly. She would be drugged with a light anaesthetic. It was the spectre of losing consciousness which generated the most distress.

Vincent wore a mask and gloves to cover his face and hands. Few people appeared to be bothered by his appearance but he was cautious just the same. It seemed that the Doctor had warned people to be respectful. As the door opened with the stretcher to take her to the minor surgery operating room, Catherine moaned and turned away.

Vincent rose and held her in his arms. He lifted her gently off the bed and placed her on the stretcher. The attendants backed away allowing him to do what was necessary.

'Catherine you will be fine. It is not the same. This is a procedure to find something to help you. Trust your doctor.'

'I'll try Vincent. It's just the memories. They hurt so much.' She clutched at his collar, eyes pleading, 'you will be here when I get back?'

'I wouldn't be anywhere else.'

Vincent watched the stretcher roll down the hall with his sobbing wife. He went back into the room trying desperately to calm his own fears. In his anguish he felt trapped and longed to release some of his mounting tension. It had been years since he was so agitated. With supreme effort he settled his mind and allowed the practical to supersede the irrational. He stood at the hospital window watching his warm breath frost the window. The opportunity to draw disappearing hearts on the glass was one of the few things which had not been a part of his childhood. He found comfort in the childish action.

Wishing he could use a cell phone and call his son, not so much for information as for support, he called out internally instead. _Jacob, where are you? _What he received in return frightened him even more than his wife's anxiety. 'What the .....?'

He turned to run out the door. His son's danger was very real. His fingers on the handle were halted as if he had been struck by a bolt of lightning. There was no way he could leave.


	11. Chapter 11

COGLXI

Cathy sat on the side of the bed fighting the tears which threatened to overwhelm her. The effort of keeping calm was taking a toll. She was desperately worried about Jacob. The deceptively smiling fool hovering around, invading her privacy left her feeling defenseless. Still, she maintained a brave front hoping that something would happen to change the course of events. Standing up, she pulled on the pants of her suit completing the lightweight summer ensemble. It's gray colour matched her darkening mood.

She did not want to wear anything provocative. The idea brought a derisive chuckle to her lips. Cathy suppressed it. '_Why didn't I think of this before?'_ she thought. As much as Merindia needed to be a virgin, so did her husband. Clearly Virgil was not about to give up his celibacy if he thought there was still had a chance with her. According to legend it was more important for him to be virtuous. It wasn't a weakness she could exploit but his threat of rape could be considered as a threat only.

Cathy had her own fears born out of the life and vulnerability of living with her mother. She had been trampled on once. She didn't want it to happen again. If she knew she was safe, then the fight for Jacob's life would be easier. She left her room head high, not sure if she was scared or angry or both.

The plan was that she would go downstairs first and engage the girls and Sue. Virgil would sneak out of the house on the pretext of an ongoing headache making him unsociable. She made her way slowly listening for the voices of the girls. It was nearly noon. The trio sat in the kitchen getting ready for lunch. Plastering yet another false smile on her face, she entered the room.

Small talk and lies came easy. 'Jacob wasn't sure if he was coming down with something' she said. 'Better not to risk the girls, especially Mea, getting any bugs.'

Sue agreed. Closest to the entrance to the kitchen, Cathy hardly heard the footsteps. Only the front door closing let her know that her tormentor was safely out of sight. Cathy longed to confide in Sue but could not bring herself to betray her tormentor. If any risk to Jacob was realized, she would never forgive herself.

'I'm not sure what time we will be back Sue. Probably, Jacob and I will be at the hospital. If you need me, call on my cell.'

'Thanks, we're fine. Rosalinda called. She's on her way.'

Cathy hesitated again. She looked at Sue, pleading with her eyes for some psychic connection. There was none. She nodded and turned to leave. Cilla's unsolicited words stopped her.

'Cub's sick Catty.' Her little face was solemn.

'Yes he is but he will be well soon.'

She leaned over to kiss the little girl, thankful that no one else understood her to mean anything other than the contrived headache. Cilla proudly displayed the bracelet, given to her by Merindia. Cathy wondered if it had magical powers.

Virgil waited for her outside the door. He was irritated. 'What took you so long?'

'I didn't create this situation. You did!' she shouted hating his tone.

Cathy stormed off and headed for the park. She was no longer scared. Anger rose in her like a white heat banishing all nervousness. The blonde oaf called after her but she hurried her pace and crossed the road to the park before he realized that she did not plan to come back at his bidding. She was quite a few steps into the park before she stopped abruptly and turned to face him eyes blazing.

'You son of a b*****!. How dare you come into my home and tell me what to do as if I am your servant. I don't know who you are and I don't even know whether my husband is actually alive. Why should I trust or believe you. You have done nothing but intimidate me and coerce me into lying to people I love, forcing me to do things I don't want to. When you get what you want, what then? What about my husband? I am not going to follow you or do anything else until I know where he is and that he is safe.'

'I understand your anger Cathy. I only take exception to one thing. My mother was not a b****. She was a goddess and I am her son, a prince of the family.'

'Goddess? Then where is the **goodness** which should have been handed down to you because the two go hand in hand.'

'Don't bait me and don't talk to me about mothers. Your own mother was a tramp and a streetwalker. Who are you to judge me?'

'Those words don't hurt me. I heard them all when I was growing up but I would never take something that doesn't belong to me or force someone to do anything against their will. At least my mother taught me respect for others. You are a bully and a coward.'

Virgil grabbed her arm and dragged her along the path further into the park. 'Let me show you something'. He pulled Jacob's phone out of his pocket and pressed a button. 'Look at your beloved husband, then tell me you don't want to help me.'

Cathy stared at a photo. It had been taken by Virgil and showed Jacob lying naked on the interrogation room floor. She gasped before tears filled her eyes.

'You animal! How could you?'

'I expected a little resistance from you, even anger but I am single minded and will not be moved by your hysteria. We will make our way to the Memorial gardens to wait for my bride to come to me. I don't want to hear anymore words of anger and reproach from you. I hope that's clear.' He literally hissed the words but Cathy scarcely heard them. To see her husband in such a vulnerable position weakened her, just as Virgil knew it would.

* * *

Vincent could feel his anxiety mounting. He paced the room, certain that Jacob was in mortal danger. Caught between his promise to Catherine and an intuitive knowledge that his son was in trouble, he paced, ready to explode, unable to think. He felt impotent and stymied by his inability to make use of even the simplest tools. The phone beckoned him but the only number he knew for sure was his home number. Cathy had been there in the morning. Jacob was sleeping she said. Was she lying and why would she have to lie? He lifted the receiver and punched in the number. It didn't work. He tried over and over without success to place the call, convinced that it took some magical power to make the instrument work. In his frustration, he was about to pull it from the wall when the door opened. A young male nurse entered the room.

'Can I help you sir?'

Vincent's hands beneath the confining gloves clenched and unclenched. He felt hot. Resisting the temptation to reveal his feelings, he bit down on his anger.

'I am simply trying to make a call.'

'Did you press 9 first Sir?'

'9?'

'Yes you have to dial 9 first to access an outside line. 9, then the number you want. Ok?'

Vincent nodded and waited for the young man to leave.

'Sir your driver is waiting downstairs and wondered if you needed him for anything.'

'Yes, please ask him to come up.'

As soon as the door closed, Vincent dialed the phone and reached Sue right away. She quickly gave him an update on the girls. He halted her detailed commentary with a question.

'Did you see Jacob this morning?'

'Yes he left with Cathy not too long ago.'

Vincent felt deflated, wondering what had happened to his senses. His awareness of both Catherine and Jacob was infallible. Was he overwrought? He thanked Sue, gave her an update on Catherine and hung up the phone.

Within minutes, Rob appeared at the door. He had sensed some disquiet, knew what a challenge it was for Vincent to cope with these external situations and made himself available.

'Rob, go home and stay inside with Sue and the girls. I feel very uncertain. I must remain here with Catherine. I am hopeless with the phone and very worried about Jacob….and yet, Sue says he was fine this morning.'

'Why do you think he is not fine Sir?'

'Something in me says no. What I saw in my head was unimaginable.'

'I can call him on his cell phone.'

Rob could see the relief and pulled out his own cell, dialing the number deftly and quickly, much to Vincent's amazement.

The phone rang quite a few times. There was no answer.

'He might be in the subway Sir. I'll keep trying.'

Rob left, but his inability to reach Jacob by phone did nothing to ease the tension.

* * *

The two guards watching the jail cells, were worried about the guy in cell 12. He had been sleeping steadily since his meeting with the lawyer yesterday. At times he even looked dead. They could hardly tell if he was breathing but occasionally his chest would rise and fall. He didn't seem quite the same on their previous shift. Then he had been animated and smiling all the time as if he had some great secret. They figured that he either came down off his unnatural high or got drugs smuggled into him from somewhere. They laughed when he began to twitch. Before long he started itching from time to time until the need to scratch his skin consumed him.

He rolled over off the bed onto the floor. Soon his face was red, eyes bloodshot. The guards became concerned wondering if the guy was ill and not just on drugs. They called for the medic to come down. By then, 'John Smith' was acting like a raving lunatic. His dark hair flew around his head. With one yank, he tugged at the strands and pulled off what had been a wig, to reveal a head of golden hair. They were shocked.

It took quite a few of them to subdue him. He was secured in a brace and transported off to another area where he could be watched closely.

It wasn't unusual for prisoners to have beauty aids which hid their identities. Male prostitutes and transvestites came into jail wearing anything, including the most outrageous outfits. 'John Smith' continued to rail against his captivity, his itching skin and his inability to make anyone understand that he did not belong there. The guards were becoming concerned and wondered if a cold shower might help. They moved the inmate into a smaller single cell and subdued him again. Before long, as if by magic, the prisoner became quiet, lapsing into a stupor.

* * *

Catherine seemed to be a long time down in the surgery. Vincent's state of mind was dangerously close to violence. When the door opened, his disappointment at the figure of the doctor rather than his wife on a stretcher sent his heart into his boots.

'Mr. Wells, your wife has come through surgery alright but she had a little excess bleeding during the procedure. I have kept her in recovery for an extended period just to ensure that the bleeding has stopped and she is stable. If there is any concern, we'll keep her in ICU overnight, just as a precaution.'

'Is she going to be ok?' Vincent could hardly frame the words. His heart was in his throat.

'Yes. This **is** just a precaution. You have to remember that she had a tube in her stomach for so many years. There has been a lot of scarring. The tissue was badly damaged. I will discuss the results of the surgery and tests when she is fully awake.'

Vincent had no rejoinder. This was a part of the world above which he didn't understand. Rather than try to figure out what the doctor meant he just nodded and sat in a chair, head in hands. His wife and son, both troubled. He was unable to help either one.

The doctor sensing that he could not comfort the husband of his patient, left quietly. How long Vincent sat, he couldn't be sure. When the door opened again, he didn't look up, knowing that the absence of the sound of wheels meant that someone else had come in. He was in no mood to engage in small talk. He did look up at the sound of his name, surprised to see the tall tanned figure standing in the doorway.

'Patrick? When did you get back?'

'Vincent, my friend! I got back last night. When I called the house, Sue told me you were here. Is Catherine alright?'

Vincent got up to greet his wife's childhood friend. He had to admit that this was one person whose presence seemed to ease the worry in his heart. If nothing else, he would understand Vincent's anguish, perhaps simplify the messages. The two men stood at the hospital room window talking. At the end of the story, Ronan patted Vincent's shoulder and expressed confidence that the Doctor was probably certain that Catherine would recover.

'In this day and age of litigation in health care, no one wants to take a chance. I am sure he is just being exceedingly careful.'

'I hope you're right. To lose Catherine again would….'

'I understand. Tell me about Jacob. I was really looking for him.'

'I have this empathic connection with both my wife and son. I am very worried about Jacob. I sense he is in trouble… in my heart,' he said thumping his chest, ' but there is no indication of that from anyone else. Cathy told me he was sleeping in this morning and when I called home earlier, Sue said they had just left the house around noon. And yet, I feel that he is held captive and his body betrays him.'

Ronan knew better than to dismiss Vincent's words. He had seen Jacob work miracles with his intuition. Clearly the ability to see into the future and sense the unknown was a trait both father and son carried.

'Has Jacob done anything in the last 24 hours which would be out of character for him?'

'We are aware of some stirrings in a family who are distant relatives on my side. We have been poised to expect an attack. Both he and I have been troubled by dreams. Last night he came home quite late, did not come to see his mother before her admission to hospital this morning and…..he didn't lock the front door to our house last night. I find that strange knowing we are at risk.'

'Is he at work?'

'I don't know. He has not answered his phone.'

'Vincent, I can see that you need to stay here with Catherine. Let me do a little investigating and see if I can track him down. I will call here as soon as I know something.'

'Thank you, my friend.'

'No thanks needed. After what Jacob did for me…..this is small thanks.'

Breathing a sigh of relief for action after inaction, he resumed his seat, hoping that concerns about either his wife or son would overcome the increasing anxiety simmering on a slow boil beneath the surface of his skin.

* * *

Patrick DelCassian strode out of the hospital. His trip to Brazil had given him a new lease on life. After the loss of his wife, he wondered if life would ever be whole again. At the ranch, which had been her childhood home, he found a brother, sister in law, nieces and nephews and a salvation which had eluded him most of his life. He owed a great debt to Jacob. If Vincent was worried about his son, he was too. Patrick would do everything in his power to find out what was going on. For once, the privilege of his office would be used, perhaps inappropriately, but he hoped effectively.

He got in his car instructing his driver to take him to the Public Defender's office.


	12. Chapter 12

COGLXII

'Is Oats expecting you sir? I don't seem to have your name on my appointment list.'

'Don't worry' he offered with a reassuring smile,' this is a social call... totally unplanned. I was in Manhattan and dropped by to see the Director to discuss another matter.'

The secretary visibly relaxed wondering if she had made a mistake. An unplanned visit from a VIP or dignitary was a rare event and a real challenge, but the Attorney General was always gracious. She rose politely and asked him to have a seat.

'He has someone with him at the moment but I'll let him know you are here.'

The young lady entered the office, following a discreet knock. She was hardly in the door before Oats came rambling out.

'This is an honour Sir. I hope we didn't miss...?'

'No, Kurt. My visit is totally unplanned or rather unexpected,' Patrick amended rising from the chair with some difficulty.

DelCassian grabbed Oats outstretched hand before allowing himself to be ushered into the office. Seated in a chair near the desk was a fit looking, but not youthful man. He rose to greet the newcomer with an air of recognition. He too extended his hand quite easily and introduced himself.

'Jason Romanow, LAPD. I followed your case very carefully. My condolences Sir, on the loss of your wife.'

'Thank you. I appreciate your kindness. It was a difficult time.'

Oats invited the AG to sit down. He wondered what coincidence brought these two men into his office. He knew the common denominator had to be the Wells family, either Jacob or Catherine or both. He took a deep breath and proceeded to invite each of them to share the extraordinary reasons for this impromptu meeting.

'I am sure that you would not have invited me in, nor allow me to speak freely with Jason present unless we had something in common.' Patrick waited for confirmation before continuing. 'I am here, Kurt, because I went to see Catherine today in the hospital. Jacob's father is deeply concerned about his son. Even though Vincent heard from Cathy that Jacob was home this morning and later from Sue that he left with his wife at noon today, Vincent is still unsettled.' DelCassian looked over at Jason.

Without hesistation, Jason sat up straight and offered his own explanation. 'I am here Mr. DelCassian because I sent a text message to Jacob yesterday to let him know I would be taking a short trip to New York to tie up some loose ends for my upcoming wedding. I have not heard back, not even a tweet. This is very unusual for him. When I came here today, I was very surprised not to find him at work.'

'Please call me Patrick.' the AG demurred politely. 'Tell me, how did you meet Jacob? You aren't exactly in the same line of work.'

'No sir, I met him through my fiancée. She was instrumental in helping Catherine return from California.'

'Is your fiancée the spirited and indomitable Terry?'

Jason sighed his affirmative response. He was surprised when the Attorney General rose hastily, despite a bad back and grabbed his hand. 'Please tell her I am deeply grateful for her intervention. Catherine and I are childhood friends. Her recovery and return is nothing short of a miracle and one, for which I thank God every day.'

'I'll certainly tell her Sir, but I hope you will be able to meet her later this year. She will be happy to hear it directly from you.'

Patrick subsided before continuing. 'Do we have a problem here Oats? I have learned from Jacob that nothing happens by accident.'

'To add my observations, I also noted that Jacob did not call in to say he would be absent from work today. This is unusual for him. He is conscientious and considerate. I know he left yesterday without mentioning that he would not be present today. We now know that he didn't respond to Jason, he didn't call in and his father is worried about him. For someone like Jacob this is really weird.'

'Is there anything we can do?'

'I wanted to call his wife Cathy.'

'What's holding you back Oats?'

'She'll tell me she is not her husband's keeper and I should ask him. Hard to do if I can't get hold of him either.'

'Call her!'

Getting a secondary opinion helped to push Oats past his concern about receiving negative feedback. He didn't want Cathy to be upset with him. Picking up his cell phone he dialed her number and waited.

* * *

'Who's on the line Cathy?' The words were measured and menacing.

'Jacob's boss. If I don't answer, he'll keep phoning me. Jacob wouldn't have missed a day without calling in.'

'Why didn't you tell me that this morning?'

'How was I supposed to know that you have never held a meaningful job. If you did, you would have made the call yourself since you seemed to know everything else.'

'Answer it!'

Cathy's eyes flashed sparks left and right but the grip on her arm was painful enough to make her do just what he wanted. They had already arrived at The Memorial Gardens and waited out of sight for the funeral party to turn up. They had a long wait. It was just after 1:30.

'Hello Kurt...what's up?' she said into the receiver as calmly as possible.

'Cathy, I haven't heard from Jacob all day. Not like him to stay off and not call in.'

'He wasn't feeling well. He must have just forgotten.'

'Where is he now?'

'He's with me.'

'Put him on the phone. I have issues I need to discuss with him.'

'We're at a funeral Kurt. To be honest, he's been feeling nauseated and his head hurts. He said to tell you he'll call when he feels better.'

'Whose funeral?'

'A distant cousin whose Grandfather died.'

'Brian?' At her affirmative grunt Oats lowered his voice.

'I get it. You can't talk Cathy. Don't give me any more clues. Can I talk to you?'

'Yeah ok. I am pretty sure he'll be fine soon.'

'Jason is here.'

'I don't know where that file is but I'm sure if you check with his secretary, she'll find it on his desk.'

'We are going to trace Jacob's activities since he left yesterday. Put me on speed dial and call if you run into problems. I can get a trace on you.'

'Sure. I'll ask him to call as soon as he's feeling better.'

Cathy hung up her phone and stared at her captor.

'Why was he asking about files? What do you know about that?'

'I was his secretary for six years. He has someone in his office who is requesting information. Jacob should have been at work to attend this meeting.'

'I see. No more calls!'

He pulled Cathy further into the burial grounds. She had no idea if Holly and Brian read between the lines of her message. She knew Oats got the message. What he would do with it remained to be seen. She hoped Jacob left a trail of his actions.

* * *

'Cathy's covering up something.'

'How did you know?'

'She never calls me Kurt!' He got up from his chair and called out to his secretary. 'Find out who saw Wells last before he left yesterday.'

'I did, Oats. There was a call from the DA's office. He spoke with Kevin Byley.'

'Get him on the phone.' Oats, fearing something awry, barked the orders at his bewildered secretary.

Oats resumed his seat behind his desk. 'Do either of you know anything that I don't know about who would be interested in holding Jacob captive?'

Jason and Patrick both shook their heads but Jason had a thought. 'When we brought Catherine home, Cathy was held against her will by some relative of Vincent who lived uptown.'

'That would be Brian's grandfather but it seems that he died. His funeral is to be held today.'

'Do you know where?'

Jason knew right away that he was going to make his way there. If Cathy was being held against her will he intended to find out why. He held his tongue waiting for Kurt to answer the phone on his desk.

'Kurt Oats here. Kevin, I understand you spoke with Jacob Wells yesterday. Can you tell me what you discussed?'

He remained silent listening to the young assistant DA explain his reasons for calling Jacob.

'Have you heard how the interview ended and what's happening now?'

Oats listened for longer, clearly getting more and more impatient.

'Didn't anyone think that something strange must have happened to create that kind of change?'

Oats rang off. He was not happy. 'It seems that Jacob went down to the jail yesterday to see a 'John Smith'. He asked specifically for Jacob even though his B&E was an inconsequential misdemeanour. After the interview, the perp changed personality and turned into a zombie, waking occasionally to act like a maniac then falling back into a stupor.'

'I'm going down to the jail. Something isn't right there. I want to get the story from the guards.'

'And I am going to The Memorial Gardens. Cathy wouldn't lie unless she was being coerced.'

Both men spoke almost simultaneously. They looked at Kurt to see if he had any objections.

'Listen guys I don't know what's going on. These are all hunches. I am a man of facts but I can see how one could get a sense of something wrong. We don't know if there is a timeline on any of this or even if there is a problem. Based on that, I don't think we'll worry his parents until we know for sure that there is an issue. Just call me. Let's share cell phone numbers and keep in touch say every 20 minutes until we have ruled out a problem. I am just going to call the house and make sure the kids are fine.'

The three men, used to action, had each selected a task which would fit their particular skill. Jason was shocked that he turned up in the middle of something which would put him back into detective work reminiscent of his early years on the force. He actually made the trip east to ask Jacob to help him with a venue for his wedding. Terry had asked Jacob to talk with his upstate friend Eric. She was anxious to settle this aspect of the wedding before she sent out invitations. She had a few short weeks to organize everything and pushed her not so reluctant fiance to take some time off and help out.

Jason had been surprised not to hear back from Jacob. His gut told him something was wrong. Expecting to see at least Rob or Carl at the airport, he took a taxi instead and came straight to the public defender's office thinking that Jacob was at work. He had arrived at the office just before the attorney general surprised to find Kurt pacing in his office wondering why his young and invaluable defender failed to show up for work or call.

Jason also knew there had been rumblings in the drug world of late. The activities of the head of the local organization in California seemed gleeful about the decline of the organization in the east, specifically the New York area. The main man, Kardin, suddenly seemed disinclined to extend his empire leaving the major decision making to a subset in the West. Jason was sure Jacob would be able to fill him in. Fact finding was part of the reason he did not refuse Terry's request. Killing two birds with one stone saved him a lot of time and energy in the past.

Patrick DelCassian, on the other hand, wanted very much to see Jacob. Something incredible had happened to him in Brazil and he wanted to discuss it with the young man who saved his life. So far the trail had led him from the Brownstone, to the hospital and the shock of finding Vincent distraught over the condition of his wife and son. This final stop in Kurt's office did nothing to appease his concerns. Patrick knew that only he could cut through the crap at the jail. An unusual incident occurred with a prisoner at the jail. The AG was almost certain Jacob was in trouble. Even if nothing else added up, the fact that Vincent was concerned enough to consider leaving his sick wife said a lot.

The men finished their business, synchronized phones for conferencing and parted ways. Kurt called in a favour and secured an unmarked police car to escort Jason. Strangely gleeful at this opportunity to step into another pair of shoes, the men set out with a sense of competitiveness and purpose.

* * *

Cathy and Virgil walked on to the memorial centre where urns were entombed. Her feet were tired. The upper part of her arm, where Virgil insisted on grabbing her, was getting sore and bruised from his constant pressure. The memorial building was circular and set in the centre of the cemetery. On another occasion it would have been a delightful place to walk and enjoy the plates of memoriam honouring loved ones. There were no headstones on the property outside. The land was flat, punctuated by flowers appearing to grow out of the ground but in reality sat in metal flower pots which could be pulled up from the graveplates. It was a new concept in burial grounds.

Virgil picked a spot which he hoped would give them a great view of any arrivals. He was animated, wanting to talk but Cathy was reaching the end of her patience and only grunted in response to his inane chatter. She wanted so much to see her husband safe and sound. If she knew he was well, she could have endured anything. It was the 'not knowing' which was telling on her nerves.

'Do you ever shut up?'

'Nasty! No, I don't. I can't imagine how Jacob could have married you. He seems like a smart guy. Do you talk to him like that?'

'I don't have to. He's a gentleman.'

'You can't hurt me.'

'If I can find a way I will.' Cathy moved away quickly feeling another arm grab coming. 'You won't do that to me again!'

Virgil affected a smile which did not reach his eyes. 'You may not like me or what I am doing. I think we have established that already. What I have not told you Cathy is that this button here,' he said quietly, pulling a small digital device from his pocket, 'is what connects me with your husband. I have placed a time sensitive device on his body. Right now, I am only helping him to stay calm. If things do not work out the way I want, it will take... only a push of this button to activate a lethal dose of medicine. Your husband will go the way of his mother but this time there will be no coming back.'

Virgil ran his thumb menacingly over the small device. Cathy kept her eyes glued to the button. Fear for Jacob cursed through her veins.

'You should know Cathy that at 3:15, twenty four hours after I first saw Jacob, he will be at a point of no return. I can put him out of his misery quickly or allow the drugs to drive him over the edge. Right now you don't want me to push this button but by 3:14, he will wish me to send him to his death.'

'What are you saying? Is there any hope at all?'

'Almost none. You will have to convince someone to find him and release him. If you know that it will be impossible, tell me now.'

'What difference will it make to you?' Cathy's voice was a hoarse whisper.

'I won't wait. As soon as I see my bride, I will push the button and put him out of his misery.'

Cathy placed her head in hand and bent her head. She was damned either way. How could she hope to save Jacob if she had no idea where he was. The breath she drew in was ragged and painful. Sobs broke through the surface of her anger. In her mind, only one man could save Jacob but where was he?


	13. Chapter 13

COGLXIII

As soon as the elevator door opened down the hall, Vincent jumped up. He was more than ready to see his wife. He wondered if she changed much as a result of a further assault on her body. Indeed when the nurse entered pushing the stretcher in front of her, Catherine lay supine and resembled a ghostly figure, sending the horrifying details of her first death hurtling though his body. He was dumbfounded by the intensity of a memory decades old.

Just as he did then, he lifted her from the stretcher and placed her tenderly on the bed, giving the nurse time to adjust the tube of liquid dripping into her veins. Unlike the last time, he placed his head close to her chest, listening for the sound of a heart beat. Its reassuring steadiness calmed him enough to listen to the nurse.

'She has had a rough afternoon Mr. Wells but she should be fine now. Everything has normalized but she is pale and will need the IV overnight just in case. The doctor will be in to see you in about an hour.'

Vincent nodded his thanks. He couldn't think of a thing to ask. He wanted to assume that she would be well and the pallor was just a result of the endless stress on her body. He waited for the nurse to lower the bed, smile and leave. Only then was he able to give full attention to his flaccid wife.

He sat on the edge of the bed and placed an arm under her neck and shoulders bringing her body close to his. He lowered his mask and kissed her tenderly, waiting for her to stir before speaking.

'My dear wife, you have given me many scares in our time together but this one, scares me most of all. To have known love within its fullest sense then to lose it again would be beyond anything I could endure.'

Catherine's eyes opened slowly. A delicate hand raised to find his own and held on tightly. 'I can't think of a nicer way to wake up. This time I did not have to dig into the mists of my mind to find you and the extraordinary sweetness of your voice. I was scared Vincent. '

'As I was. We are not meant to lose this love of ours. I see that now.'

'Then why was I scared? I should have trusted that your love would bring me through. Is everything alright?'

Vincent's delay in replying was just a moment too long. Despite her weakened state Catherine turned slightly in the bed so that she could see her husband's face. 'What is it?'

'I was so worried about you. The doctor came in and told me you had bleeding inside. I was afraid for you.'

Catherine digested his words. They rang true but she could sense a lingering anxiety in her husband.

'Is there something else?'

Vincent didn't seem to learn the nuance of the pause and its impact on his wife. She was used to immediate and certain answers from her husband if everything was going well. When all other senses had been lost to her during her dreamless years, hearing remained and became acute. Vincent wasn't aware of this highly developed skill in Catherine. He fought for something to sidetrack her before the full impact of his concern over Jacob spilled into the ambiance.

'Patrick came to see you.'

'Is he back safe and sound?'

'Yes, he came in last night and went to the house this morning to find you. Sue sent him here.'

'I am sorry he couldn't wait. Will he come back?'

'Not tonight. He'll come by tomorrow.' Vincent could feel his wife relax with the half-truth.

'Thank you for being here Vincent. There were times today when my will failed me. Until I thought of you and our family it seemed hard to drag my senses out of the abyss. I cannot allow myself to be sucked into that twilight world again.'

'You will not Catherine. Hold on to me. We will anchor each other.'

Vincent longed to share his troubled heart with the mother who would die for her child, but he held his tongue and cuddled her closer hoping to draw strength from her courage. Deep inside he prayed that Patrick DelCassian would find his son and call to reassure him. In the meantime he could only sit and hold his wife with firm, sure arms, keeping the terror which raged inside, from forcing his heart's disquieting rhythm to overrule his commonsense.

* * *

'Sir the prisoner you want has been moved to another area for confinement.'

'Why is that?'

'He has been in and out of a stupor which seems drug induced.'

'I gathered that already. I still need to see him even if he can't speak.'

'Can I have your name and ID, Sir?'

'Patrick DelCassian. I am the Attorney General for the State of New York.'

'I am sorry Sir. I don't care if you are the President. I need to see ID.'

Patrick hadn't brought any ID with him. He sent his chauffeur back to the car where he kept appropriate documents in a concealed pocket. To be honest, he was quite impressed with the guard. The young man protected his post as one would expect. Patrick would provide a recommendation to his boss. Dignitaries often felt it necessary to bully their way into situations. He would have loved to do just that but the officer clearly had respect for correct procedure. It was obvious to anyone that Patrick was someone important. Keeping his job, however, was just as important to the guard.

The chauffeur returned quickly carrying several pieces of ID which would support the AG's right to enter into a restricted area. He was taken to an interior duty office. Several guards who were coming in to work stood milling around wondering why the Supervisor was waiting for them at change of shift. Patrick entered the room, unafraid. There was one or two of them who knew him by sight. It was not that long ago that he sat in a segregated cell himself, charged with the murder of his wife. He had been treated kindly by most of the staff. There was immediate silence in the room.

'Good afternoon Gentlemen. I am here first of all to thank those of you who saw me here months ago. Your kindness and consideration when I was being held was much appreciated. I am aware that committing a crime of any type is serious and that those of us who are held to a higher standard can be treated callously when we don't follow rules. That was not the case with me but since you didn't know that at the time of my arrest, I thank you for not treating me with the revulsion which comes with fallen idols. I think you all do an outstanding job in difficult circumstances.'

There was a murmuring among the men but most just nodded and mumbled thanks. Patrick continued.

'The other reason I am here is to ask for your help. Yesterday a public defender came in here to see a '_John Smith'_. It was just at the change of shift. I would like to speak with the two guards who were here at the time. The rest of you, please continue with your shift preparations.'

Two men came forward. 'We were just coming on duty when the lawyer was leaving.'

'Was there anything about him which struck you as strange?'

'No Sir, he was smiling, sorta but not nice, you know, kinda sneering?'

'And the prisoner?'

'He was slumped over the table. He looked kinda drunk or drugged. The lawyer said he couldn't get anything out of him. You would have to ask the day shift when they come off. They weren't here to see the change over and we don't know what he was like when he went in.'

'I see.'

Yeah, it seemed kinda strange to bring in a perp for interview when he's drugged and can't talk.'

'Thank you I appreciate your observations.'

Patrick waited patiently for the incoming guards. He held his tongue with some difficulty. Somewhere deep inside he felt there was a timeline which had to be met. It was going on to three o'clock.

The incoming guards filed passed him. Again many knew of him or had seen him during his confinement. He offered the same thanks before seeking out the two men who had escorted the prisoner from his cell to the interrogation room.

'Yeah we brought him in. He was a dumb looking guy with long dark hair. We didn't know he was wearing a wig, but that ain't unusual with some of these guys. Ya' know, they're all strange.'

The raised eyebrows did not get an answering response from the AG. He remembered his wife and knew that she lived a secret masculine role during the last months of her life. He refused to engage in speculation about anyone's preferences.

'How did you find him today?'

'Why're askin?'

'We may be looking at a case of mistaken identity. I just need to make sure.'

'We thought it was just the wig.' The second guard spoke up. 'He did look different but this guy has been so strung out on something, we had to tie him down earlier. He was wild. His face was red and swollen at times so you could hardly tell what was underneath.'

'I need to see him. Thank you men. I appreciate your time.'

Patrick turned to the Jail shift supervisor who had accompanied him but kept silent, letting the AG do the interviewing of the guards.

'If he is unable to come over here then I need to go up. Please make arrangements and quickly. I am very concerned about who is there as _John Smith_.'

* * *

The black limousine pulled into the gate of the memorial Gardens. From their perch inside the rotunda, Virgil and Cathy watched as the vehicle made its way slowly down the lane. There were four cars, following the hearse. One appeared to be full of flowers. The others held people or appeared to. Cathy watched in horror as they headed straight towards the building. She had no idea what Virgil planned to do. He seemed to have no resources other than Jacob's cell phone and the digital device. Did he hope to hold her in exchange for Holly? How would he overcome Brian and get away? These thoughts and questions tumbled over and over in her mind. She desperately looked for an opening in which she could do something, anything to save her husband.

Originally it seemed as if Virgil wanted to wait outside but a short investigation of the interior of the building revealed a winding staircase leading to a second floor landing around the building. Spaces for urns dotted the wall with windows punctuating each section. Cathy thought that they would be in a more vulnerable position upstairs. There was no way out other than the stairs. No matter what she thought, Virgil had his own ideas and held her in place by his threats.

The road from the gate entrance was long and winding. In consideration of other mourners, the speed limit in the grounds was kept to a minimum. Cathy, hidden from view on the upper level, observed the movements below from her window. Each turn of the car wheel,moving it forward, felt like torture.

'Do you feel the excitement? She is near. I sense it.'

Despite her fear, Cathy wondered if the idiot was delusional. How he could feel excitement, at what was clearly a trap for the two of them? Once the funeral party entered the downstairs, they would be trapped on the upper level.

As the cars moved closer, he pulled her away from the window. 'Keep your eyes on the door,' he admonished, pushing her against the wall and leaning back against her, while he faced the door. Cathy could hardly breathe. She longed to slip her hand into his pocket and retrieve the device. She wished now she had learned to pickpocket on the streets instead of fighting to be a decent human being. The silly thought, make her gag. She no longer cared to see anything. Virgil's excitement was palpable and penetrated her skin causing revulsion.

The car doors could be heard opening and closing. Cathy held her breath, partly to hold the bile down and partly in fear. She could hear voices below and listened for the sound of one which was familiar. The minister who performed the wedding ceremony could be heard calling people to order.

'Folks we will be moving upstairs for the interment of the ashes. Please follow me.'

Opposite to the stairs, Virgil could see the small party mount the stairs. There was a man in black who carried the urn. Catching a glimpse over his shoulder, Cathy could see no sign of Merindia or Brian. She released her pent up breath, wondering what Virgil would do, once he realized she was not there.

The stream of ugly expletives which he muttered under his breath frightened her. Included in the words were sounds and words which she did not recognize. She never thought of him as anything other than American but like Merindia his origins may have been somewhere else. He spun around pressing his body against her.

'So you think I am done? You have only delayed the inevitable. I know you are responsible for her not being here. Imagine, I trusted you. Let me just give your dear husband a little sample of what the end of his life will feel like.'

'If you plan to kill Jacob..... if you press that button, I'll scream. If he dies, you will too. I promise you that.' Cathy's fear and fury could hardly be contained.

'Look outside' he hissed. Two silver cars were seen winding down the drive. They were not a part of the funeral party. The menacing voice lowered to a husky and mocking whisper. 'My chariots wait for me. Come Cinderella. Its 3:10. Your chariot is about to turn into a pumpkin and your prince just lost his crown.'

Grabbing her achingly sore upper arm he dragged her in the opposite direction to the small funeral party who seemed to pay no attention to them. Once they reached the landing he forced her down the stairs, a warning clearly communicated in his demeanour. Virgil hustled her into the lead silver car, instructing the driver to head back to the brownstone. The doors locked trapping her inside.

'You have....until we reach the house to tell me where Holalea is hiding.'

'Jacob?'

'It's too late for him but.... there are the girls.'

* * *

Jason sat impassive in his car, unable to decide on a course of action. What he did know was that he couldn't lose sight of the car containing Cathy and a man who appeared to be Jacob.

'Cliché Rick, but follow that car!' Jason smiled. It was probably every policeman's desire to tell someone just those very words. Living in Los Angeles had its perks. He sometimes hung around movie sets as a consultant. This was no movie though. He didn't want to hang back and then find out that he made a mistake. Something was wrong. He hoped for a call from Kurt which would help him with his decision making. While he sat, keeping an eye on where his driver was going, he reviewed his observations at the cemetery.

He arrived there just before three. The grounds were fairly empty. He had not seen either Jacob or Cathy outside. Shortly after his arrival, a hearse and cars entered the grounds. He felt sure this was the party who were related to Jacob. Jason entered the rotunda building and kept downstairs. He saw a couple on the upper floor. They were huddled together looking out the window. The man appeared blonde and could have been Jacob. Jason did not want to be seen and stood next to a series of plaques, touching one and appearing to pray. To anyone who didn't know, he could have been a mourner coming to pay respects.

He was close to the door when the funeral party came inside and begin to climb the staircase. He sensed when the couple on the upper floor came downstairs. Everything he did was by sense rather than sight. A true mourner would not turn around. Shadows of the couple leaving could be seen in the shiny brass plaques. He turned as they went out the door observing their backs. Jason was certain the woman was Cathy but something about the man didn't ring true. He cast back in his mind to their wedding day, picturing the couple standing together. This man with Cathy, seemed larger somehow, taller and broader in the shoulder. The hair was the same but he didn't think it was the same man.

Jacob and Cathy hadn't waited for the service nor did they greet the mourners. It seemed as if they were headed back to the Brownstone. Still puzzling over the slight physical differences, Jason shifted as the cell phone in his pocket vibrated. He listened to the information provided by Kurt.

'Ok Rick. Now I really don't want you to lose sight of that car!' he admonished the driver.


	14. Chapter 14

Patrick stood over the body of his young defender, aghast at the state in which he found him.

As he had walked from the Guards room to the upper floor of the jail, each step felt like the weight of the world. How would he ever be able to face Catherine and Vincent with bad news about their son, if indeed the man who was being held turned out to be Jacob. He dreaded the outcome, even as he hurried behind the supervisor and two jail guards. The scene which confronted him was painful to watch. Patrick knew immediately that it was Jacob who was being confined. Clearly he had suffered already but the features, however swollen and distorted were absolutely Jacob. He had hurried to his side, pulling the straps which held his arms.

'Help me get these off.'

'Sir, I don't know if we…'

'Don't argue with me. I take full responsibility. This is not John Smith. Now hurry! Hurry!'

Patrick was hampered by the rod in his back which limited mobility. He said nothing but admonished the guards to free him before insisting on stripping him down. Something was going on inside Jacob but Patrick knew there was an external force of some kind behind it.

The men dragged the orange suit from his body.

'Search it for anything which seems unusual.' He waited patiently as the men ran their hands through the pockets and down the legs.

'Nothing, Sir.'

Patrick sighed deeply. He felt shock that Jacob's life should come to this state. He wasn't aware of the motives behind the amazing switch or what was happening with Kurt and Jason but there was some force of evil behind this act.

'Turn him over,' he said at last, furious that there was nothing obvious to work with.

Jacob still had on briefs and just above the level of the elastic band he saw the shiny material. Forgetting his own state he kneeled down and pulled at the brief. He knew that the guards would be reluctant to touch it. None of them wore the mandatory gloves needed when handling perps. Scraping at the edges with his finger, Patrick pulled at it. Evan as the sticky substance fell into his hand; he could feel waves of heat rising from it.

Patrick remembered his own father's last days had been spent with a patch on his upper arm to provide an ongoing supply of pain medication. In a healthy man, whose blood supply was abundant, the drug sailed into his system. There was a sense however that some other force or current was driving large doses of the medication into his body. On the patch of skin which had been under the plastic, Patrick could see little pinpricks.

'Don't lose this,' he said dropping it suddenly as another powerful current seemed to generate a burst of warmth.

He released Jacob to return on his back and waited, hoping that whatever poison had entered his system, it wasn't enough to permanently disable the young man.

'Get a Doctor and ask him to bring a drug antidote.'

'Yes Sir.'

The supervisor seemed dumbfounded that the attorney general should be personally involved in a situation like this. Rarely in the past had people higher up paid any attention to the men who entered the penal system. He allowed a grudging respect to prevent him from asking questions which would reflect badly on his own crew, who failed to check the 'prisoner' adequately. Surely a man whose personality changed so drastically in a 24 hour period should have been checked.

'Could you get me a chair please and a hand up. I have a bad back.'

The guard stepped forward to assist while the supervisor stepped out to find a chair.

When he was seated and the pain in his back shifted a little, Patrick found his voice and prayed aloud, stunning his listeners.

'_Heavenly Father, I don't know what has brought this young man to this state but I ask for your mercy to intervene on his behalf and release him from the prison of drugs which have poisoned his system. You are ever kind and merciful in your grace.'_

Patrick waited for some sign that the young man who saved his life could somehow find a way back to save his own in turn.

If Jacob had been breathing deeply, Patrick would not have any concerns but the shallow almost imperceptible movement of the chest and the infrequent heart beat scared him. He didn't believe that initiating CPR would help. He hoped the doctor would come quickly. Leaning forward he whispered in Jacob's ear.

'I know you can hear me. It is Patrick. Your mother is Catherine my childhood friend. I need you to respond to me in some way. Tell me something you know about me, anything to reassure me.'

Patrick waited, almost holding his own breath, yearning for a sign, willing Jacob to find things sweeter in life than death.

* * *

Oats paced the floor of his office. He was disgusted with his inability to do something constructive. He knew that being the liaison was useful to the two men outside who were chasing phantoms. Jason was hot on the heels of a car carrying Cathy and a Jacob look-alike to some unknown destination. Patrick was hoping that the young man in the jail would turn out to be Jacob. Oats felt impotent He wondered aloud if there was something he could do to ease the tension. Anyone who ventured into his office was met with a bark and quickly reversed direction. Apologies would come later. Right now he was caught up in the drama unfolding in so many places. He did not even allow his mind to ponder the fate of Catherine. He had a deep admiration for the mother of his assistant even though he would not admit it out loud. The man she married was strange but seemed to love her. Having Jacob working nearby allowed Oats to keep up his fantasy of someday being closer to her. He closed his mind to that avenue and focused on the matters at hand.

Oats knew he needed be aware of and anticipate any need. In those moments he was painfully aware of how much he depended on Jacob. His young assistant was invaluable in anticipating needs, seeing holes which needed to be filled before anyone else. Oats mentally replayed, in his mind, what would be needed to ensure that the man in jail would be released, if it was Jacob. He kept the DA's office informed. Apart from Patrick's word, who would know for sure that an exchange had happened. If that were true, they would be dealing with a jail break and not just a case of mistaken identity.

He put through a call to the jail ensuring that Jacob's fingerprints would be taken. They should not be a match with the man who was being held there initially.

He called the house instructing Sue to stay inside at all costs and don't open the door to anyone. If Cathy and Jacob were returning, they would have the code. He was pleased to know that a guard was there and would protect the family. Oats left a number to call if Cathy returned home, with or without Jacob. He hung up the phone certain that he had covered all the bases.

* * *

Rob had briefly met Jacob's boss at the wedding. He didn't ask to speak with him directly but, based on the report from Sue, Rob had no doubt that Jacob was in serious trouble. He also gave a lot of thought to preparing himself for any circumstance which would necessitate hiding the girls in the basement, or removing them from the house. Everyone seemed to be in a holding pattern, but no one knew exactly why. Anxious to be busy, Rob called Carl to apprise him of the events. Carl, who was no slouch, insisted on providing some support. He didn't wish to put himself in harm's way. He had his own family to think about. Rob, on the other hand was single and a veteran with extensive combat experience. He did offer to come to the house to stay with the girls if Rob wanted to return to the hospital. Carl seemed to understand quite well that Rob needed to be active. With that possibility open to him, Rob decided that he would go below to the sanctuary, check there and make sure everyone was safe. It was a place of safety for the entire Wells family. He suspected that one or all of them would end up there. If he wasn't needed, he would return to the hospital.

* * *

Cathy knew that Virgil would be relentless in his quest for something he felt was rightfully his. She, herself, would move heaven and earth for the same reasons. Her choices were limited. As the streets of New York moved closer and closer to her home she could only think of saving those who she knew to be at risk. If Jacob was already dead, it would be useless to risk the girls' lives as well. If he wasn't dead, then somehow he would find her but the possibility seemed more and more remote. It was over 24 hours since he last contacted her. She knew Oats got her clues but what he did with it, she had no idea. To all intents and purposes she was on her own.

Clearly Merindia and Brian got the message too but their failure to show at the funeral put everyone else at risk. Merindia could be anywhere. Would Virgil already know of all the locations where she had a home, her father's warehouse? Cathy's only choice was to go below and hope that Phister would be around. Virgil had no gun. His only leverage was a threat to kill Jacob but if her husband was already dead what did it matter? Phister could disable Virgil quickly and efficiently. In spite of her grief at the thought of Jacob's death, Cathy was able to set aside her fears and anguish and process what she prayed was a commonsense solution to a very scary problem. She closed her eyes trying to picture her husband's face. She could see him in her mind's eye, close enough to touch. He smiled at her. The vision was so real she smiled back, before tears filled her eyes.

She turned in her seat, facing Virgil. 'I don't want you to hurt the girls. They're small and did nothing to you. I know where Merindia is and I will take you to her if you promise not to hurt me or anyone else. You and she can work out your own issues.'

'Smart girl! Where are we going?'

'She gave him an intersection which would allow them access to below from a more treacherous opening.

'So we are going to the lion's den but that is not your usual entrance. Why are you taking me to a different place?'

Cathy shuddered at the thought that she had been watched. 'If I take you to my regular entrance, the women there will be frightened. An alarm system is set up and your bride will be warned off. Either way is fine with me but you want her so, you decide.'

Virgil stared at Cathy with uncertain eyes. She looked directly at him as she spoke. She did not waver nor shift her eyes. He knew she was courageous and had to admit a grudging admiration for the way in which she handled herself. Too bad he would have to kill her. He contemplated the choices for only a moment. 'Let's take your suggested route down. My cousin Jacob has had the best of the Lion's den all his life. It is my turn now.'

His smug smile was vaguely reassuring to Cathy. She could play it by ear.

* * *

Patrick sat motionless over the subconscious body willing it's spirit to rise into consciousness. Very slowly, he felt a very slight perceptible move towards change. He knew that wishing alone could play tricks on the eyes. Fearful of getting caught up but trying to remain positive Patrick waited, his own breath rising and falling, urging a response. Light headed with his exertions, he turned away, seeking an outlet for his anxiety. The Supervisor who had stood just as quietly shook his head to release the mesmerizing effects of watching someone trying to breathe.

'What's keeping the Doctor?'

'I think, Sir, that he left already. The medic is coming down.'

Patrick didn't know the difference and said nothing further. His eyes returned to the motionless figure. He couldn't be sure but it seemed like there was deeper chest movement than he had seen before. The ridiculously long lashes fluttered slightly. Heartened, Patrick tried again to reach Jacob with an impassioned entreaty to say something or show some sign of recognition.

A deep sharp indrawn breath from tortured lungs shocked the small group of people. It was as if the prone figure finally found his lung power. Everyone continued to wait. The eyes fluttered open. The whites were bloodshot increasing the colour of blue to almost iridescent proportions. Lost in the kaleidoscope of red white and blue were the pupils, seen initially as pinpoints before they seemed to normalize. Jacob turned his head to stare at the AG, registering a range of emotions, unfathomable even as they changed the lines and planes of his face.

'You have a half brother in Brazil,' he whispered between dry lips.

The supervisor, after hearing what seemed to be a preposterous statement, was convinced Jacob was still delusional. To his surprise, the Attorney General gathered up the young man in his arms weeping. 'I didn't even know that information myself until 6 weeks ago.'

Just then the medic arrived. Patrick released the young man who could have been his son and moved from the side of the cot to allow access. Stepping outside the solitary jail cell, he pulled out his phone and speed dialed Oats number, not even waiting to hide his highly emotional state.

'I don't know where the hell we go from here Kurt, but I have found Jacob.' There was a pause as he listened carefully to the response.

'He looks terrible. I don't even know what he can do but first we have to see if he can even function.'


	15. Chapter 15

Patrick ended his call and turned around expecting to see the medic working on Jacob. To his surprise he was sitting up cross-legged on the cot with his back against the wall. Within a short time, Jacob had changed. The red blotchy marks on his skin had disappeared. The eyes which looked up at him, were clear but certainly unfocused.

'Jacob, how are you feeling?' he asked hurrying back into the room.

'I am not disoriented but I am dysmorphic,' he replied in a slow measured way.

'I'm sorry. What does that mean?'

'My body….my inner physical body, is strangely disconnected from my outer body, my aura. When I move, they are not in sync.'

Jacob turned his head slightly and winced at the action. He subsided, breathing deeply to dispel the uncomfortable feeling of nausea washing over him, before trying to speak again.

'Patrick, I have been aware of so many things. I can't explain. It will take me about two hours to return to a fairly normal state.'

The AG looked at the medic. 'Did you give the antidote?'

'He didn't want it sir.'

'Jacob?'

'No more drugs. My body is spent with the toxicity of what I've already had. It can't take anymore even if….'

'It's your choice Jacob. But, what now?'

'To be honest Patrick, I can't think beyond the moment. My mother and my wi..fe are not safe. I couldn't protect them.'

Tears filled his eyes, rendering the colour a deeper blue. He did not turn away but the raw emotion affected the men hovering around him. The supervisor went out of the cell and the guards turned away sensing a need to allow the young man to process his strange twenty four hour drug induced confinement.

'Jacob, you know your body best. Tell us what we can do to help you, to bring you back to a normal state.'

The men shared a look. Jacob knew there were things Patrick was aching to tell him but privacy was needed. He thought for a moment before asking politely for a few simple things.

'I need two bottles of water, a least a litre each, of distilled water and then two of spring water. I need to shower and then I would like a couple of lightly boiled eggs and a cup of black coffee.'

No one questioned the requests. 'I'll see to it,' the supervisor replied.

The two guards directed Jacob to a vacant private shower and kept watch at the door. They were clearly sorry for the way in which events turned out and tried to apologize but Jacob would not hear of it. After a lengthy shower, he encouraged them to return to their active duty, knowing that any decrease in staffing increased risks for the inmates.

'I'll be fine. Mr. DelCassian will assist me when I am ready to go.'

They found the clothes which Virgil had worn into the prison. Jacob hated the feel of them on his skin but at least he would be able to leave and not wait for a new set from home. He ate and drank slowly, absorbing everything at a pace his body could handle.

The intake officer at the jail came and took his fingerprints to run through the system. Everything was in order.

Patrick waited patiently, watching his young charge like a mother hen, encouraging his recovery, marveling at how Jacob's body seem to heal itself right before his eyes.

Jacob refused to be moved from the cell until he was ready to go. The confining space seemed to help orient him. It was safe. There was a lot of inner turmoil to process. Just over an hour after DelCassian removed the straps from his arms, Jacob finally felt life returning to his body but he was not ready to move yet.

* * *

Vincent felt the release of his son from the drug induced prison of the senses. His body response was palpable.

'Are you going to tell me now why you have been so tense?'

'I never said I was.'

'Vincent, I know you so well. You are my second skin, my life blood. Don't you know that what you feel is what I feel?'

'What I feel is sadness with myself for failing to recognize the many ways in which our bond exists between us. I have thought only I could sense things. It …'

Just then the door opened and the doctor came in.

'Mr. and Mrs. Wells. I am sorry for the events of today but I see that you are recovering nicely Catherine.'

'I do feel better now. Can you tell us anything?'

'May I sit?' At their nod, he took a chair and pulled it up next to the bed.

'Catherine, you have a condition called Pernicious Anemia. It was likely caused by your years of tube feedings and the constant irritation to the lining of the stomach. I think inflammation and scarring removed some cells which are important. Everything else seems fine.'

'How did the tube feedings give me anemia. Didn't you tell me it is caused by insufficient iron in my system?' 'She looked up at her husband. 'Where's Jacob Vincent. He was supposed to be here.'

'He got held up. We can arrange for him to speak with the doctor tomorrow.'

'Sorry,' she apologized to the doctor for the interruption. 'I wanted my son to hear this. He knows the questions to ask.'

'Your husband is right. I will be happy to speak with him tomorrow. Right now I just want you to understand that while it is serious, it is treatable with a simple injection once a month. We can arrange a nurse to come in and take care of it.'

'I have a nurse at home already. She can do it. But, what is it? I don't understand.'

'The injection is nothing more than a simple Vitamin B12 shot. Your own body usually makes it from the food you eat but needs a factor secreted in your stomach lining to process it. Without the needle, your anemia will continue. It is an easy solution and a much better outcome to what I originally thought.'

'What did you think?'

'I would rather not discuss that tonight since it's not relevant,' he replied patting her hand. Catherine hated being patronized. A slight pressure from Vincent forced her to subside.

'Can I go home then, if it isn't serious?' Her tone was snappy.

Vincent felt his heart jump. He did not want to take her home. The chaos of what was going on outside the hospital walls held him and Catherine prisoner yet, he could not tell her. If he could direct mental energy anywhere, he silently begged the doctor to say no.

'If your blood pressure remains normal and there is no further bleeding, you can go home… in the morning. I am **not** taking any chances with you.'

'Thank you, doctor.' Vincent's heartfelt gratitude was not lost on his wife. She waited for the door to close behind the doctor.

'Ok. What is going on outside these walls Vincent?'

He sighed and released her, wishing with all his heart that he could find words of reassurance. The window beckoned. It was not late, but a stray afternoon sunbeam streamed in through the glass. He felt as if the world had turned one hundred times since they left home just hours ago. Standing in the filtered light, his hair turned a soft golden colour, giving every appearance of a halo.

'Jacob has been struggling with a client, from the jail, who he saw yesterday afternoon. The case is complex and time consuming. He has not wanted to worry you.'

'And Cathy?'

'She's busy below with a minor crisis.'

Catherine was skeptical. She didn't want her husband to feel that she didn't trust him. Rather than make it an issue of it, she asked, 'are you worried about him Vincent?'

'I am. But I am also reassured at the moment. If it changes, I will let you know.'

Catherine smiled. For the first time, her husband's words rang true. She knew Jacob had a job which could be tough. Too often, he would put himself in harm's way for a client.

'I believe that Jacob is more than capable of looking after himself, although I wish he wouldn't find it necessary to push the boundary all the time but then, we were the same.'

Vincent returned to his wife's side. 'Indeed we were,' he said smiling for the first time in hours.

* * *

Cathy tread carefully as she made her way along the ledge. She calculated that it would take about an hour and a half to reach the sanctuary. Originally she thought that Virgil had no weapon but before they exited the car, he had drawn a small hand gun from the car pocket.

'You can't fire a gun in the tunnels,' she warned. 'The bullet will ricochet off the wall. It may end up hitting you.'

'I wish your concern was for my health. I am not going down there to be vulnerable to an ambush.'

Cathy said nothing further. She had no plans, no idea of how to thwart the intruder nor how to warn anyone. Her only hope was to seize a moment of weakness, when Virgil could be surprised by some of the inhabitants of the lower chambers. Her mind had been working since she left the car.

The two silver vehicles had pulled up to a little used entrance. Virgil left one man above and two others followed him and Cathy through a warehouse basement. The route she chose was not one that would take her past the Giant's lair but the sounds of intruders should bring them out. She desperately wanted to see Phister, who had been her one hope, but since Virgil produced the gun, she was reluctant to put them in harm's way.

Cathy was tired. She had not eaten, and the stress of the day was eating away at her reserves, turning her legs into rubber. Her shoes were not meant for walking on the slippery edge and she had to lean back in order to feel safe.

The river running just below the ledge soothed her ragged nerves with its rushing hollow sound. It wasn't deep enough to jump into but she contemplated the idea, just the same.

It was hard to be heard over the sound at times. She encouraged Virgil to whisper when he spoke. The force of it was louder and would echo off the walls giving an early warning.

'I need to sit and rest for a minute. I am tired.' She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes, willing the picture of Jacob to come into her head. Almost immediately the same picture of him smiling returned to her mind's eye. There was a part of her which prayed that he was safe and not a dead spirit giving her false hope. As before, the vision brought tears to her eyes. She longed to hear his voice.

'Come on! Get moving girl! This is taking too long.' The harsh voice broke the silence of her quiet moment. Armed with Jacob's courage she rose and moved forward.

Not far behind her, Jason captured the sounds of her tormentor's callous words. The detective followed the men keeping a safe distance. The whispering echoes penetrated above the noise of the water. The underground excursion wasn't unusual. Jason had been below on his first trip to New York following Jacob, Diana and Vincent on a quest to find a book. Then, they had been looking for Pater's chambers and Cathy's life was at stake. The experience had been mind boggling for the LA detective. He was glad of it. His incredible memory allowed him to recognize that they were using the same route. The unusual ambience in the underground tunnel, could have generated a lot of fear but Jason held firm knowing where it was leading.

He had subdued the man who had been standing at the entrance and left him handcuffed in the back of the detective's car. Checking in with Kurt before entering the tunnel, he knew that Jacob was alive but dysfunctional. Whether it would be temporary or permanent was to be determined by many factors. Jason could depend on none of them. The 'here and now' was all that mattered.

He would love to have let Cathy know Jacob was safe and help wasn't far behind her. Jason was sure it would make all the difference. How she managed to keep going was beyond him but he could offer her no reassurances. The man posing as Jacob was an unknown enemy, his motives were unclear and his actions uncertain. It was too risky to confront him. His only hope was to keep an eye on them and wait for any opportunity to get her away.

* * *

Jason had started some time after the party ahead of him. When Cathy stopped to take a break he almost got too close, pulling himself up just short of being seen. A few feet ahead of him he could barely make out the shapes of two men, Cathy's light coloured suit and the blonde man in a white shirt. There was a misty dimness in this part of the tunnel where some light filtered through cracks and crevices. They had no artificial light and neither did he but there was just enough to see. Jason could hear more clearly now too. It was as if the words Cathy spoke had been telegraphed to him along with the answering responses from the stranger.

He knew they would soon reach a larger level plateau. From there they would have to cross the river to the other side to enter Pater's chambers. Jason contemplated the river crossing. He could move a little downstream and climb up on the other side. If there wasn't a lot of rain recently the river may not be too fast. Jason was a superb swimmer, from his surfing days in LA. He was sure of being able to manage the crossing, quickly and out of sight. They would not be sending the boat back for him once they crossed over to the other side. Even as he thought ahead, his jacket with all its valuables was removed folded and left on the ledge out of sight, for what he hoped was a quick return. Wits and strength would be his guide. Jason's gun didn't travel from LA with him and he had no other weapons. It never occurred to the detective that risking his life just weeks before his wedding was anything other than foolhardy.

* * *

Rob made his way slowly down the stairs to the sanctuary. It wasn't an unusual circumstance for him to be there. He had gotten fed-up with waiting and needed action. Carl's arrival at the Brownstone freed him from the house to seek out clues as to the whereabouts of Jacob and Cathy. Pure instinct brought him to the tunnel. In a normal day he would soon be waiting at the upper end of the park to see if any women and children were in need of help. Like everyone else in the maze of events occurring, he was working alone. If there was a network of any kind, it had been lost to him.

Vincent alone was aware of what the faithful security guard and driver had planned. The only good news Rob received was that Jacob seemed to be safe but Cathy's whereabouts were still unknown.

In the sanctuary, he could see one or two women milling around the open area. Nothing seemed untoward. All present were known to him. He raised his hand in silent salute and made his way to the small office space where he generally directed women to do intake and see Erin. She looked up at him with fearful eyes.

Erin learned to trust Rob and Carl just as much as Cathy and Jacob did. They had helped her, and brought her to the sanctuary when she was at her lowest ebb. Both men treated her with respect when her role below was elevated. The appearance of the sewing machine had put her forever in Carl's debt. She knew that Rob also contributed much to the care and support of the small safe haven.

'Erin is anything wrong? Have you seen Cathy?'

'No…' The negative response was belied by the look in her eyes. She turned her head and looked over into a corner. Rob could see two figures huddled in Jacob's work area. One woman had a hood over her head and the other sat impassive on the floor. He recognized her immediately and made his way over.

'Merindia! Why are you here?'

'Sit down Rob. Long story. This is my husband Brian. I have covered his head with the burka so no one will know he is not female.'

'Do you have any idea…'

'I do. I called Cathy this morning to invite her to attend Grandfather's funeral. She said something strange. She told me to ask Erin. I knew right away it was a warning of some sort but I thought she meant for me to come down here because it wasn't safe above. Do you know what's going on?'

'Someone has been impersonating Jacob. I think he is with Cathy but I have no idea where they are.'

'Virgil! I knew we weren't safe. I'm surprised he came so soon.' She hissed through clenched teeth.

'Who is this guy Merindia?'

'Someone who thinks he should be my husband. It was the reason why I came down here in the first place last year.'

'But you're married now?'

Brian lifted the veil from his face and looked at Rob, sensing a need to show good faith. Brian was known to Rob. He didn't feel reassured at all. Brian meant trouble. They both put themselves and everyone around them in danger.

'I wish you had gone somewhere else. It is so hard to protect anyone down here if the place gets invaded.'

'We don't need protection. We can leave here. There are lots of safe places above for us. I just don't know whether it is now safe to head out. We've been here for ages.'

'I don't know either. I am going back up and see if I can get news from anyone. Vincent is in the dark. He is worried about Jacob. Wait here. I'll be back but I suggest you don't move and keep him covered up.'

Rob made his way back to Erin. He felt sorry for her. The wringing hands betrayed her fear.

'Look Erin, if you hear anything strange, gather the women and go into the cubby hole with Merindia and her friend. I'm going up to see what I can find out. I'll be back.'

Rob, no sooner reached the top of the stairs, than his cell phone went off. He grabbed it from his belt. It was Carl. His heart sank. Did he leave the Brownstone unprotected only to have the house invaded in his absence? He answered hoping that the news was good. Carl must have been a mind reader.

'Rob, I don't know if this is good or bad news for you. Jacob's boss called. Jacob has been at the jail drugged into unconsciousness since yesterday. Cathy is being held by a Jacob look alike. They have entered the tunnel by the midpoint entrance and are being followed by Jason Romanow. I don't know what you want to do but let me know.'

'Jeez Carl….I don't know either.' Rob was a thinker but he was used to taking instructions from Jacob or Cathy. None of them was available to him.

'I'm going back down to wait with the group here. If Jacob should come out of it he'll know what's going on from Mr. Oats but reassure him that I am down below and will do my best to protect Cathy. Let him also know that Merindia and Brian are here.'

Carl went into the family's van. He too had a gun stored in the pocket, was licensed to carry it and knew how to use it. He hoped he wouldn't have to.


	16. Chapter 16

'I think I'm ready now Patrick.' Jacob took a few tentative steps outside the room. The inside of his head was not fully cleared but the drug seemed to have less and less of a hold. The two men were escorted to the front entrance and signed out with ongoing profuse apologies from the senior staff.

In the comfort of Patrick's limousine, Jacob was able to truly relax. 'I can't believe what's happened today. Thank you for rescuing me. You know, inside my head I was aware of everything....Mama's problems with the surgery, Cathy being held by that...that..'

'Save your anger for the right time. Anger depletes your resources and right now you are trying to rebuild your life force and your return to the light.'

'Thanks Patrick. I need to hold on to my spiritual side. You know I appreciate that you have stepped outside of your religious doctrines to be supportive of my ways. Those aren't phrases you would normally use.'

Patrick asked the driver to close the glass between the front and back before he replied. The car continued to speed towards its destination. Jacob had been very clear about where he intended to go. They had a plan but there was lots to rehash before it could be executed. In the meantime, talk helped to sort through the jumble of the past 24 hours for Jacob.

'I originally wanted to see you to ask about your energy fields and how you direct it. Do you remember when our situations were reversed and you came to see me?'

'Is this still a test?'

'Despite the situation, I am so happy to see that smile back on your face Jacob. No, this is not a test. It is, in fact, a word of thanks from a surprised and grateful man.'

'You've already said and done everything for me Patrick. I think after today, we are even.'

'Never! Don't get me wrong. I am thankful to have found my step brother in Brazil and I appreciate that you did not warn me ahead of time. I needed to process it all just as it happened. What I can't thank you for, is a return of, or rather a new event in my life.'

'You don't have to thank me for that either Patrick. Just use it wisely.' A half smile curved the corner of Jacob's mouth. For a moment he looked just like his mother and Patrick felt transported back in time.

'You knew?' he whispered, at a loss for words.

'I knew. It was just a matter of reconnecting some energy pathways in your back. I am not an expert but I have seen the_ reverse of misuse _in someone else and....'

The thought of Brian brought back the memory of where they were headed. He stopped and looked out the window fighting the tears knowing that his wife was burdened because she was a pawn in the high stakes game between Merindia and Virgil. They were all connected by an incredible history but Jacob and Cathy were not meant to be go-betweens in the stand-off.

'I have every confidence things will work out Jacob.' Patrick pressed a button on the arm console.

'How much longer?'

'About five minutes Sir.'

The limousine stopped a couple of blocks short of Jacob's final destination. He turned in the car seat and grabbed Patrick's hand. 'You know what to do next?'

'Yes, don't worry.' Even though he was desperately concerned for his safety, Patrick watched the handsome young man stride away.

* * *

Jacob already knew that there was quite a gathering of people in the tunnel. Cathy and Virgil were together. Merindia and Brian were hiding somewhere. Jason was trailing his wife and the fugitive and Rob was probably in the sanctuary. It was imperative that he enter the tunnel away from any of them. His energy was returning but the reflexes, so important to his ability to function efficiently, were gone.

The tunnel entrance used by the Giants was his best way to get in. Jacob did not want them to be engaged in any battle, especially if guns were going to be used. Slipping down their channel, he landed with a soft thud on the sandy ledge by the underground river. He waited listening for any sounds of activity. He heard the whispers of his wife and Virgil but closed his heart to the sound of her voice. It wrecked havoc with his fragile nerves and weakened him.

A splash further down river caught his attention. He could hear sounds from above. Someone was crying. There were two other voices which were not familiar. In his mind he calculated the various scenarios. No clear cut plan readily came into his mind. Jacob tread carefully along the ledge trusting in the instincts which were slowly emerging from beneath his drug induced toxicity. He remembered it was the Giant's time to sleep before they went foraging outside after dark. They were too hard to wake up but he kept their habits in mind as he moved forward. _'Let sleeping giants lie'_ he misquoted hoping to keep his anxiety down with some misplaced humour.

A wave of nausea washed over him. He knew it was the drug. Crouching down, Jacob tried to breathe away the unfamiliar sensation. In the stillness of the underground, he became aware of a different source of wave energy being generated in his body. In his mind's eye, he looked back over the last 24 hours and remembered that Virgil had also inserted a pellet into his upper arm. The dose was less than the electric circuitry which had been used to drive the drug into his back. Still, the effects of the pellet lingered. He had no idea how long the feelings would last. Unable to move, he held his ground, refusing to panic. He knew the wave would pass.

* * *

Rob extinguished all the lights and gathered everyone together in the little cubbyhole. He had gone to the edge of the ledge on his belly to check up and down the river. The invaders were on the other side. He had seen them climb down to get into the boat. Cathy looked weary. His heart went out to her but he returned quickly to ensure that the folks on his side were set well back from the intruders. Rob hoped that if the men came up he could tackle one or two of them, set them back, give Jason a chance to deal with Virgil. He backtracked quickly, returning to the cubby hole.

Merindia drew the women deep into the corner where she hid with Brian. Erin was the last to enter. They all gave thanks that no children were below. It would have been a disaster. As it was, the tension was not healthy for two women who were already suffering the traumatic effects of abusive relationships. Erin seemed to suffer the most. Fear was making her body shake. Merindia directed her to sit next to Brian. Grasping and afraid in the low light Erin reached for Brian's hand on one side and Merindia on the other. The shock wave between them almost knocked over Merindia. Neither the weeping woman nor her hooded husband noticed anything. Merindia glanced at their hands and gasped. What she saw shocked her into silence. The small group could not be seen from the river access point. It was their only advantage.

* * *

'I believe I will have to trust you after all Cathy. I sense my bride is near.'

Cathy kept silent. For one thing, she had no energy left to muster even a word of protest and had no response to Virgil's inane comment. As far as Cathy was concerned his bride was hiding away in some corner of New York, unaware of the havoc about to take place in the sanctuary. Cathy knew the moment of truth was near. She had gambled on time and distance, hoping that one or the other would buy her a reprieve from the relentless pain in her shoulder, fear for her husband and uncertainty in the future. The young woman, normally strong, never felt so alone in her life. Her long history of being abandoned physically and emotionally by her mother had been almost reversed in the arms of her husband and the loving warmth of her family. In a few short hours, that all changed. She was back to where she had been.

As they came onto the ledge overlooking the lower chamber of the sanctuary, she saw the pistol sticking out of his pants. Its easy access tempted her. Cathy contemplated grabbing it, but she could hardly even formulate a full idea and gave up trying. She and Virgil moved down to the lower part chamber.

'Come my bride. I hear you. All will be forgiven, if you leave that poseur.'

'You idiot. You're wasting your time, calling out for someone who doesn't care about you. Shut up! She's not here...never was.' Cathy ended on a sob and sank to the floor.

'You bitch! She's here alright and you will be the first to die if she doesn't show herself,' he said pulling out the gun. 'Come on baby. Save your friend.'

Cathy's scream echoed over and over again.

'Chus bessuola ne! Rimnon Vrgll!'

Virgil raised his eyes to the sound of the voice. He kept the gun trained on Cathy, even as a smile lit up his face. 'Bessul peskena chula, Holalea.'

'Beho virg ja tena. Casdo mi! Ne! Kabhi nahim! Naud nunquam!

'A few words of reproach will not make it so easy to get rid of me. You put our line in deep jeopardy. Even if you don't want to come with me willingly, you will do so or.... I will kill each and every person who stands in my way today.'

'And I must bear my children with a murderer?'

'Let me see you and I will tell you what you must do!'

The ugly expletives which issued from her mouth in English shocked everyone into silence, as she knew it would. Virgil indicated to his men that they should climb up to the source of the voice and take her by force. He pulled Cathy up to shield himself from any frontal attack. She had long since lost her legs and slumped over his arm weighing him down. A scuffle ensued on the upper level when Rob made a move to attack the first man to reach out and grab Merindia. The men weren't as large as Rob but one came to the defence of the other. Despite his heroics, Rob was soon struggling with the two men. Screams could be heard from behind the men.

This gave Jason a chance to approach from behind. He was able to reach the ledge overlooking the lower chamber. Cathy's position was too precarious to attack. Jason stayed low not wanting to provoke any action which would put her at risk. He wasn't sure who was taking charge on the other side. His visibility of the corner cubbyhole was just out of his line of sight. He was soaking wet but held back his desire to sneeze. This wasn't the time to announce his presence. Holly was speaking again.

'Stop them Rimnon,' she announced. 'I am coming down.' Holly had no wish for anyone to be hurt. She turned back and mumbled something to the group behind her.

'No Holly. You will not go.' Brian came out from under the burka and stood in front of her. 'You better shoot me,' he said calmly. 'It is the only way you will get my wife.'

'With..... pleasure.'

Virgil raised his arm to shoot. He suddenly stopped and lowered the gun, perhaps remembering Cathy's warning. Gregor, Lynx! Bring him down here. The two men hurried to Brian and forced him down into the lower chamber so that he was face to face with his nemesis.

'Take the girl, but not far.'

The larger of the two thugs grabbed Cathy and dragged her off to the right of Brian and Virgil. The two men eyed each other. Brian was somewhat shorter and of a much slighter build. He knew there was no way to defeat his adversary on a physical level. Neither did he have the intuitive skills. He was prepared to give his life for Merindia but not so that she could have babies with this idiot.

'Something amuses you on the brink of your death?'

'You.'

The gun cocked. Brian didn't blink. The months of therapy seemed to have paid off. Brian knew that cowards often back down in the face of someone resolute. He should know; he spent years as a bully, hiding his insecurities in destructive behaviour.

The standoff continued. Brian was silent and Virgil seemed unable to pull the trigger. It felt like a tableau held in place by veil of fear. Every movement had to be choreographed to perfection. The first to take a step out of place would precipitate a fatal domino effect. Into the quiet, the sobs of two women could be heard, Cathy and Erin.

Such was the scene which confronted Jacob when he was finally able to pull himself over the ledge next to Jason.

To his credit, Jason held the reflex response conditioned into his body. He knew the dance was on below. It wouldn't be him to change the dynamics. If the intruder wasn't Jacob, he was a dead man anyway, so he held his ground. Relief at the light touch allowed him to release a pent up breath as Jacob slid up beside him.

Jacob observed the tableau. If he were asked, the first thing on his mind would be to jump down and grab his wife. No one else mattered. He was confronted with a choice. His mind could not formulate a plan of action. Anxiety for her, depressed him as much as the morphine which refused to stop circulating. He made some signs towards Jason. A nod indicated complete understanding. Rising slowly, he waited for Virgil to sense his presence.

At that same moment, Cathy seem to find a small burst of energy and began to sob louder than before.

'Gregor, shut her up!'

The bulky man who held Cathy raised a hand. If it was his intention to hit her, the fist heading toward her face, signalled that it was time to change partners in the dance. A burst of rage generated energy from Jacob and reached Virgil with an impact so strong, it appeared to spin him around. The cocked gun in his hand exploded with sound. The bullet, directed at Jacob was redirected upwards by a swift hand action from Brian. Only two people had the skill to follow the whizzing sound of the projectile, as it made its way around the upper wall. Jacob had already jumped towards his wife catching her falling body seconds before the redirected bullet landed between the shoulder blades of the henchman instead. Before he could lower his arm, Gregor found it wrenched from its socket, the double pain rendering him useless.

Once the shock subsided and everyone took stock, Virgil found himself alone surrounded by Merindia, Brian, Jacob and Jason.

`I seemed to have been the loser in that exchange. No matter. I have the gun and since I also have nothing to lose, I will not be afraid to pull the trigger again,` he announced with a sneer.

For the onlookers, it was an amazing sight to see the three men, all members of an ancient line, so alike and yet so different. Their beautiful golden hair marked them as children of the Egyptian Goddess Sekhmet and Bast, members of the Lion clan. Intuition, intelligence and idiocy were all present in varying degrees in each of them. Jacob had no desire to observe the similarities. He held his wife, picking her up with gentleness and resting her head against his shoulder. For a moment, the impasse in the small chamber meant nothing. Everything around him faded. Only the feel of Cathy in his arms was real. Jacob defiantly turned his back on Virgil and walked over to a low lying ledge. He positioned his wife there, first placing a tender kiss on her forehead before whispering in her ear,

`I love you unto death. If it is meant to be this way, let`s be together but first I must try to extricate us from this mess.`

`Be careful Jacob.`

'I love you too much to be otherwise.`


	17. Chapter 17

Jacob rose slowly and turned to face his adversary. The morphine was once again coursing through his body, making him unsteady and uncharacteristically slow. He held his breath, but the knowing look on Virgil's face made Jacob realize he was fooling no one. Frustrated, he took a deep breath and conceded, with a slight nod of his head, the vulnerability of his weakened state.

'Very touching little vignette, my dear cousin. A true Romeo and Juliette story is about to happen.' Virgil's smugness hardly seemed to diminish his stature. Jacob wondered why. Evil shrinks and darkens the aura. Virgil seemed to grow in physique. Something was amiss but Jacob continued listening to his challenger even as he was trying to formulate a plan to get everyone out safely.

'Ok, I have five bullets. One for Cathy, one for Jacob, one for you, whoever you are,' he announced, looking pointedly at Jason, 'and of course one for Brian. I will save one in case anybody else wants to be a hero.'

The women on the upper level began to cry. Their heart rending sobs touched everyone. A strong and decisive voice rang out from the shadows.

'There may be one for you too, if you are not careful.'

'Hey big guy, take your best shot.' Peering up into the shadowed aperture, Virgil shouted his mocking rejoinder. 'From where you are.... good luck!'

Rob knew he could easily take him down with one shot, but hesitated to run the risk of another stray bullet finding its way to someone innocent. 'Just so that you know, there are other options to ending this standoff.'

'I'll be the only one to decide the options. Right now I want.....'

'Enough! Enough! I am sick and tired of this useless posturing.' Merindia stepped forward. She removed her head cover allowing her own golden hair to fall in glorious waves down her back, just as she had done on her wedding day. She moved towards Virgil who seemed compelled to kneel down and kiss her hand. The action was similar to what Brian had done and yet the act, performed by Virgil had no element of homage. He was up as quickly as he went down preventing any of the onlookers from moving forward.

The strange pair continued speaking in their eclectic language. It was not uniquely born of any country but contained a mixture of ancient dialects from Egypt and Greece, as well as some Hindi and Latin. Jacob was able to understand, but it was mostly meaningless chatter. Merindia pledged her fidelity to Virgil in hushed placating tones. It was clear that she hoped to encourage him to take the closer and shorter exit out of the lower chamber through the women's sleeping area. She tried her best to make it seem a preferable route.

'There isn't anyone who would know the other way back except Jacob or Cathy,' she had reasoned. 'Cathy is already dead on her feet. Let's just go.'

Virgil seemed enthralled by her glorious mane and seductive voice. He nodded agreement.

'I must say something to Brian before we leave. We are, after all, legally married. He will have to arrange for an annulment.'

Virgil didn't seem happy at all about it but acquiesced ungraciously. He took one long look around the room while Merindia made her way over to Brian. As Jacob watched Virgil, he finally realized something important. Virgil was sucking the life from him. Every book Jacob had purchased from his New Age bookstore contained the same warning; beware of psychic vampires, people with low auras who suck the energy from others. Virgil had perfected the technique. Part of Jacob's diminished energy was due to the morphine, but a great deal had to do with transfer of energy. He immediately turned sideways preventing his vulnerable frontal chakras from being accessed. Virgil didn't seem to notice anything immediately. His attention continued to be on the woman he needed to marry in order to preserve the perfect lineage of an ancient cult.

Uncaring of what her annoying and troublesome suitor thought, Merindia approached Brian and took his arm before whispering in his ear.

'This is not the time to be a hero. I will come back to you. You have a greater destiny to fulfill right now. Your biological mother is upstairs crying. She has lost you once. Don't let it happen again. Please be still Brian, even in your fear.'

Brian was shocked into silence, just as Merindia had been when she made physical contact with Erin. In an unguarded moment, Merindia understood that neither mother nor son had any idea of such a possibility. Her ability to 'see' the future, allowed a glimpse into the extraordinary events which would follow. In the meantime, she needed to allow her cousin to resolve the situation in the lower chamber. She could best help by peacefully removing Virgil and his henchmen.

At her nod, Virgil called out to Lynx and Gregor, whose arm was limp and painful because of his contact with Jacob. The stray bullet fortunately lost much of its impact and lodged in the fleshy part of his upper back. He had been stunned, but was not bleeding profusely. Virgil shifted everyone else on the lower floor away from the direction of the exit on the other side and forced them to sit down on the floor. His mocking voice rang out over the sobs.

'My friends, I take my leave of you now. I have my bride but....none of you really helped me. As a parting gift, I wish you all luck as you play hide and seek with these bullets.' With an ugly expletive he fired four bullets into the room behind him.

Everyone scrambled. Jacob threw himself on Cathy, willing to take a bullet for her and praying that the others would be safe. His ears could not follow the trajectory of each one but they bypassed him and slowly but surely landed one by one into the walls. A shout and a cry could be heard as the final missile found a human target.

'I'm alright. It's just a little booby,' Brian shouted out.

'No....no.' Uncaring of the situation Erin jumped up from her position and walked to the ledge, where she looked down at her son. 'I couldn't be sure. I couldn't be sure. I didn't believe.'

'Stay down Mommy. I'm fine.'

Clearly the words were meant to re-establish a long ago verbal connection between them. Erin fell to her knees. 'How can this be possible?'

'Please stay put.' Jacob shouted out, affirming what Brian said. 'Virgil has not left the tunnel!'

Indeed he had not. Even as the words left Jacob's mouth, Virgil returned. He was holding and tugging on Merindia's arm much as he had done to Cathy.

'Throw down your gun' he shouted out to Rob.

'You have one bullet. I have six. No matter who you shoot at, there will be plenty for you.'

'I don't care. Throw it down.' The panic in his voice was not lost on Jacob. He knew why. A few seconds later, everyone else did too. The roar from Vincent echoed around the chamber even more loudly than any gun exploding. The late evening light seemed to hit the entrance of the chamber exactly at the same time that Vincent made his appearance. The sun's falling rays were a perfect backdrop to his hair. It shone with even more golden highlights than anything either of the younger ones possessed. It was truly a halo of magnificent proportions.

The cloak he wore, gave his body the appearance of extra length and bulk. Its actual proportions were well hidden from the uncertain and unknowing, giving Vincent an extraordinary persona. He roared again, looking at Virgil. The very nobility, in Vincent's stance, left everyone awestruck. Only Jacob and Jason had really seen the roar of the one true Lion King. The coward unused to this magnificent man, dropped the gun immediately and fell to his knees. He sobbed his surrender recognizing what he saw in Vincent as his own final failed aspirations of greatness.

Jason jumped up and grabbed the gun. He pulled out a couple of plastic cuffs from his pocket and quickly secured Virgil, and Lynx. Gregor could no nothing.

'What took you so long Dad?'

Vincent chuckled as he jumped down to hug his son and daughter in law. 'I wish I could have been here sooner. I struggled, but Jason and Kurt assured me that they could handle everything.'

'Not once we got down here. This is our domain but, I was grateful to have Jason close by. I am still not feeling 100%. Truly, only you could have saved us.'

Father and son looked around. Cathy was propped up between them. They watched as Erin made her way slowly to where Merindia and Brian stood.

'Brian? Is it really... you? I'm sorry...so sorry. I didn't want to leave you, ever.'

'Mommy, it's alright. We buried Gramps today. He told me everything. He never asked for forgiveness. He knew it wasn't possible but he wanted me to know the truth. I.. I... thought you were dead. He thought so too or he would have......'

'I have been dead even within myself Brian.' Erin turned away. Tears filled her eyes. She could hardly stand the intensity of emotion. To Jacob, it was a replica of his own reunion with his mother. How strange that his life should in some way mirror that of Brian. He watched with tears as his cousin reached out a hand and pulled his lost mother into his arms, sobbing with the emotion of it. They moved away from the group to savour the moment of renewal.

There would be much to do in the next few hours. Cathy was exhausted and needed to get home. The women in the shelter needed a safe place to stay. Jason was tired. Virgil and his men would need to be booked in and Brian needed medical attention.

'Go home son. We can all meet tomorrow after your mother comes home. Right now everyone is too tired to do anything more. There are police outside who will take these guys away. I am going back to the hospital to stay with your mother. Jason will go home with you. Sleep well, and I will see you in the morning.' Vincent was definitely in charge.

Much later, Cathy was finally tucked into bed warm and safe. She had been quiet, occasionally sobbing or shaking from the stress of it all. Jacob tried to be supportive but he was feeling his own release from a night of terror in which his spirit hovered above a useless body. She hushed him gently. 'We have to work through this. There's so much to talk about. Let's leave it alone tonight Jacob.' He had acquiesced to her plea and climbed in bed beside her. Sleep was long in coming for both of them. Only their unbroken breathing patterns were heard in the darkness.

* * *

Uptown at the hospital, Vincent smiled at his wife. He had returned quickly. Patrick who had only just arrived from a long trip to Brazil was desperately tired and needed to head home.

'Is everything alright now Vincent?'

'Yes.'

'You could expand on that you know. Patrick was not as good at keeping things from me. He did try but failed to hide the fact that my son was in serious trouble.'

'Catherine, I'm sorry.'

'Sorry you didn't tell me the truth or sorry that you didn't pick a better baby sitter.'

There was a teasing note in her voice but Vincent knew she had been deeply worried. 'Without Patrick's help I might not have been in time to capture the interloper.'

'I know you were trying to protect me Vincent but I had every faith that you would be able to do whatever needed to be done. You have to trust me not to fall to pieces because the world is upside down.'

'I love you Catherine. I will try to keep that in mind. We have both said it before but nothing is more important than our son. For a time he will struggle to find himself again. Tomorrow when you get home, you will find yourself caught up in all the stories. Your daughter in law will need your strength to recover and Terry's husband is here to find a place to marry his bride. Save your strength tonight.'

Vincent turned out the light and settled into a comfy bed chair at her side. It had been a long time since he felt triumphant without having to shed another's blood. In that moment of power he saw the greatness of his inheritance. Vincent had resigned his life's ambitions to one of being a good father, husband and son. When he stood on the tomb of his mother and watched Virgil emerge from the inner chamber, Vincent felt an empowerment directly attributed to the energy of his ancestors. In that place where he once fought Pater for the love of his life, the DNA of both his parents coursed strongly in him. It was different than it had been on the day he rescued Catherine many years ago and different than the day when he beheld his mother for the first time. There was only a slight smile as he settled to sleep. His need for authentication as a man in control and a man of power had been wholly satisfied.

* * *

The hive of activity downstairs made it impossible for Jacob to sleep. He woke in almost the same position as he went to bed. His beloved wife was held securely, but lovingly in his arm. The worry lines were finally gone from her brow. He kissed her tenderly, afraid of startling her back into reality. Jacob wondered if she would ever recover from the trauma.

Naturally, his thoughts turned to Virgil, who had been clever in executing his plan. He swooped down and like the condor had done in his dreams attacking the most vulnerable part of his body. Jacob's weak point was his shoulders. Somehow Virgil sensed that and took advantage. He remembered using his extraordinary vision to find the weakness in Kardin and overcome his superior intuition. As a promise not to allow his weakness, physical or intuitive, to be a factor ever again, Jacob decided that he would build strength in both places.

Life in the tunnels did not lend itself to upper body strength. His long legs, used to climbing steep rocks and stairways could jump as high as any cat. It was a useless skill when he was trapped in a room. Jacob would have to remove the possibility of any future attack by developing muscles which were impenetrable. He had already begun work on his ability to increase perception and awareness but both had failed him at the jail because he let his guard down.

It wasn't long before his reverie was broken by the sound of tiny feet. He turned towards the door and saw Cilla there. She looked tentative, a plea in her heart shaped face. He nodded, encouraging her to come forward.

She came to his side of the bed and placed a little hand on his face. Her expression spoke of knowledge well beyond her years.

'Cub, ok now?'

'I am Cilla.'

His whispered voice was enough to wake Cathy who turned onto her back before opening her eyes. Startled for a moment, she sat up wide-eyed.

'S'ok Cat! 'Cub's back.'

Cathy smiled at the little girl, before running a hand quickly down Jacob's naked body beneath the cover.

'Yes he is,' she affirmed letting out a sigh of relief.

'Who's downstairs Cilla?'

Mummum is home. Sue is cooking a big breakfast,' she announced, extending her arms out wide. 'I'm hungry 'cub.'

'Back to normal huh?' Turning to his wife his eyes asked the silent question. She nodded and smiled. 'Just a bit of normalcy is all I need to relax. I felt unsafe yesterday. I was scared, really scared but you are here and that's all that matters.'

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief. He knew that Cathy could easily retreat into her well-constructed shell.

'I've never had a backup Jacob. Without you, it would be a different story. I couldn't go on. Knowing you are safe gives me confidence to continue.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes'

'Cilla, tell Mummum I am coming to see her as soon as I get dressed ok.'

The little girl nodded and skipped away, happy that everything seemed to be alright in her world again.

Once she was out the door, Jacob drew his wife down onto his chest and looked at her. 'I was so proud of your strength and courage yesterday. I can see that today is going to be full of talk and reconstruction of the events of yesterday but, know that I love you. If you need to get away from it, tell me and we'll leave.'

'Ok. I will but the same goes for you too.'

* * *

A little later, family and friends were gathered in the large living room. With help, Sue had prepared an enormous breakfast feast. Rob, who had spent the night at the Sanctuary watching over the women returned. His sacrifice in the face of their trauma was admirable. Desperate to see Jacob after the events in the tunnel, Patrick returned early to ensure that his friend's son was alive and well.

Conversation about the event was lively with each one's story helping to fill in the pieces.

Cathy seemed to be the most reassured by the talk. 'I wish I had known that there were so many people helping behind the scenes. I just felt so alone at time.'

'We just couldn't take any chances Cathy. We weren't sure how many people were involved and who was watching you from their side. The situation was made worse when we couldn't trace anything on Virgil.'

'Probably because that isn't his name. It's an acronym for the males of that cult who sacrifice virginity for the Goddess. You'll probably have to ask Holly what his real name is. She called him Rimnon. Her own name Merindia is a shortform of Merchants of the Indian basin. You know her father was the head honcho until his conversion.'

Jacob excused himself during the discussion but smiled at his wife to assure her it was not one of those movements when he wasnted to leave. There was still a sense of morphine flooding his system. He didn't want to worry either his mother or his wife but he could not fool his father.

Vincent followed his son out into the kitchen where he found Jacob hunched over the counter.

'Son, Is there nothing that can be done?'

'Dad, I don't know. Patrick told me that he had placed a patch on my back which kept me almost comatose. Virgil also injected me with something in my upper arm and I feel it pulsating every so often. It's what weakens me.

Jacob ran his hand along his upper arm, indicating to his father the source of waves permeating his body. The area was still tender.

Vincent was in a position to apply more pressure. He ran his thumb along the ridge felt below the skin. 'Jacob, it feels like a stone or crystal. The edges are not smooth. Strange how it got in there. The skin is not broken,' he said peering at it closely.

'He slapped me on my shoulder as soon as I got into the interrogation room. It can't be a stone. It has to be a living entity in order to continue sending messages through my body. Let's wait for a few hours and see what happens. I hate this feeling in me but I don't know how to antidote myself against it.'

Vincent nodded. He hoped that someone would have the answer. There were still a lot of questions.

Within a few hours Merindia, Brian, Erin and others had gathered. The most enthralling story of all would belong to Erin.


	18. Chapter 18

The Brownstone became a hive of activity. It seemed like everyone was there. Vincent and Catherine's home hadn't been so busy or seen so much activity since Jacob and Cathy's wedding day. The young couple held hands and stayed close together, eyes meeting and smiling when apart to ensure each other that everything was ok. Jacob felt overwhelmed with the kindness shown and the way in which his father's presence was not considered unusual at all. Jacob wished that his grandfather could be present but getting up from the tunnels was nearly impossible for the aging patriarch.

When Brian and Merindia arrived with a surprisingly elegant looking Erin, everyone was aghast at the change. Her face, lined with worry and grief in the past, looked radiant as she smiled with her son and daughter-in-law. Erin soon found her way to Catherine's side, as if knowing that they had elements of a mutual history. Their talk was easy and Catherine encouraged Erin to share her story, knowing that everyone present would appreciate the significance of finding her lost child. Of all those present, Cilla seemed to be the most fascinated by the slim white haired lady who still seemed hesitant as she seated herself in a comfy chair. Erin was hoping that her listeners would not judge her too harshly. The little girl found her way to Erin's feet where she sat as if needing to absorb the coming story fully.

Erin's Story

_My father was part of a group of men who used to meet at Edgar Raeburn's home on Friday nights. He would take me there sometimes. I didn't know at the time, but Mr. Raeburn wanted me to marry his son Frederick and have children. My father couldn't say no to him because he was very powerful. _

_Frederick said he didn't like girls and he wouldn't have anything to do with me. Freddy and Eddy were very strange guys, so different in every way. They were both quite a bit older than me but my father told me when I was twelve that marrying one of them would make a good match and help out their business interests. I didn't know what business he was talking about and I didn't want to marry either Freddy or Eddy._

_I really wanted to be a dressmaker. As long as I could remember, my mother used to buy magazines and I would look at the pictures and cut out the dresses and try to make them for my dolls. I could spend hours working on something. I even took my own dresses and changed them or cut them up and made something else out of the material. It used to make my father very angry with me but I didn't care. My mother couldn't really protect me but she told me I could make clothes for my baby girls when I get married. That wasn't my dream but as I got older, I realized that it would be my life. I seemed to have so little choice._

_When I was fifteen, Eddy got me pregnant. Mr Raeburn didn't seem to get mad. He said wives should be young; the younger the better. He forced us to get married. I didn't even get to make my wedding dress. Eddy was nice to me at first. He would buy me ice-cream and call me his baby girl. I thought he wanted to have a little girl so I was happy when I did have a daughter. She was beautiful. _

_It took me awhile to realize it but no one except me was happy about her. All I heard Mr. Raeburn say was that I had to have a son then another son as soon as possible or everything would be lost. Eddy used to pester me all the time about it and I hated him for pushing me like that. After awhile he started to be mean to me. Sometimes he would hit me. Then he started drinking. I stayed away from him but he never left me alone until I got pregnant again. This time I had a boy and even though I wanted to call him Mark, Mr. Raeburn called him Brian. It was so much like my real name, Bronwyn that I thought he had forgiven me._

_I didn't feel so well after I had my babies. I cried a lot. Everything I wanted to do, Mr. Raeburn wouldn't let me. He only wanted me to have babies. Brian was hardly a year when I got pregnant again. I had three kids under four years old and I wasn't even 19. _

_After the third baby who was a girl, I got very depressed. Eddy used to hit me almost every day and he drank a lot more. Sometimes he was nice to me but mostly he was just mean. I felt so alone. They wouldn't even let me talk with my mother when I felt sad, so I just cried a lot._

_One day I went to bed. It seemed like hours but they told me it was weeks. When I woke up Mr. Raeburn told me my girls were gone. He said I was too sick to look after them so he put them in care. I was just to look after Brian. After that I was sick to my stomach all the time. My girls were so beautiful, with golden hair and lovely eyes. I used to make their dresses and comb their hair. Even Brian looked like a little man in the things I made. My heart was broken. If I missed my mother so much, how did my girls feel without me?_

_Mr. Raeburn was rich. He never needed to send my girls away because I was sick. After they were gone, I couldn't do anything except cry. When Eddy came and told me I needed to get pregnant so I could have another son, I screamed and ran away. I didn't want him to touch me ever again and I didn't want any more children. I tried to take Brian with me when I left but Mr. Raeburn wouldn't let me. He called the police and said I wanted to kidnap Brian. I hated him and Eddy. _

_My life was kind of a blur for a couple of years. I don't remember much. My mother helped me a little with money and food. She did it in secret because my father used to hit her too. I didn't know that when I was growing up, but I was careful with what she gave me, saved my money and lived alone in a small room. When I wasn't working, all I did was draw pictures. When I felt stronger, I got a job in a department store. I didn't finish school so I couldn't do anything else. People liked me to help them try on clothes because I knew what looked good on them. I got lucky and worked with someone who was really kind. She told me I should go to design school. I didn't have the education for it but she said I could do it at night instead. When I found out what she said was true, I saved my money and went to school at night. _

_At the end of the course, I won the design scholarship and a chance to work with an upscale dress designer. He wasn't nice though. He took my designs and told people that they were his. You know, it didn't matter a lot to me because I knew what I did and liked to see women dressed in my clothes. _

_One day an uptown lady came in to have a dress designed and fitted. She had a little girl with her. It was my daughter Sybil. I felt like someone struck me with a bolt of lightning. My heart felt sick. I asked Sybil where her sister was and she looked at me funny for a long time then cried._

_I got angry with the woman when she told me to shut up. I asked her what she was doing with my daughter and where was my other girl Aileen. It was bad, very bad. I reacted with emotion and couldn't think. I just couldn't think. _

_My boss was very angry with me for upsetting his client. He told me that I had no business harassing our patrons. He told me that if I had trouble having children of my own, I was to keep it to myself. When I told him that lady had my child, he asked the security guard to have me thrown out of the store. I could see I was wrong to behave like that but it was hard. I never stopped missing my girls._

_It soon hit me that I lost not only my child but my job. My life after that was a blur. I don't remember much. I was in and out of institutions for a long time. I would come out, meet some guy, get knocked around and end up in hospital or jail. My life felt worthless. Sometimes when I got to go below with Vincent and Father and Mary, my head would get clear, for a while but then as soon as I got back up, I would start looking for my girls and end up sick. _

_Since I met Cathy, my life has been completely different. She helped me to find strength to quit living that life. The sewing machine was like a life line to me. I can't thank her enough and now, now, I have my Brian back and he has forgiven me for leaving._

Erin smiled at her son but the deep sadness behind her eyes said much about the loss of her girls. Jacob knew where at least one daughter was located. He debated whether to tell her or not. It would open a Pandora 's Box of questions and concerns. '_How strange_,' he thought looking around the room at all the faces, '_just like a funnel cloud, the top has spun around pulling all these people into a vortex. For some the ride was challenging for others healing, but knowledge through pain often brings a great deal of release_.' From his own experience Jacob knew that it was probably time to help Erin release her inner turmoil, he just didn't know if it was exactly the right time.

He continued to look around at his parents, the girls, Erin, Brian and Holly, Patrick, and Jason. His concentration was intense, thinking beyond the moment. It was interrupted by a phone call.

'Jacob, it's Oats' Sue said. He got up to take the receiver from her and went into the hallway to talk.

'I am happy to hear your voice Boss. Thank you for everything you did yesterday. I would not have survived without you, neither Cathy. That guy was pretty nasty.'

'No problem Jacob. I don't get what it was all about but he was being held in the system so it became more than just a simple kidnapping. I needed to protect you.'

'Thanks Oats. I am still feeling a little nauseated from the drugs he gave me but I will be in tomorrow.'

'That wasn't why I was calling Jacob. I wanted to come by after work?'

Jacob's hesitation was brief. 'I don't mind at all Oats but…. there is one thing I have to tell you before you get here.'

'Sure…'

'About my Dad…remember at my wedding we were all wearing masks?' Jacob waited for the confirmation. 'Well my Dad wasn't wearing one. That's him.'

'So…?'

'Come on over. Cathy and I will be glad to see you.'

Jacob hung up the phone and returned to the living room. All eyes were on him. He couldn't remember if he had said anything before he left the room. He knew the drug had released another blast into his system but he smiled broadly.

'It was my boss. He's coming over to find out why I didn't come into work yesterday.'

Everyone chuckled as he knew they would. Jacob resumed his seat on the floor beside Cathy.

'What did I say?' Jacob asked clearly puzzled.

'You looked so intense before you went out of the room. We were all sure you had something to say.' Catherine looked at her son with a curious smile.'

'I am sorry Mama. It is still difficult for me focus, but you are right. I just wondered if this was the right time.'

'Is it about me Jacob?'

'Yes Erin.' He looked at Merindia and Brian. They both nodded, not knowing the information but trusting Jacob to be kind even if he was not going to share any good news. Cilla left Erin's side and came to sit beside Jacob. He held her in his arms, rocking a little as he spoke.

'Last year, I had a very interesting case which converged with my mother's recovery from delayed postpartum depression. Instrumental in her recovery was the gift of these two girls, Mea and Cilla. By some stroke of luck, they had been saved by my community of friends when their mother was killed accidentally by her partner. He is in jail and she has been buried but her children are Mea and Cilla. My parents have adopted them temporarily. When their father is released from jail, the county will decide their fate but right now Marcus seems content to leave them in the custody of my parents.

Their mother was a sad case. Her story was made available to me. I don't want to say how I know but this is as close to the facts as I can get.'

Jerrie's story

'Jerrie was adopted by a wealthy couple who were unable to have children of their own. They were told that her natural mother was sick and unable to care for her. The adoption was finalized after a year. She was once a beautiful girl, with golden hair and lovely blue eyes. Her adoptive parents were quite happy to have her but they didn't change their lifestyle much. The child was left with nannies and housekeepers while they pursued their own interests, spending time with her only when it was convenient.

Jerrie was always unhappy. She wasn't very old when she was removed from her mother. The change was hard on her and she couldn't bond with her new family. For weeks she cried for her natural mother. The couple, realizing that their new daughter was not what they hoped continued as before effectively alienating Jerrie even more.

Several incidents led them to seek help for Jerrie but everything failed. By age 17, Jerrie was wild, running around with the rich offspring of her parent's peers. It wasn't long before she ended up in serious trouble with the law. Rather than fight against the charges, she opted to take a stint in the juvenile delinquents home. What she told her parents at the time was '_you have taken me from my real mother and when I had a chance to be with her you wouldn't let me.' _

Jacob paused waiting for the information to sink in before he turned to the stunned mother.

'Erin, the memory of that day stayed with your daughter. She knew that you were her natural mother. Unfortunately the selfish couple failed to take into account that this child was severely traumatized by the initial separation from you and did not address it early.

After Jerrie was released from detention, she continued her downward spiral, getting into drugs, prostitution, and illegal acts. She settled down at around age 25, when she had three children but her history worked against her. The father of those kids hit them and injured one. All three were taken from her and put into the system.

After that, she just got further and further into drugs and prostitution. Eventually she met Marcus, who wasn't as mean as other men had been in her past. He had at least been steady, until the day they fought and he hit her. Jerrie had been so determined not to let those two children get taken from her and it cost her life.

Erin you may understand from this that speaking out that day turned Jerrie from a happy child into a rebel but it isn't true. She always felt herself to be a poor fit in her new family. She inherited the gift of insight and knew she didn't belong with them. When you spoke out that day you released her from the horrible inner prison of abandonment which many displaced children feel when they lose a parent or become separated from them.'

'Are you sure Jacob?'

'Yes.'

It took a moment to sink in but Erin realized that the little girl sitting in Jacob's lap was her granddaughter. She looked at the child who stared back.

'Sibyl's child!'

Fresh tears flowed from her eyes as she held out her arms to the little girl who responded with a tentative smile.


	19. Chapter 19

The revelations of kinship with Erin brought a change in the atmosphere. Catherine wondered with a cautiously happy, yet sinking feeling, what it would mean. She was thrilled that the girls had blood relatives who could share in their care. To find loving family members was an unexpected twist. Catherine loved the girls with all her heart but she would not keep them isolated from relatives. She watched carefully as Cilla stared at the gaunt woman who was her grandmother. Erin had lived a lonely life. She came into their circle as a troubled soul, who had not one moment of peace in her life. Until she found her son Brian, newly married and willing to embrace her, all hope had been lost.

Catherine understood the difficulties which would lie ahead. She remembered her own struggles to restore a relationship with Jacob. It was the advent of the girls into her life which had been instrumental in saving her sanity from the depths of depression. How could she deny Erin the same possibility of establishing a link with the spirit of her lost daughter through the living flesh of Sibyl's children?

Catherine glanced at her son. His pallor worried her. He returned her look with one of open honesty. Through his eyes Jacob communicated that he knew and was aware of her thoughts. His smile seemed to be one of reassurance. Catherine had no idea if his nod was to appease her concerns about Mea and Cilla or to satisfy her that he was well. As she sat comfortably in the large chair the mother in her abandoned thoughts of the girls and turned her full attention to Jacob. He too had been through quite an ordeal. Never in his life had he been out of touch with his father. There wasn't a moment when he was not fully aware and engaged with the energy of his father. As his mother, who lay for years in a timeless void, she could understand what even those few disconnected hours meant to her ever vigilant son.

Catherine beckoned to him.

'Are you alright Mama?' he asked coming to her side. 'This will mean some changes in our lives.'

'I am fine. I understand what this means and I would never deny Erin her rightful place in their lives but, at the moment, they don't concern me as much as you do.'

'Me?'

'Your feigned innocence is a useless façade. I am worried about you Jacob. Please don't mollify me with false reassurances.'

'I'm sorry Mama. I don't mean to. You have been ill too and I don't want to burden you.'

'Just so you know…..worry is a greater burden.'

Jacob held his mother's hand. It was pale and delicate looking. He raised it to his lips. 'I don't feel great. There is still some drug in me. It has a source deep in the muscles and I can't shift it. Once in a while it lets out a burst of morphine and I feel lost in its power.'

Catherine said nothing at first, continuing to observe the interplay between Cilla and Erin out of the corner of her eye. 'You have to try and antidote this Jacob,' she said turning her full attention back to her son. Morphine, as you know, is quite addictive.'

'Patrick had suggested it. I was loathe to do it then. I still am. I feel like the more drugs I take the worse it will be for me.'

There was a flurry of excitement as Mea, sweetly happy after a long nap came out to be greeted by a room full of strangers. She sought and found her Mum-mum, before climbing immediately into Catherine's lap.

'Is that Mea?' Brian spoke out. His eyes filled with tears. Everyone had set aside memory and the knowledge that Brian provided the liver cells which restored life to Mea. Now it was clear why he had been the best match. Mea and Cilla were both his natural nieces. His unashamed sobs stilled the room. Cilla jumped down from her grandmother's lap and made her way over to Brian.

'Mea's Ok now.' She said patting his shoulder. The little gesture brought laughter and great pride to everyone. It was clear that Cilla had an incredible gift of sensitivity.

* * *

Conversation continued for sometime in the living room with guests moving about. Food was served in the front and back, where a barbecue had been set up to cook the heavier meats. In the midst of it all the doorbell rang. It was Kurt. Cathy jumped up to answer it. She wanted to be the first to thank her former boss for his timely help in saving her and Jacob.

'Oats….am I glad to see you,' she exclaimed wrapping her arms around him and holding on for dear life. He held her gently, stroking the long hair. Oats had no children. When Cathy had asked him to stand up for her at her wedding he had been dumbfounded at first then deeply honoured. She was as close to his ideal child as he could create. Her departure from his office stunned him. At the time he thought their relationship was over. To his surprise, Jacob had supported her wishes and allowed him to continue to share in her life. He realized it was a big deal for him to be part of this extraordinary family. There were secrets to be sure, but Kurt had long since learned to discern the importance of personal versus business.

Cathy brought him into the living room. There was a moment of shock which passed between Brian and Kurt. No doubt, it left some tension. They nodded at each other politely. Time and distance had not lessened the strain. The two men, who were once good friends, had severed their relationship when word of Brian's inappropriate behaviour came to light. Kurt didn't stop to exchange any words. Later he would try, but for now he wanted to greet Catherine and Jacob.

Ever gracious towards the mother of his young assistant, he bowed and accepted her outstretched hand for a shake. Oats always wanted to bend low and kiss the delicate fingers but he knew it was out of the question. Catherine belonged to another but her serene beauty drew him like a magnet. Jacob got to his feet and like Cathy held him tightly, grateful for the lifesaving intervention.

Holly and Erin were introduced. He nodded to them, murmuring a few polite words, before making much of the girls who he had not seen since Jacob and Cathy's wedding. Kurt tried to be informal but Brian's presence was a deterrent. Clearly they would have to talk. It was obvious that the Brian he was facing now bore no resemblance to the over dressed, smug, degenerate man he had known and once admired for his legal cunning. The difference, even in appearance and demeanour, was marked and yet Oats, who had not been a witness to the process of change change, could not relax.

Jacob suggested the perfect escape by offering to take Kurt out to greet his father, Jason and Patrick. The three dissimilar men were sitting in the backyard, enjoying the warm summer sun and discussing the ever constant threat to the family. Vincent was the first to rise, coming forward to shake hands with the man who was instrumental in coordinating the efforts to free Jacob.

'Kurt, thank you, again and again.'

'Jacob is invaluable to me as a colleague.' Oats kept it short. Despite his gallant effort to be casual around Vincent, he did not know the man well enough to dismiss his highly unusual features. Clearly everyone present was used to him. The voice was gentle, the eyes clear and steady. There was no fear but Oats could see that Vincent would be quite intimidating to the uninitiated.

'It was more than his value to you as a colleague. You coordinated the efforts to free him and my daughter in law who is as precious to me as my son.'

Oats cocked his head to one side. 'She is exceptional. I miss her too but you sound….?'

'I was present at her birth. Her mother was special to me and my wife.'

'I had no idea your relationship was so longstanding. I could see that there was a deep connection but this is a surprise. No wonder those two kids fell in love.'

Vincent laughed and drew Oats forward to greet Patrick and Jason. Jacob lingered a little but left to return to his wife in the front of the house. Oats watched him move away with a slight frown but returned his attention to Jason and Patrick who had just come up with a perfect plan.

Jason's wedding to Terry was taking on a life of its own. They would not marry without Vincent and Catherine present. Terry was certain that the trip west would be out of the question. Jason's mother was originally from Phoenicia in upstate New York. Jason thought he could rent a retreat spot on the edge of town which would make a perfect backdrop for the wedding but Patrick had another idea.

'You know Jason, my late wife was an avid horsewoman. We have a ranch style home near to Saugerties. She lived and breathed horses so the horse loving town was the perfect place for her and a good distance between Manhattan and Albany for me. The house is big enough to accommodate several people. Why not have the wedding there? It would make me happy. It would have made my wife happy. An occasion like that will help to dispel some of the lingering sadness in the house. It will also be a safe place for Vincent and Catherine.'

'I will run by the information to my fiancée and see what she says. I am pretty sure it will be a go, if you're sure?'

'I am!'

The men continued to sit and talk, sharing information which Vincent knew would be germane to the future if his family was to be safe. There was no happy solution to a world wide web of crime which had many branches.

'If I were to worry about all of them it would suck the life from me and my family. I do want to see them safe,' Vincent concluded.

There was silence as the men nodded in agreement of what was clearly an insoluble problem.

Oats, who had seemed troubled changed the subject. 'Vincent, forgive me, but Jacob looked very strange when I first saw him. Is he alright?'

'He isn't and I am afraid for him and what the drug is doing to his system. When he was born, he was drugged because his mother had been given morphine throughout her pregnancy. I believe it is what the young man, Virgil, injected into his body to subdue him in jail. I worry about it and the effects on his mental and physical ability.'

'Wasn't he given an antidote to revive him Patrick?'

'He declined. He thought the patch on his back was the only source of the drug but apparently there is something else.'

'What else?'

'It's a crystal of some kind which is growing and lets off something into his system at regular intervals. Seems like a deeply embedded pellet which is supported by an independant blood flow.'

'My God! You've got to get that broken up. He will be poisoned if it is left inside of him.'

'What?'

'You heard me. I have seen this before. The pellet sucks blood from his system and uses it to grow and release large amounts of the drug into his system. I don't know if it is still morphine but it will have to be looked after. Let me see it.'

Vincent went into the living room to call his son. He calmed himself while trying to avoid the sudden feeling of panic. There was a resurgence of the feeling so much like those early months during which his son had been held by Gabriel. Jacob nearly died then. A sense of déjà vu swept over the worried father. Vincent suppressed it with every ounce of emotional strength he possessed.

'Jacob, we need your opinion. Can you spare a minute?'

The affirmative nod and weak smile said a lot about his brave face. Jacob staggered slightly as he made his way across the living room. He was hustled down the corridor and through the kitchen to the back patio where Oats stood.

'Show me what's going on in your arm,' he instructed without preamble.

'It just feels like a knot, or a rock. Every once in awhile it tingles. I feel dizzy, then it fades but each time I feel less in control.'

'Is there somewhere else we could go?'

'Sure, follow me. We'll go upstairs to my apartment.'

* * *

Oats showed no emotion as he climbed the elegant staircase leading to the upstairs apartment. He knew from the address and the type of house that the Wells family had plenty of money. Seeing the size and scope of the home left him dumbfounded. Just the staircase was magnificent. He hadn't see it all before but he kept those thoughts to himself. Jacob never acted as if he was wealthy. In fact his day to day demeanour suggested a young man, starting from nothing and trying to get ahead on merit alone. His efforts were all the more impressive, since it was clear that Jacob didn't really need to work at all.

'What's on your mind boss?' The quiet question broke Oats reverie.

'I wanted to talk to you Jacob,' Despite the clear statement, Oats struggled to continue.

'Is it about my Dad?'

'No...although I am curious about him.'

'I can't give you facts, but I can tell you what I know at some level.'

'Seems I'll never live down that statement. You know Wells, my mother was the one who pushed me on that score. She was a bookkeeper and never let anything other than facts guide her. My Dad was exactly the opposite. He came from the old country with a degree in Naturopathic Medicine. He could heal anything but never used modern medical stuff. When I got sick, within hours my Dad would fix me up. I always wanted to see a real doctor like my friends did, just so that I could get a day off school.'

Jacob laughed. Oats was showing a side of himself never before seen. The information helped to explain why sticking to truth and facts was important. 'You know Oats my mother is like yours. She insists on following a process of elimination to get to the heart of the matter. Anything you tell her will be thought through from all sides until she's satisfied with the conclusion. My Dad is a poet and a protector, acts on emotion and instinct most of the time. They balance each other really well. Because my mother was away for most of my life, my grandfather provided the balance of logical processing to everything. He`s a doctor.` Jacob paused.

His namesake, Jacob Wells, was not really a blood relative and if genetic inheritance was important then his deep seated desire to understand the inner esoteric workings of the human body came from his biological grandfather John Pater.

'What are you thinking about Jacob?'

'How strange and complex my family is. But then, other than my Father's appearance, we are just like every other family. When I travelled out west to find my mother, I was able to access information about my paternal Grandmother. She loved animals. Her favourite was a lion cub. You know Oats, they lived in Arizona around the time of the nuclear testing. One time, when a cloud came through, she was holding her lion cub. The wave of nuclear dust passed through both of them. Just as it happened the cub, frightened by the energy of it, dug into her flesh, drawing blood. It was the only way to explain a DNA transfer of leonine features and virtues. There was no inappropriate sexual contact. My grandmother died quite young from cancer, as did most of her family.`

`I heard about that time in Arizona. Legally, it has been challenged over and over. Many families were completely wiped out by death and disease. By the way Jacob, call me Kurt. The use of last names is a childish school habit. We are beyond that now.`

'I guess we are. You have certainly been more than a boss to me and Cathy.'

'Yeah, well you're good kids but I really want to see about this pellet in your arm. Let me have a feel.'

Jacob extended his arm and closed his eyes. He allowed his senses to relay the touch and pressure from Kurt's actions. He tried to keep his response to a minimum. When the big man ran his fingers right over the spot where the crystal was located, Jacob felt an immediate pressure and release. Kurt shifted his hands, replaced his fingers with his thumbs and applied more pressure. 'Listen Jacob, I need for you to drink a large amount of water. After that, I want you to find something that will make you pass it out quickly.'

'I have something I think will do the trick.' Jacob went to the kitchen and drank a large jug of water before putting the kettle on to boil. He grabbed a small bag of herbs from an upper cupboard and dropped the contents in a pot. When the water boiled, he poured it over the herbs and covered the pot before returning to the living room. He seated himself in front of his boss. Kurt once again took his arm and applied strong pressure to the spot where the lump could be felt. With a grunt, he increased the pressure until he felt resistance give way. Beneath his thumbs, Kurt could feel the crystal shatter. Within minutes, Jacob had keeled over as a large volume of some unknown drug was released into his system.

'Stay awake Jacob. Don't give in to it!'

'What going on Oats?' Cathy had come upstairs, curious about what had been keeping her husband.

'Cathy, just the person I wanted to see. Go into the kitchen and pour out whatever Jacob prepared. I need to give it to him right away.'

'Oats, do you know what you are doing? Why isn't Jacob moving?'

'He will if you get what I need. Please Cathy...trust me.'

Her hesitation was slight. It had been a tortuous two days. She wanted to trust her former boss. Whatever he was doing . She knew Jacob was desperately in trouble with something in his body. She didn't see how the man, a lawyer, who lived and breathed facts could help her husband but she had trusted Kurt before and did so again. She went to the kitchen, seeing the pot of infusing herbs. She poured out a small amount in a cup and brought it to her husband. He was wavering between light and dark. She held his head and forced the liquid down his throat. The two people waited. Within a very short space of time, Jacob opened his eyes and rubbed his upper arm.

'I gotta go...' he mumbled before staggering out of the room.

'What was that all about Oats?' she asked as they waited for Jacob to return.

'I'm hoping that the source of Jacob's drugs has been shattered. If he can eliminate the crystals in a natural way it will stop pushing out a steady stream of toxicity into his body.'

He was gone quite a while but could be heard making appropriate noises in the bathroom. Before long he returned to his wife and boss, a big smile on his face. 'I think you hit the nail on the head Kurt, almost literally. I'll know over the next little while if it's completely eliminated but I already feel better. I had done something similar at the jail but I didn't know then that there was more.'

'Good! I fully expect you to recover and I fully expect that you will keep my little secret safe.'

Jacob offered a warm hug to his mentor and boss. Despite months of working together, they had, in Jacob's time of greatest need, bonded even more. They found commonalities which would help them work together with a clearer understanding of each other. Jacob now knew he could confide anything in Kurt and trust him. A grudging respect turned into something more. He saw weeks and months ahead when there would be challenges from external forces but this new ally would make a big difference in their working and personal relationships.

Jacob, Cathy and Kurt returned to the others to share their good news.

* * *

This is the end of this story. Thank you for reading it. I hope you enjoyed it. It is dedicated to my husband who despite a crippling injury, found the courage to fight the drugs, to walk again and to try to live as normal a life as possible. His courage has inspired me every day of the past year.

I look forward to writing another story soon.


End file.
